An Emperor's Song
by K.H. Grimoire
Summary: A new player in the game of thrones is introduced, but Percy is more than just another Targaryen. He was a powerful warrior before he was even born in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**A Emperor's Song **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ASOIAF. All character rights go towards their respective owners. **

**A/N: This is essentially a rewrite of my story "The Tale of the Black Dragon". I ran into a wall whilst writing that story. There was no debt to the character's feelings and inner thoughts. Perseus was simply strong arming everyone and I see now that, while it was definitely badass, it wasn't the best quality in a mc. So here's my second go.**

**Chapter 1. Reborn as a Dragon**

* * *

_**oOo**_

Reincarnation was something Percy had believed to be a choice.

He knew of Elysium, the fields of Asphodel and the fields of punishment. It had been pretty hard to miss during his numerous treks within the underworld.

Dying was disappointing. Not the act itself just for the simple fact that, in all intents and purposes, he failed.

The 'Great' Percy Jackson had failed to complete his goal for once in his life. Though to be fair, he hadn't really expected to survive Tartarus, just as long as he helped Annabeth escape.

The Door of Death had been in their view. It had only been guarded by two titans, one of which Percy had already bested before, Hyperion and Krios.

Beating them hadn't taken much, especially with the help of Bob aka Iapetus. That was when Percy had decided to stay behind so that Annabeth could escape. As strong as they were, there were simply too many monsters for Bob and Little Bob to handle by themselves.

So with one last heartfelt kiss, Percy shoved Annabeth inside of the elevator and kept his finger on the button until she escaped to the other side.

It was admittedly a spur of the moment decision. And he honestly hadn't thought about what he was going to do afterwards. But he sure as Hades didn't think that he'd have to fight the physical manifestation of Tartarus itself.

The battle had been pretty one sided. Sure, Percy was probably the most powerful demigod in the world, and that was said with the utmost humbleness, but he was no match for a primordial being especially with that primordial being had an army of monsters by his side.

All in all, it sucked to die via being sucked into the vortex-like face of Tartarus.

The only silver lining Percy could really find before he died was the fact that he had done more than enough heroic deeds to get into Elysium. Or at least that's what he thought.

Instead of white sand beaches, he woke up in an itchy and uncomfortable bed.

Groaning at the throbbing feeling in his head, Percy groggily stood to his feet.

He immediately noticed the differences in his body. It was pretty hard to miss seeing as how he was much closer to the ground than before. Not only that, but he felt… well slow.

There was no real way to explain it. The closest analogy he could come up with was like being on steroids and having its effects suddenly disappear in the middle of a street fight.

All that was left was a feeling of weightlessness and heightened senses that were virtually useless since your body couldn't keep up. Kind of like a watered down version of Kronos's time syrup power.

Percy scanned his surroundings, he was in a small and dingy room. He whipped around at the sound of a door opening and came face to face with a dirty little girl with silver-blonde hair. She looked around six-years old but he couldn't really be sure.

"Are you feeling better Perseus?" The girl asked him with a worried look.

Percy blinked. How did this girl know his name? "Uh. Who are you?" He asked slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl closely for any signs of an upcoming lie.

The last thing he remembered was being sucked in by Tartarus and feeling like he was a piece of paper going through a shredder.

He didn't know where he was now, but he certainly wasn't in Elysium. So he would remain cautious for the moment. After all, he didn't get as far as he did by being reckless.

Well, not too reckless.

The girl's face scrunched up in confusion, it seemed to be genuine. "What do you mean? Don't you remember who I am?" She asked him.

"No. What, am I supposed to?" Percy looked at the girl oddly, he had never met this girl in his life.

Her worried look returned, "I should go tell Viserys that you are awake. Maybe this is because of your fever." She mumbled the last part to herself and before he could ask what she was talking about, she promptly left the room.

The tension in Percy's shoulder's slightly eased as he noticed that she hadn't closed the door behind her. The odds of her being a monster had dimmed significantly.

He had met many stupid monsters, i.e. Polyphemus, but even his half-witted, half-brother wasn't stupid enough to leave his prisoner's door wide open.

Percy slowly stalked his way to the door and after a cautious peek outside, he stepped into a room that was even more dingy than the one he had just been in.

Moldy walls and rickety furniture was really not a good look. He didn't know why anyone would want to live in such conditions. Hadn't these people ever heard of cleaning products?

"Perseus!" At the sound of his birth name yet again being spouted so carelessly, he turned to see an older boy, probably the one named Viserys, walking alongside the little girl.

They were obviously related, the two looked practically the same with their silver-blonde hair and purplish eyes.

The boy's gaze roamed over Percy with a scrutinizing look, "He looks like the same twig he was before. I don't really see what the problem is, Daenerys." Viserys said in a blasé manner.

"That's funny, coming from a guy with hair longer than his sister's." Percy casually shot back.

A gasp came from the girl, now named Daenerys, as she looked between him and the older boy in worry and even a bit of fear. Meanwhile the boy looked stunned at Percy's reply before his brow furrowed into a glare.

After a long and intense moment, with Percy being completely unaffected by the boy's obvious attempt to scare him, Viserys began laughing.

"You finally got some hair on your chest, little nephew. I was wondering when your dragon blood would awaken." Viserys chuckled.

Percy had absolutely no clue what the heck this guy was talking about. He was pretty sure his mom and dad weren't dragons.

Well, there was that whole turning into a dragon thing with Frank that he had supposedly gotten from a descendant of Poseidon.

That thought made him grimace. He really didn't want to imagine his mom being with a dragon version of his dad.

"If you were trying to make a joke then it wasn't a very good one. You guys gonna tell me who you really are now? Let me guess. Hera? Or maybe Hades." The latter was probably more likely since he had died. His bastard of an uncle was probably getting back at him for all the times he had humiliated him.

Viserys and Daenerys both looked at him like he was a lunatic. "What in the Seven Hells are you talking about?" Viserys stared at him with an odd look.

Percy frowned at his response. Not because the boy was lying but because he looked and sounded genuinely confused.

But if he wasn't in the Underworld, then just where was he?

* * *

**oOo**

Well, it was official. He was no longer in his old world.

After his question had left the two siblings, Viserys and Daenerys, extremely confused. He decided that he would take a step back and try to figure things out on his own. But first he needed information.

And that information came in the form of the little silver haired girl, Daenerys.

Without sounding like an amnesia patient, he was able to get the girl talking about where they were. It hadn't been overly difficult. He barely got his first question out before her mouth started running like a motorboat.

His situation only got weirder from there.

Apparently he was in a place called Myr, a free city of Essos, one of the biggest continents in the 'Known World'. He didn't know why she used the term, Known World but he had bigger things to worry about.

Because according to Daenerys, they were supposedly on the run from assassins that were being sent by the Fat King from a kingdom named Westeros. Not a very scary title but Percy had heard weirder ones before.

Another thing that he had learned was that his name was Perseus Targaryen, son of a man named Rhaegar Targaryen. This man was supposed to have been the Crown Prince of Westeros before he was killed in a rebellion.

Perct also found out that he had another sibling, keyword being 'had'. She, along with the woman who had given birth to him, had been murdered by the Fat King.

That bit of information was enough for Percy to put this Fat King on his bad list. Anyone who murdered children was just an all around asshole in his eyes.

After Daenerys's long-winded explanation, Percy threw a few names of countries and famous people that everyone in his world would have known. He only received blank looks from Daenerys though.

But the main factor that forced him to accept the fact that he had been reincarnated was when Daenerys gave him a small mirror for him to see his reflection.

The contrast between his previous looks and his new appearance was quite frankly frightening.

Instead of his raven black hair he now had a head full of the same silver-blonde color that Daenerys and Viserys had. Oddly enough, there was a strand of black hair in the same spot as the grey hair he had received from carrying the sky. Something he previously thought to have disappeared.

His sea green eyes were also gone and in their place were violet eyes. The tone of his skin had lost it's natural tan and was now almost as pale as Nico's.

And lastly, he was a kid again, with a chubby face filled with baby fat.

Somehow after he was killed by Tartarus, he had been reincarnated into this new world with his memories intake.

The why or how was something that still plagued his mind but all he could currently do was speculate. Still, it was an odd feeling being reborn into a new family with the same memories. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to it.

When night came, Viserys came back with some cold soup he had managed to get. They ate in relative silence that was awkward to him but looked normal to the siblings.

The soup was horrible, definitely in his top five most disgusting things he had ever tasted but he wasn't going to complain. It was obvious that the siblings didn't have much.

After everyone was done eating, Percy was forced to huddle in-between Viserys and Daenerys since there was only one bed inside of the room.

It wasn't the most uncomfortable place he'd slept, nothing would beat Tartarus after all, so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

**oOo**

_Percy's Dreamscape… _

_He found himself on a beach. It was similar to the one in Montauk. The one that he used to go to with his mom. But it was also different. _

_Whenever he used to visit the beach, he had always felt like he was connected to the sea. It had made him feel safe. _

_It was only later that he found out the reason for the comforting feeling was because he was closer to the domain of his godly parent, Poseidon. _

_That comforting feeling was now gone. Replaced with the mundane experience of seeing the natural beauty of the sea. _

_Then the world quaked and the terrain shifted. Black ash-like clouds formed in the sky above forcing the rays of the sun to pierce through them like blades of light. _

_The sea began to boil and steam. Under the depths of the sea, an orange glow began to slowly form. _

_A sudden wave of heat burst from the water's surface. It molted the surrounding beachline into cracked fragments of black glass. _

_Hot orange flames roared to life, completely covering the sea as if the water had been replaced with gasoline. _

_Fire had never affected Percy before, at least not to the extent of others. He had been a child of the Sea so it took far more than a few flames to make him sweat. Regardless, it had never been a comfortable experience. _

_Until now that is. _

_The heat of the sea of fire was almost soothing to him. And he dared say it, comforting. It was the same feeling he used to get when he was on that beach in Montauk. _

_For such a hellish surrounding. Percy felt perfectly calm and at peace. But there was also another feeling growing inside him. He had come to be used to it before. That feeling in his gut that he always had whenever he used his powers of the Sea. _

_It wasn't nearly as big as before, but it was there. _

"_**Become the ruler you were born to be, my son." **_

_Before he could reply to the voice. Something forcefully woke him up. _

* * *

**oOo**

"Perseus we need to leave!" Percy quickly sat up. His foggy and half-asleep mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

Viserys was up and was hurriedly packing clothes and other items inside of a brown sack. He looked very afraid, his eyes continuously glancing at the door that led to the main room of the house.

"Perseus!" Daenerys exclaimed, violently shaking him.

He blinked before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's going on?" Percy asked groggily.

Seeing that he was now somewhat awake, Daenerys stopped shaking him.

"They found us again." Daenerys said, tears already forming in her eyes.

The amount of fear in her voice immediately made Percy go into protective mode. Just the thought of someone bringing a child like Daenerys to tears made him angry. As his danger senses flared, he finally noticed the rough knocking on the front door.

But before he could ask who 'they' were, Viserys slung the sack over his shoulder. "We don't have much time." Viserys told them before quickly running out of the room.

Seeing no other option, Percy grabbed onto Daenerys's small hand and began running after him.

The rough knocking turned into violent bangs. Someone was obviously trying to kick open the door. With how old and worn the door looked, it wouldn't take long before it came down.

Viserys led them to the back door of the house. He took a deep breath before slowly and quietly opened the door.

Percy held his breath as Viserys poked his head out of the door and looked side to side. After a few moments, he turned back to them and gestured for them to follow.

The moment they exited through the door a final bang followed by the cracking of wood notified them that the door had been broken open. Daenerys let out a high pitched scream as an old man dressed in dirty bronze armor and a dusty cloak burst through the front door.

"Let's go!" Viserys told them before taking off down the street in a sprint.

Percy gripped Daenerys's hand as he quickly began running after Viserys. He could faintly hear the angered curses and yells from the assassin behind them as he ran after them.

They ran down the dirt road and Viserys made a quick turn onto another street. Percy's heart threatened to burst from his chest as his now underdeveloped body was forced to keep up with the older boy but he didn't give up as he continued to keep pace with Viserys.

While the assassin was still some ways behind them, Percy could tell that he was slowly gaining on them. They were only children after all, the only reason they were ahead was because of their head start and the poor physical the assassin seemed to be in.

Another unexpected turn made Daenerys trip on a rock, causing her hand to slip out of Percy's grip.

Percy silently cursed as he noticed how utterly exhausted the little girl was. Viserys kept running, either not knowing that his little sister had fallen or too afraid to care.

Quickly kneeling to show her his back, Percy gestured for her to climb on. "Get on my back, Daenerys!" He could hear the assassin getting closer to them.

Thankfully, the tired girl had enough strength to put her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. Hooking his arms under her legs, he took off running again. He was a bit slower than before, due to the obvious added weight, but he powered through it.

By the time he caught up with Viserys. The silver haired boy was furiously picking at a lock with a metal pin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Percy hissed, he knew that it wouldn't be long before the assassin caught up with them.

Viserys continued working on the lock, "Shut up! We can't run forever. He'll catch up to us eventually." He snapped back.

After a tense few moments with nothing else being heard except the yells of the assassin and the sniffling of Daenerys, the lock clicked open.

"Yes!" Viserys celebrated as he quickly flung the door open and dashed inside.

Percy, with Daenerys still clutching onto his back, followed after him. Just as he shut the door, he saw the armored assassin run around the corner.

They all promptly collapsed to the floor, utterly exhausted.

Panting heavily, Percy silently cursed his luck at being reborn into the body of a malnourished child. He couldn't seem to catch a break, not even in another life.

"Look what we have here." Percy looked up in alarm before, along with Viserys and Daenerys, standing up to face the thin man that had appeared in front of them holding a lighted lamp.

A sick feeling formed in Percy's gut as two other men appeared on either side of the lamp holding man. Just by the expressions on their face, he knew that they were in for trouble.

Viserys backed up, fear was etched into his face. "W-We just needed to hide for a moment." He stammered.

"Oh no. It's completely fine. You may stay here for as long as you like." The thin man smiled widely showing off dirty and cracked yellow teeth.

Percy shared a look with Viserys, "Thanks for the offer but we're gonna leave now." He told them.

Before he could lead Daenerys and Viserys to the door, one of the men, an obese man, walked around them to position himself in front of the door that they had entered through.

Thin Man continued to smile, "I must insist." He said sinisterly.

"We can promise you gold! More gold then you could ever imagine. My nephew-." Viserys wildly gestured towards Percy, "-Is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. He can call upon mountains of gold." He tells them.

Thin Man took on a thoughtful look, "And just where is all this gold?" He asked slowly.

Viserys seemed to gain a bit more confidence, "It's with our loyal supporters. The silent supporters of House Targaryen. I assure you, they would pay you handsomely for our safety." He promised.

"I heard that you Targaryens lost the war, and that you were sent out in exile." A dirty looking man said.

"We still have supporters! They just can't openly support us with the current king still in power." Viserys said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than the men.

Fat Man spoke next, "I heard that the Baratheon King wanted your heads. I imagine he'd pay a pretty price for it too." He gave them a sickly smile.

Percy could see that the situation was growing worse for them. But what could he do? He didn't have any of his old powers. And his body was far too young and weak to fight against even one of these men let alone three.

That only left him with one last skill that wasn't quite as sharp as his fighting skills.

"But the Baratheon King is nothing more than a drunk." Percy blurted out, making all eyes turn toward him.

Seeing as how no one spoke up he continued, "I mean from what I've heard, he's just a lazy bastard. There is a reason he earned the title of Fat King." The three men cackled at the last part.

"You've obviously heard how much he hates Targaryens. And I know that makes you think that he would pay you if you gave us to him. Which he would, if he had the gold at least." He could see that the men were confused. But in Percy's experience, that was always a good thing. A confused enemy was usually an unaware one.

He confidently stepped in front of Viserys and Daenerys, "If you didn't know, the Fat King has been spending huge amounts of gold lately and the Seven Kingdoms just got through two wars. Do you really think that he would pay you? It would be much easier and cheaper to just take us and send you on your way." Percy noted the doubtful looks on the men's faces.

"But the King is married to a Lannister. They practically piss gold." Thin Man said with a little bit of his previous confidence.

Percy thought on the fly, "But that would make another problem." He paused for dramatic effect, "Do you really think a man like him would get on his hands and knees to beg his wife for gold to pay off three random people from Essos?" They shifted uncomfortably at that revelation.

Meanwhile Viserys and Daenerys both gaped at him looking surprised and even in awe. It was obvious that they had never seen him act like this before. This brought on a bunch of other questions in Percy's mind but he put them aside, now wasn't the time.

After a few moments of muttering amongst themselves, Thin Man spoke. "How do we know if your so-called supporters are even real? For all we know, you don't even have any more supporters." He sneered.

'Guess they aren't that dumb.' Percy thought. "Our family had many friends and allies. And even if we didn't have any allies, we still have blood relations in Westeros. My mother…uh." Percy glanced back at Viserys for help.

While he knew a bit about his origins, he didn't know nearly enough. It had only been a day since his reincarnation after all.

Thankfully, Viserys caught on quickly. "My nephew's mother is Elia Martell, the late princess of Dorne. I'm positive that the prince's, Oberyn and Doran Martell, would pay you handsomely for the safety of their beloved nephew." He told them.

This seemed to catch the men's interest, as they all began muttering and nodding to each other with excited looks.

Thin Man looked back at them, "Alright. We'll take you to your uncles." He said at last.

Percy released a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding while Viserys and Daenerys slowly lost their fearful looks as the worst was seemingly over. That was, until they heard the man's next words.

"But we don't need the other two, do we?" Dirt Face said with a sickly smile.

Viserys looked panicked, "B-But we're all family!" He argued.

The man's smile grew even larger, "I heard that Dorne hated the Targaryens. Because that one fool, Rhaegan or whatever, ran off with that Stark girl." He said.

"My brother was not a fool! You take that back you mongrels." Daenerys yelled angrily. Percy would have commended her for her fiery spirit if it didn't put them deeper into a hole.

The men laughed, "She's got a mouth on her. I like the ones with a little fight in them." Dirt Face leered at Daenerys.

Percy's stomach churned in disgust. He didn't hadn't met a human as disgusting as these three. These men were just like the monsters who only wanted to torment demigods and couldn't see past their own greed. 'Wait. Greed!' He thought in realization.

"Four hundred thousand. For our safe passage to Dorne." Percy said quickly. He didn't know anything about this world's currency but that amount was usually a lot in any place.

They stopped laughing, "400,000 gold dragons?" Thin Man asked with greed shining in his eyes.

'That must be the currency this world uses.' Percy thought, storing away the information for later.

"Yep, four hundred thousand for all three of us. You can split it between yourselves." Percy pretended to curse himself for his stupidity, "I forgot. You can't split that evenly. One of you can just get more than the others." He shrugged in a blasé manner.

Like the starved rats they were, they immediately took the bait. "I'll be getting the extra one hundred thousand!" Thin Man proclaimed.

"But that's not fair! Why do you get to have extra?" Dirt Face seethed at him.

Thin Man growled at him, "Because I am the leader you imbecile!" He snapped irritably.

"We didn't vote you to be the leader!" Fat Man said angrily.

Dirt Face scoffed, "Of course you didn't vote. You were probably too busy stuffing your face, you fat pig." He sneered.

Percy slowly guided a stupefied Viserys and Daenerys closer to the door as the arguing increased.

"I'm not fat!"

"Oh, both of you shut up! Neither of you are skinny."

"Not everyone can be a stick like you!"

"I'm not fat!"

"For the Faith of the Seven would you shut up you fat fuck!"

"I get the extra gold and that's that!"

"How about we split the extra gold and leave the hog out of it. He'd just buy more food to stuff his face anyway."

"I'm not fat!" And just like that Fat Man barreled towards the two men with a furious look.

"What the hells are you- ack!" The Thin Man's protest stopped short as he was bulldozed along with Dirt Face.

The three men began thrashing, punching and biting around on the floor. Thin Man let out a pained scream as Fat Man accidentally broke his arm by sitting on it while it was at an odd angle. The fight was quickly turned bloody after that.

Percy grabbed both Viserys and Daenerys, "Let's go!" He said, hurriedly dragging them to the door they entered from.

The moment the door opened, they bolted down the dirt road. It was almost dawn so a few people were outside. Odd looks were thrown their way as they ran away from the building where Percy could still hear the enraged yelling of the trio.

After running a good distance away Perct led the two into a split between two houses so they could regain their breath.

"That...was...amazing!" Viserys panted heavily, a bright smile on his face.

Percy let a grin form on his face, "I'm just glad those guys were idiots." He chuckled tiredly.

"You made them fight each other with just words, Perseus! I've never seen anyone do that before." Daenerys stared at him with an awe filled look.

"Using words to defeat one's enemy. My mother used to say that only a true king could do something like that." Viserys complimented.

All of the sibling's praises were making Percy a bit embarrassed, so he quickly changed the subject. "We should get some sleep. They might try and find us after they stop fighting each other. We should probably leave before that." Percy tells them.

Viserys nodded in agreement, "I'll stay awake and keep watch. I don't want to get caught by surprise again." He said.

"I'll stay up and watch. Both of you should get some sleep." Percy told him. He was still feeling energized so he doubted he'd be able to get some sleep.

Viserys looked a bit unsure but he eventually agreed. After bringing out a cover from the sack that was still slung around his back, he laid next to a wall, alongside Daenerys. It didn't take long for both of them to doze off.

Percy let out a deep sigh as the recent events officially registered in his mind. It seemed that no matter what, he'd always somehow find trouble.

'At least not everything's changed. I still have a family to protect.' Percy thought as he looked at the peacefully snoring siblings.

Maybe it was a good thing that he had been reincarnated with all of his memories. Though he wouldn't be surprised if a god had made that decision. There was also the Fates to take into account so he didn't believe that any of this was simply a coincidence.

But he could finally accept one thing, Percy Jackson was dead. And he had been replaced with Perseus Targaryen.

* * *

**oOo**

They left the city, which Percy later learned to be called Myr, first thing in the morning.

Viserys had been able to scrounge up a few coins to buy an old horse. It wasn't in the best condition but there was no way for them to get a better one with the amount of money they had.

It would be enough to get them to their next destination though, the city of Lys.

According to Viserys, the city was one of the wealthiest of the free cities in Essos. But more importantly, it had an abundance of citizens that were the descendants of the lesser houses of Old Valyria where their family had also originated from.

It was a good plan. They wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb at least since there were plenty of people who had their exotic looks.

"We should rest for now." Viserys announced.

Percy looked at the sun and noted that it was beginning to set. They wouldn't be able to see a few feet ahead in an hour or so.

So with a nod of agreement, he began leading their old horse off the dirt path they had been following. "What are we going to do once we get to Lys?" Daenerys asked from atop their aged mount.

"I'm sure one of the noble families can shelter us. Our Valyrian blood is purer than theirs after all." Viserys boasted.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not take the chance that these noble families 'might' take us in." They weren't obligated to look after a couple stray kids, no matter how 'pure' they were. "We should lay low. Maybe even get a job working for one of these families." He said.

Viserys'a face scrunched up at that, "I refuse to play servant to people of lower status than me!" He hissed angrily.

"Would you rather we risk the chance of becoming slaves? That's what Lys practices right?" Percy asked him.

"Mostly pleasure slaves, but what of it? They wouldn't dare harm the last Targaryens." Viserys said unconcerned.

Percy gave the boy a look, "And if you're wrong? What if they just decide to kill us and make Daenerys another pleasure slave?" He asked in a biting tone.

This outcome seemed to put some sense into Viserys's thick skull. While she was still very young, Percy knew, and he was sure Viserys knew as well, that Daenerys was naturally beautiful. So in light of this fact, he was positive that the pleasure garden owners wouldn't care about her age. In fact, it may even attract the more sick minded people like Dirt Face.

Viserys sighed in frustration, "Then what do you suggest we do? We can't afford a place to stay in for too long when we get there." He pointed out.

"Like I said, I'll find a job." Percy told him.

Viserys didn't seem to share his faith as he simply scoffed before falling silent. Percy glared at the boy's back. He didn't know why Viserys was acting so childish. One would think a life on the run would harden a person not reduce them to a crybaby.

Percy looked up as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, "You'll find a way, Perseus. Just like the last time." Daenerys smiled at him. He returned her smile before refocusing ahead.

He really wished that Viserys could be as hopeful as Daenerys. Even if that hope was mainly due to her innocence on these matters. Though he couldn't really say anything, he didn't have a metaphorical blanket of naivety to protect him either.

When they got to Lys there would be two options left to them: Become a servant for one of the wealthy houses that lived there, or beg on the streets which would inevitably lead to slaver's picking them up.

If he went with the most likely option, which was number one, then he alone would have to become a servant since Viserys obviously hated the idea. He could have Daenerys help him but he wouldn't even take the chance of her catching the eye of some old pedophile.

So it would be up to him to earn enough money to provide for both Viserys and Daenerys. A daunting task but maybe now he would be able to know how his mom felt taking care of him for his adolescence.

Once he was able to secure a job, he would also start to recondition his body and practice his sword fighting. Maybe he would even teach Viserys so he could protect Daenerys and not be completely useless.

It wasn't a flawless plan but it was the best Percy could come up with given his admittedly horrible start to his new life.

They found a small cave to take shelter in and after lighting a fire to keep warm, they ate some stale bread in relative silence.

Viserys was the first to go to sleep as he moaned about how sore his feet were while Percy decided to stay up with Daenerys to tell her a few of his past adventures. Not that she knew that he was the actual main character in the stories.

"So the hero really stuck his sword down the lion's mouth?" Daenerys asked, her face scrunched up in disgust but her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Yep. The lion's hide was super tough so no blade could pierce it. So the hero had no choice but to attack where it was most vulnerable. But instead of killing the beast by shoving his sword down it's throat." Percy paused for effect, "The lion ate the sword!" Daenerys immediately broke down into a giggling fit.

"Well, what did the hero expect? That was a stupid plan." She laughed.

Percy wagged his finger, "Ah, but the hero wasn't quite finished yet. Now that he had no weapon. He had no choice but to tickle the indestructible beast until it surrendered!" He proclaimed dramatically.

Daenerys gave him a disbelieving look, "That's just silly. How could anyone win a battle by tickling their opponent?" While she wasn't wrong, he couldn't necessarily tell her that he had simply strangled the Nemean Lion with a dracanae's severed tail. He had to keep it PG after all, she was only six years old.

Instead of telling her the truth, Percy grinned mischievously. "Just like this!" He pounced on the unsuspecting girl and began ruthlessly tickling her.

"Perseus...I...can't take any more. I...surrender." Daenerys giggled madly as she squirmed around on the floor.

After a few moments, Percy decided to take mercy on the girl and stop tickling her. The sun had set a long time ago, so the only source of light, except the moon, was their small fire.

But he decided to call it a night before their fire brought any predators their way, "Alright. Time to get some rest." Percy told her.

Daenerys whined, "I'm not tired though." She complained before a yawn escaped her lips.

Percy gave her an amused look, "That yawn says otherwise. C'mon, it's bedtime." He said, extinguishing the fire.

Pale moonlight streamed inside the cave as he helped Daenerys lay next to a snoring Viserys, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please, Perseus." Daenerys pleaded.

After a moment of silent debate, Percy nodded. "Sure." It was his turn to watch anyway. He laid down next to Daenerys and wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

After a couple minutes of silence, Daenerys spoke. "Perseus, do you think we'll be okay?" She asked softly.

The question caught him off guard but he replied affirmatively, "Of course we'll be fine. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Daenerys." Percy told her.

She tilted her head up a bit to look at him, "You promise?" Her purple eyes shined up at him.

Percy smiled, "I pinky promise." He said softly.

Daenerys blinked, "What's a pinky promise?" She had a confused look on her face.

'This world really is different.' Percy thought before answering her, "A pinky promise is a special kind of promise. It's special because the two people connect their pinky fingers like this-" He demonstrated by hooking both of his pinky fingers together, "-and this binds the promise. Physically and spiritually." Daenerys took in the new information with a cute, contemplative frown before she smiled widely.

"Then pinky promise." Daenerys beamed, holding up her pinky to him.

Percy grinned before connecting his pinky finger with hers, "Pinky promised. Now go to sleep." He kissed the top of her brow in goodnight.

It didn't take long before Daenerys was snoring like her brother. And after a few hours of watch, Percy fell asleep as well.

* * *

**oOo**

After hitching a ride on some random fisherman's boat, they arrived at the island city of Lys.

The island itself was a breathtaking sight. It was surrounded by crystal blue water that was filled with countless multi-colored fish. Palm trees and fruit trees decorated the island's land adding to its natural beauty. All in all, it looked like the perfect tropical paradise.

After thanking the fisherman, Percy, alongside the two Targaryen siblings, set out towards the city. Just as Viserys had told him, many of the Lyseni shared their exotic features. The differences between them and the citizens of Lys was almost completely unnoticeable.

"We need to find a place to stay before I look for a job." Percy told the two.

Viserys began rummaging through his sack and brought out a golden coin with a dragon symbol emblazoned on it, "I only have one gold dragon. It's usually enough to pay for two weeks at an inn at most." He told him.

Percy nodded, "That's fine, I'll start looking for a place to work after we settle. Two weeks should be enough time." They all began walking down the crowded street to find an inn.

While they searched for a place to stay, Percy took in all of the different shops and attractions. It wasn't the most exciting place he had been to, he'd been to Vegas after all, but the city was certainly more lively than Myr.

He watched in amusement as Viserys blushed crimson when they walked past one of Lys's famed pillow houses.

Beautiful Lyseni women stood outside trying to provoke people to come inside, "Want to come inside and become a man, young one?" A golden haired beauty purred at Percy.

His eyes involuntarily drifted down to the upper portion of her exposed cleavage before he looked back to her face, "No thanks." He casually denied her offer before pushing along a red faced Viserys and an innocently oblivious looking Daenerys.

Even if he were older and in a better position financially to take her offer he wouldn't have. While she was quite gorgeous, not Aphrodite gorgeous but beautiful nonetheless, he wouldn't throw himself at her just because.

"Did you see the pair of breasts on that one Perseus!?" Viserys said obviously in awe as he snuck a few glances behind them.

"They looked like they were going to pop at any moment." Daenerys said with a disgusted wrinkle in her face.

Viserys rolled his eyes at her comment, "That's the whole point, little sister. They were big enough to bury my face in!" He giggled in excitement.

Daenerys frowned before looking down at her not so developed chest, "Do you think mine will grow to be that big?" She said, pawing at her flat chest which unknowingly drew the leering looks of some of the men around them.

Percy gave them his best wolf stare before taking a firm hold of her hand, "Don't worry about any of that, Dany." He told her.

"Did you just call me Dany?" Daenerys asked in surprise.

He blinked, "Yeah, sorry. It's just something I came up with I guess." Her name was rather long for a guy like him after all, "I can just keep calling you Daenerys if you want." She rapidly shook her head.

"No, I like it." Daenerys smiled prompting him to return one of his own.

After a few more minutes of roaming the city streets, they finally found an inn.

The inside of the inn was poorly designed but it was good enough. Percy noted the few people who were spread throughout the tables and chairs in the place.

Viserys led the way to the bar where a balding man served drinks to other guests, "We would like a room." Viserys put down a gold coin in front of the innkeeper.

The innkeeper looked down at the gold coin before looking at them, "Where are your parents?" He asked curiously.

Percy noticed that his question drew a few looks from the inn guests. Most of those gazes were settled on Daenerys. He could tell that depending on their answer they were going to have problems.

"Our uncle is in a pleasure house. He told us to get a room while we wait." Percy lied easily, missing the surprising looks of Daenerys and Viserys.

The innkeeper looked at him for a moment before shrugging and taking the gold dragon. "Follow me." He grunted as he led them up a flight of stairs.

On the way to the staircase, Percy glanced at an old man dressed in red armor and a tattered wolf cloak.

He had obviously drunk himself to sleep as he was passed out on one of the tables in the far corner of the place with empty mugs around him. For some reason he looked familiar but Percy pushed those thoughts aside as the innkeeper led them up the staircase.

They walked down a long hall and stopped at a brown wooden door, "Here is your room. If you want food then you'll have to come down for it yourselves." The innkeeper told them before holding a key out to Percy.

"Thanks." Percy told the man who only grunted again before walking back the way they came from.

Once he was down the stairs, Daenerys and Viserys looked at him. "When could you speak perfect Lyseni?" Viserys asked skeptically.

Percy frowned at that, "What? I was just speaking Eng- I mean Westerosi." This world's version of English was basically Westerosi. Just like the modern English language of his old world, Westerosi was one of the most popular languages in this world.

Viserys shook his head, "No, you weren't. You were speaking perfect Lyseni. I can understand and speak bits and pieces since Lyseni is a bastardized version of Old Valyrian but not nearly as good as you." He said.

He did know what to say. This was just as surprising to him as it was to them. Percy had no clue that he had even been speaking another language. It all just sounded like English to him.

"I guess I'm just better at picking up other languages than you two." Percy shrugged before unlocking their door. Thankfully that seemed to be enough for them to drop the subject.

The room wasn't all that glorious. There were two beds and a few other pieces of furniture like a desk and chair along with a small bookcase but it was all pretty simple looking.

Once they settled in, Percy went and got a few buckets of water in order to take a bath, which he had to do in a basin… in front of Daenerys and Viserys. It was very awkward for him but they didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

After he was clean, he dressed himself in a pair of black trousers, black leather boots and a white linen long sleeve shirt.

He wanted to look like a well groomed child and not a runaway slave, so he tried his best to style his hair. But eventually he gave up, his hair was just as wild as before.

"Alright. How do I look?" Percy turned towards Viserys and Daenerys both of whom were laying on their respective beds. He didn't know who he'd be bunking with but he guessed that it would be Daenerys. Viserys probably wouldn't want to share a bed with him if he didn't have to.

Viserys looked at him with an uninterested look, "Hmm. You still look like a twig." He said before returning to the book he had found.

Daenerys shot her brother a glare, "Don't listen to him, Perseus. You look very nice." She assured him.

He was still a little annoyed at Viserys's comment but he nodded, "Okay then, I'm leaving. Remember, don't leave the room unless you're getting something to eat and never alone. Got it?" Percy asked them, receiving a dutiful nod from Daenerys and a half-hearted hand wave from Viserys.

With that Percy set off to find his first official job ever.

* * *

**oOo**

_Some hours later, with Percy… _

While the search for a wealthy family had been largely successful. The search for a wealthy family that required extra assistance in the form of a servant, was not so successful.

Sure there had been plenty of families who wanted Percy to work for them, but they hadn't wanted him as a servant.

The amount of pedophiles in this world was staggering to say the least. Men three times his age openly looked at him like he was a slab of meat. And not the 'I want to eat you' type of stare that Percy had become used to from the many monsters who wanted a bite of a demigod sized snack.

This was more like a 'there are so many things I want to do to you and none of them are morally good' kind of stare.

To make matters worse, apparently there weren't even laws in place to protect children from the world's predators. Percy had lost count of how many girls and boys as young as him that he had seen 'working' in these wealthy families homes.

It was enough to turn his stomach. He couldn't imagine Viserys, or gods forbid Daenerys, being forced to do those acts with these animals.

And that's honestly what most of the noblemen were, animals. Anyone willing to do such vile acts to children deserved nothing short than a trip to Hades himself.

Thankfully not all of Lys's populace were as sick as the majority, "And you that said your name was Perseus Jackson?" Moredo Rogare was an old man. He had silver hair that had long since turned grey with age along with bright misty blue eyes.

Percy didn't know much about House Rogare but they were a wealthy and renowned house in Lys, even if some of the other noblemen he had talked to hated them.

"I don't think I've ever heard of such an odd surname before." Lord Rogare's wife murmured.

Lady Larra Rogare was unsurprisingly a lot younger than her husband. Most noblemen, old or not, took a liking for having a much younger partner.

She had the distinct features of Old Valyria with long golden hair, a bronze tan and dark blue eyes. Percy took a guess and placed her at probably no older than twenty years old.

"My dad's name was Jack, but he died when I was born so my uncle gave me the last name Jackson. Because Jack was my father's name and...well I'm his son." He finished, looking rather embarrassed.

Lord Rogare stared at him for a long moment before he began howling in laughter while Lady Rogare giggled behind her hand, "Your uncle sounds like quite the joker young man." He coughed into his hand as he regained his breath.

"He is, but he's currently ill, so I need to take care of him until he gets better." Percy told them.

Lord Rogare frowned at that news, "Uh, well you see young Perseus we don't really need a-" the man's wife cut him off.

"Oh stop it, Moredo. How could we possibly turn this young boy away? He's only trying to take care of his sick uncle. We'd love to have you, Perseus." Lady Rogare smiled warmly.

Lord Rogare sighed, "Well, I guess that decides it. We have an abundance of Westerosi currency that I've been meaning to get rid of, so we'll pay you one thousand silver stags at the end of every third week of the month for your servitude." He told Percy.

That amount surprised Percy greatly. According to Viserys, two-hundred and ten silver stags was worth one golden dragon. So he'd essentially be making almost five gold dragons every three weeks.

"Thank you, Lord and Lady Rogare. You won't regret this." Percy promised them.

Lord Rogare grunted, "I'd hope not. Alright then, I guess I'll show you all the work you'll be doing around here from now on. Follow me boy." Lord Rogare said standing to his feet with a heave.

And so began his servitude to the House of Rogare.

* * *

**oOo**

_297 AC, Lys… _

A lot had changed for Percy over the years.

Him starting to work for the Rogare house had proven to be the turning point that he and his new family desperately needed.

Some time after he first started his new job, Percy had begun touching up on his sword skills. He also took the time to start training Viserys who was shocked at first by his proficiency in sword fighting but chalked it up to natural skill.

It was hard work, mostly due to the fact that Percy didn't believe in taking it easy, but he was able to re-learn his own fighting style while making Viserys a skilled warrior.

Some time during their training, Viserys became a member of Lys's cityguard.

Percy had been very surprised when Viserys told him that he was going to get the job but it seemed that the hard training he put Viserys through both humbled him and molded him into a better person.

Viserys wasn't the same uptight, snobby, lazy, lanky Targaryen boy-prince. Now he was a disciplined, fit and humorous twenty year old man. He was still cocky but at least he had the sword skills to back up his talk now which was a huge upgrade in Percy's eyes.

Their relationship had also evolved into a more brother-like bond instead of an estranged uncle and nephew.

While Percy and Viserys did the hard labour and training, Daenerys had done some growing as well.

She was still a bit shy when speaking with strangers but that was mainly because she was more into books then social interactions. Over the years, she had become quite the historian with her taking an interest in reading texts that aged back as far as Old Valyria.

Her relationship with Viserys also got better and now they were just like how any loving brother and sister were toward one another.

Percy himself had come to look at Daenerys like a little sister. It was hard not to, he had essentially taken care of her for the last few years.

She liked to share all of her thoughts and dreams with him and he liked to listen. It was a new experience that Percy had enjoyed. And he was glad to be able to watch her grow into a young woman.

In regards to his past abilities, even though he was now fifteen years old, he didn't have nearly as much strength as he had before.

There was no real way to measure, but he could throw out a wild guess and say that he was at probably at a quarter of his original strength. Stronger than the average man sure but not the superhuman level it had been at.

So while he was still a good swordsman, he was held back from reaching his old level of sword fighting. It came down to the simple fact that he couldn't physically accomplish most of the feats that he had before.

It was annoying but it didn't matter too much. It wasn't like he would be fighting Giants and Titans in this world. His experience and skill should be more than enough to hold his own in any fight.

But while he had somewhat accepted the loss of his old strength there was something else that interested him.

The tiny glass ball feeling in his stomach had grown to the point where it felt like his old level of power. Maybe even a bit stronger.

He had yet to actually try and call on this power, there was no telling what would happen. And it didn't feel like his old sea powers, so he'd rather not accidentally destroy something.

So for now he simply ignored the growing power inside him and focused on training his new body to reach its current physical peak.

Which he did end up succeeding in, as much anyway seeing as he was still a growing teen. Percy had been fit in old life, it was kind of mandatory, but his body never got to the point of developing actual visible muscles. He by no means looked like Hercules but he definitely took on a more lean and defined body build that an athletic god like Apollo had.

But while having a new body to mold in his image was nice, it brought in other problems. He had to go through puberty again and for some reason, it felt like twice as bad as before.

And while he could have easily relieved these tensions by simply going to one of the many pillow houses in Lys, he would rather not spend any money on luxuries. Sure they weren't starving anymore but they still didn't have much.

And so his sexual tension kept growing and growing until one day, while he was working in the garden of the Rogare manse, his relief came in the form of the lady, Larra Rogare.

It had been completely unexpected… well not that unexpected, he had kind of led her on by doing stuff like taking off his shirt in front of her but she had already been practically drooling at him by that point.

The moment she led him to the main chamber they went at it like rabbits.

Percy usually wasn't one to sleep with another man's wife (that was more of Zeus's thing), but that was 'before' he reached an absolute bat shit level of horniness.

So after that not so faithful day, he and Lady Rogare took any chance they could to screw each other's brains out.

He should have known that it wouldn't end well. The reality tv shows of his old world should have taught him that these kinds of things always ended badly.

But not even the Oracle of Delphi could have known how bad it would end.

Percy plopped down next to Lady Rogare with a satisfied smile on his face, "That...was amazing." He breathed out.

Lady Rogare laid next to him, also looking very satisfied. "You always perform amazingly, my love." She smiled, trying to calm her heavy breathing.

He rolled on top of her and positioned himself between her legs, "Do you think we can go again before Lord Rogare comes back?" Percy gave her a roguish grin.

"You are an insatiable beast. What would I do without you?" She said coyly.

"Probably find someone else to fuck you." Percy said lamely before he breathed in sharply due to her gripping his cock hard in her hand.

She brought their lips close to each other, "No one can fuck me like the way you do." Lady Rogare smirked.

Their lips crashed together and eventually parted to begin their regular tongue battle. Once he slipped himself back inside of her, the room was quickly filled with lustful moans.

Just as Percy began speeding up his thrusts, the door to the main chamber burst open.

"What's going on in here!" Percy scrambled off of Lady Rogare while she brought the bed covers over herself with a surprised yelp.

Standing gobsmacked in the doorway, was Lord Rogare. His jaw was dropped as his mind tried to process the unholy sight before him.

'The worst possible outcome just had to happen to me.' Percy thought dreadfully as panic began to kick in.

There had to be hundreds of thousands of wives cuckolding their husbands at this very moment but fate deemed Perseus Targaryen ripe for the proverbial 'fuck you' train. It was like the three fates still had it out for him and he could have sworn that he heard a woman's amused chuckle in the back of his mind.

His life was over. Lys was practically ruled by all the wealthy and noble families. It was laughable at how easy Lord Rogare could sentence him to death.

The sobbing faces of Viserys and Daenerys flashed across his mind. They would be alone again, just as they had been before. Completely exposed to the cruel nature of this gods forsaken world. They had barely survived with the help of a reincarnated demigod, just imagining what might happen to them if he was gone filled him with fear.

Over the years, Percy had grown to love his new family just as much as he did his old one.

Each of the Targaryens played an important role in his life now. The sometimes irritating but hilarious Viserys. The sweet and innocent, Daenerys, who always was able to put a smile on his face no matter how grim things looked.

Sure his new family was just as estranged as his old one but that didn't make it any worse. Percy had found the loved ones he had always sworn to protect with fierce and unbending loyalty.

He couldn't let his family become mere victims to this cruel world again.

And so, he did the only thing his panicked brain could think of at the moment. He reached towards the wall above the bed-post and took a hold of what he knew to be the Valyrian steel sword of the House of Rogare, Truth.

With precise aim and strength, he threw the sword like a javelin. And watched as it pierced right through the heart of Lord Rogare.

* * *

**And done! Now I know what you might be thinking. **

**Why the hell did you decide to rewrite it!? **

**Truth is, I felt like the Tale of the Black Dragon deserved better writing. The idea of the story was concrete but the characters just didn't have enough well character to really develop the story. I want to be able to connect with the characters and I'm sure some of you do as well. It took a long while to decide what I wanted to do. And a lot of procrastinating too. But now that I finished this first chapter. I feel like my choice was for the best. **

**I'm sorry if some of you were hoping I continue the other story and I can only hope you try to give this rewrite a chance. This new story will still have those badass fight scenes, albeit a lot more tamed, but it's for the betterment of the overall tale. **

**Again, sorry if I disappointed anyone but this needed to be done. **

**On another note. I have so many stories drafted and even some with a few chapters to them already. It's like I have so many stories and crossover plots that it just keeps me up at night!**

**I know some people don't like authors that write multiple stories at the same time but I really think my attention span is worse than Percy's. **

**Anyways, until next time! Hopefully not too long of a wait this time. Haha **

**Added Note: This chapter has been edited and fixed to the best of my current ability, if anyone sees any grammatical errors with it then please point them out in a constructive manner. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Emporer's Song **

**Disclaimer: ASOIAF and PJO are owned by their respective creators. **

**A/N: I just realized that all the old reviews don't match the story so far whatsoever. Whoops, that's kind of awkward. Guess you all should probably review so it doesn't confuse any newcomers. **

**Reviews: **

**Jasper123 (Guest): Thank you! Percy still has a long way until he sits on any throne. It may be the Iron Throne or even an entirely different throne. Who knows really. All I know is that Percy will eventually become an Emperor.**

** : A lot of things that happen to Viserys and Dany in the book does not happen in this story. We'll find out her goals sooner or later. Percy at this point of time has no reason or want to regain his supposedly rightful throne. Events in this chapter will kick start him on the path of a conqueror. Percy is replacing baby Aegon in this story. Just assume he escaped with Rhaella and Viserys to Dragonstone while his sister stayed behind. We'll see how things go in regards to how Percy takes the Seven Kingdoms. **

**TheLaughingMan1: Haha. Yes I ran into the problem of the 'perfect Percy' in my original take of the story. This new Percy will have flaws and make mistakes in order to learn from them. That's what makes a true leader after all. **

**Natsu vi Kurosaki: Yes, I'm sure we all loved arrogant Percy haha. This Percy will be much more grounded then the other one. **

**Sian Ray: I see no real point in having the original up. I'm not continuing it after all. But if enough people want that then I suppose I could put them both up seperately. **

**Dopeenight: Thank you! Yes, The Tale of the Black Dragon will always hold a place in my heart. But sadly I desperately needed to bring out more feeling and meaning to the story to do it real justice. Thank you for understanding that. **

** : Thanks. The ending to chapter 1 sets in motion the events that will start Percy off on the path of a conqueror. A Targaryen can never just quit and live peacefully. The god's won't allow it haha. **

**Masso 2010: Yes, I thought TTBD needed a rewrite as well. Percy most likely won't be having his old sea powers back. BUT, I will say that there is a reason why Percy isn't a completely normal human. No spoilers, but I'm sure you could make a guess after this chapter. **

**Silfra: Thanks! **

**Guest: I hope this chapter answers your question in regards to Percy and Lady Rogare. **

**Ippon: To my knowledge, Westeros's currency is widely used across the Known World. But I will agree that 1000 silver stags/5 golden dragons is a lot. But keep in mind, Percy was their only servant and they were only being kind to him as his uncle is supposedly sick. For a former banking family that used to be on par with the Iron Bank of Braavos, 5 golden dragons a week is minuscule. I won't be getting too much into detail with regards to other city's currencies unless I have to. I'd rather stick to one universal currency the same as just using the USD in the real world. But I'll make sure not to overprice things in the future. Thanks for bringing this up! **

**TBM10: I'm aware of the changes to their ages. I wanted Daenerys to be two years younger than Perseus since he's replacing Aegon. I've read that Dany was 13 when the first book started so I'm just trying to keep her along those lines. Ages are sometimes vague in Asoiaf. It won't change much though I assure you. **

**ficreader2011: Thanks. There is still some time before Daenerys even thinks of learning how to wield a sword. Women aren't really supported by their male counterparts to take up arms in Planetos. She may do so anyway though. Who knows.**

**Kkmememesha: I doubt the Triarchy of Lys would care about who told who to do what. They'd probably just kill both of them. Haha**

**Rigald02: Yes, this Percy will be more like his old self but with a twist on the whole personal loyalty fatal flaw deal. There is a reason Athena said that his fatal flaw was dangerous. Rick Riordan just couldn't really bring out its darker side because, well, it's a kids book. He very briefly touched up on it though when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus and Percy almost choked a goddess to death with her own poison. Rick wrote how even Annabeth was afraid of that kind of Percy. **

**BlackWolf419: Probably.**

**Warnings: Violence, Gore **

**Chapter 2. The Old Griff**

* * *

**oOo**

_297 AC, Lys _

Absolute silence reigned in the bed chamber as Percy and Lady Rogare stared at the corpse of Lord Rogare. The now bloodied sword, Truth, still embedded in the man's chest.

Percy didn't know why he did it. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Who could have expected for Lord Rogare to just barge in while Percy was in the middle of banging his lady wife?

Certainly not Percy, that's who. The old man was supposed to be on his way back from his trip to Tyrosh. At least a full day's worth of travel by sea.

Did the sea god of this world grant the old man a speedy passage just to spite Percy? No, he was just incredibly 'lucky' like that.

He had been ready to simply run past the man as profanities and promises of death were sent at the back of his head. After which, Percy would simply gather his things and leave Lys with Viserys and Daenerys in tow.

Now that he had killed Lord Rogare though, he would have the hounds of hell at his heels in his escape. How could he do something so stupid? So utterly reckless and heartless as to kill a man.

A sudden feeling of sickness overwhelmed Percy and he hurled onto the floor.

He had killed an innocent man. Not just any man but a man who had given him a job and money to provide for his family. And in return for his kindness, Percy had sex multiple times with his wife and then killed him when he had found out.

Percy hurled onto the floor again, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He was a hero. Someone who helped others. Someone who had saved the world without so much as regarding personal gain.

How could he be so selfish? How could he be so heartless to a man that had shown him nothing but kindness and respect?

"Perseus, you have to leave." Lady Rogare finally spoke.

He continued to sob. His tears staining the floor just as the blood of Lord Rogare was. The blood of an innocent man was now on his hands.

Lady Rogare rushed to him, "You have to leave, Perseus!" She told him.

This time he responded, "W-What about you?" Percy hiccuped.

"I'll be fine. I'll just tell them a robber came inside and killed him. Y-You'll have to kill the guards at the entrance so the story is convincing. No one will believe a woman killed her wife along with two guards." Lady Rogare said.

Percy recoiled from her touch, "How could you be so calm about this? I killed an innocent man!" He shouted.

"You had to do it, Perseus! If you didn't then he would have had us both killed." Lady Rogare snapped at him.

She stood and walked over to the corpse of Lord Rogare. After a brief moment of hesitation, she grabbed Truth and wrenched it from the man's body.

"Here. Valyrian steel is very rare and expensive. The Triarchy will have no choice but to accept that it was a thieves doing." She pressed the sword into his hand.

"I ruined our lives. We were doing so well. And I ruined it all because of my own selfishness." Percy murmured, distraught.

Seeing how broken he was. Lady Rogare knelt next to Percy to hold him in comfort, "I'm truly sorry things have to end in this way, my love. If only he had died of old age so we could be together." She said.

Her words made Percy pause before turning to look at her, "You wanted your husband to die so we could be together?" He asked incredulously.

She blinked, "Well, yes. He wasn't exactly the best husband. He certainly couldn't fuck me as well as you." Percy's stomach flipped again.

"This was wrong. I shouldn't have done this." He shook his head.

"Perseus. My sweet Perseus. You did this for love." Lady Rogare whispered to him.

He looked at her, "For love?" Percy asked, perplexed.

She smiled, "Isn't it love that makes us do the things we do? It can give us the strength to do things we wouldn't normally be able to do otherwise." She told him.

Love. Perhaps the strongest emotion in existence. Percy was quite familiar with love. He had met the personification of it after all. It was true. Love made good men and women do things that they normally wouldn't do.

Like how Paris had snuck Helen back to Troy with him regardless of consequences. An entire city had fallen just because of the actions of two people who had been in love.

It had to be the reason. There was no other way a hero like him would do such a cruel act. His love had made him make the choice he normally wouldn't have been able to make. The love he had for his new family and perhaps even the love he shared with Lady Rogare.

"Yes, love. We're in love, right?" Percy asked her.

She smiled sweetly, "Of course, we are in love. I love you more than anything." Their lips met again over the corpse of the late Lord Rogare whose body was not yet cold.

Percy ended the kiss, "I love you." He said with a smile.

"And I you, Perseus. Now go. You will have to stay away for a while and wait until things die down. Then we can be together." Lady Rogare told him.

He nodded slowly, "When will we see each other again?" Percy asked desperately.

"Soon. But for now you must go. Make sure you deal with the guards outside." Percy frowned a bit at that before Lady Rogare pulled him into another kiss.

"You'll do what you must for our love right?" She caressed his face.

"I'll do it. For you." He said, determined.

She smiled before bringing him to his feet, "Now go. I'll send for you when everything is over." She promised.

He nodded fervently and dashed out of the room giving her one last smile before taking off completely.

Sword of Truth in hand, Percy ran out of the manse of the house of Rogare. It was only temporary. He would come back along with Viserys and Daenerys and they would all live long and wealthy lives together. Maybe even have children. He couldn't do that with Annabeth in his last life. Him being the son of Poseidon would have put a large target on his children's back. They'd have never been safe.

But now he could have a family of his own. Kids and a loving wife that he could live a comfortable life with. The idea almost made him giggle in excitement.

Maybe this life really was going to be a peaceful haven for Percy. The gods themselves knew that he more than deserved it.

The days of Percy Jackson savior of the world, Champion of Olympus was over. He would officially retire his sword and live a calm life with Lady Rogare. Lord Perseus Rogare. That thought actually made him giggle.

And that was the last thing the two guards at the manse entrance heard before their heads were separated from their shoulders.

* * *

**oOo**

_Some time later…_

When Percy arrived at the inn the sun had long since set. Truth was still in his hand as he sped down the roads.

Blood splatter had all but decorated his white linen short so he had to get rid of it on the way to the inn and go topless. There weren't many people outside so it didn't look too odd. Most people probably just thought he was coming back from a pillow house.

The same man dressed in red armor was still passed out on one of the tables. If it wasn't for hearing the man's loud snoring every day he passed him then Percy would have thought the man had died years ago.

Percy bounded up the stairs two steps at a time. They had eventually all gotten separate rooms, except Daenerys who shared a room with Percy, so he went to Viserys's door before his own.

"Viserys, open the door!" Percy said, repeatedly banging on the wooden door.

He could hear groans from the other side of the door before it opened, "Why in the seven hells are you banging so loudly?" Viserys answered the door.

Completely naked.

Percy looked behind Viserys to see the naked sleeping form of a silver haired woman. Unlike him, Viserys had no qualms with purchasing women from pleasure houses. After he had started making his own coin working for the cityguard, the Targaryen prince had a new sex slave in his bed every other day.

"I need to tell you and Dany something. Follow me." Percy didn't give him a chance to protest as he pulled him away.

"Can't this wait till the morning, Perseus?" Viserys moaned tiredly.

Percy ignored his uncle and opened his room's door. Sitting on her bed surrounded by piles of books was Daenerys. She looked up from the book she was reading and blinked at the not so odd sight. It wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked. They had lived and bathed with each other for years after all.

Daenerys seemed to know that something was wrong, "What's wrong, Perseus?" She stood up from her bed.

After peaking back down the barren hallway, Percy closed the door behind him and Viserys.

He pressed his back against the door to regain his breathing. Meanwhile Daenerys began to slowly pale as she kept looking back and forth between the naked Viserys who still looked half asleep and the half naked Percy who looked like he had made a horrible mistake.

"Oh gods." Daenerys muttered in horror, "Please tell me you two didn't have sex!"

Her comment made Percy choke on air and Viserys looked like he had swallowed a lemon. To be honest it probably did kind of look that way from her perspective. A lot of things had happened to change what kind of guy Percy was, recent events proved that much certain, but he most definitely still liked women. He had nothing against people who swung that way but...yeah no.

"W-What? Gods no, Viserys was already naked with some pleasure slave by the time I came here!" Percy spluttered in embarrassment.

Viserys's face wrinkled, "I may be many things but a boy lover is _not _one of them." He said in disgust.

Daenerys released a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank the Seven." She murmured to herself.

Percy decided it was best to end that conversation and never touch up on it again, "I have something to tell you both." He announced.

"Well, hurry up and get on with it. Whores aren't cheap you know." Viserys said, looking annoyed while Daenerys just stared at him expectantly.

Looking at their faces now Percy couldn't help but feel greatly ashamed. The past few years had been good to them. Definitely much better considering their beginning years. Things had been looking up for them.

Viserys had told him about a potential promotion for him in the cityguard. Of the men in the cityguard who already looked up to him like he was their captain. How the pleasure slaves in the pillow houses called him 'Viserys the Wild' because of his frightening stamina and ferocity in bed.

Daenerys was more than happy reading her history books and retelling tales of Old Valyria to Percy before bed every night. Her happy smile when she talked of the dragons of Old Valyria always put a smile on his face. She no longer went to bed with an empty stomach or scared of the dangers the next day might bring. A few Lyseni boys had even begun trying to court her. Though Percy and Viserys made sure to end that.

And now all of that was potentially ruined. All because of his love for Lady Rogare. If this world had any real gods, then he prayed that they would have mercy if not for Percy then for Viserys and Daenerys.

Percy coughed uncomfortably, "I-uh kindofkilledLordRogare." He mumbled.

They blinked in confusion, "Speak up, dear nephew! The whores with my cock in their mouths sound more clearer than you." Viserys rolled his eyes.

Daenerys shot her brother an annoyed look, "Was that really necessary?" Viserys blissfully ignored her.

Percy sighed, "I said that I killed Lord Rogare!" Cue the pen drop silence.

The two Targaryen siblings looked at him closely. As if expecting him to say it was a joke. After a few more moments the realization kicked in and they gaped at him in shock.

"What the hell do you mean you killed Lord Rogare?" Viserys shouted.

Daenerys looked gobsmacked, "I-I don't understand. I thought he was a good man?" She said.

Percy tiredly ran a hand through his hair, "It wasn't on purpose. He caught me sleeping with his wife, Lady Rogare." He told them, shocking them even further.

"I would have expected something like this from myself but not you Perseus!" Viserys said in disbelief.

Daenerys sat back down on her bed. No longer able to take what she was hearing while standing. The distress in her face was quite visible as she gazed off into space.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this! I didn't want to kill him, Viserys." Percy said, angrily.

Viserys looked at him incredulously, "You fucked another man's wife! And not just any man. A Lord of a noble house! How did you expect it would end?" He shouted at him

Percy stepped up to Viserys's face, "How could I possibly know that he would be back so early? If it were you, you wouldn't have even waited that long to fuck her!" He shouted back.

"You were supposed to be better than me!" Viserys roughly shoved Percy back.

"Enough, both of you!" Both Targaryen men stopped in their tracks.

Daenerys had stood back up to glare at both of them. Both boys stared at her shock. This was probably the first time she had ever raised her voice. She looked quite scary when she was angry.

"This is nobody's fault! If anything it's Lady Rogare's fault. She would have just slept with someone else if Perseus wasn't there." Daenerys told them.

Viserys scoffed, "So our lives are now ruined because of some highborn whore!" He spat.

"She is not a whore! She loves me and I love her." Percy declared.

Viserys looked at him with an 'are you stupid' look while Daenerys looked like her life was crumbling around her. Which it kind of was.

"You love her? Oh please, Perseus. You don't love her. You just love the way she sucks your cock. There's plenty of other whores to do that!" Viserys told him.

Percy glared at him, "Once everything dies down. We'll be able to live with her and I will become her husband." He said.

Viserys blinked at his declaration before he began howling in laughter, "Marriage!? You may be the true king of the Seven Kingdoms but to her you're nothing more than a glorified servant." He said, viciously.

"She told me so herself. And that she would send for me and we would live together." Percy said, seemingly trying to convince himself more than anything.

"And you believe the words of a woman who cheated on her husband and let him be killed right in front of her?" Viserys said to him.

"Y-Yes. She wouldn't lie to me." Perseus murmured to himself as the truth of that matter began revealing itself to him.

Viserys's eyes glanced at the Valyrian steel sword in Percy's hand, "And I suppose she told you to take the sword of house Rogare to make it look like a robbery." He said.

Percy nodded slowly, "She said that it would be more convincing." He mumbled.

"How many people do you think saw you running about with a bloodied Valyrian sword in hand?" The veil of naivety over Percy's mind was completely uncovered.

It was no secret that he wasn't the brightest person. But was he really so stupid? How could he trust the words of a woman who had cheated on her own husband? Even if it was Percy that she cheated on him with.

He crumbled to his knees. What kind of world was he in? His old world wasn't the greatest but at least there was a reason for most of the bad things that happened. Monsters with vendettas killed demigods and vice versa. Old enemies of the gods rising to reclaim their past glory. The second World War that had been started because of the natural feud between sons of the Big Three. There was a reason for all the bad things that had happened in his old world.

What was the reason now? There weren't any gods in this world to Percy's knowledge. He was sure one of them would at least know who or what he had been.

This world had monsters. But it wasn't the same mythical creatures as before. This world's monsters had beautiful faces and silver tongues. Lies, manipulation and backstabbing infected this world.

His fatal flaw was personal loyalty.

But what was loyalty in this disease ridden world where the rich preyed on the poor and the poor preyed on their fellow poor. Women and children were sold into slavery for a few coins. Justice was non-existent in this world. The wealthy continued to do as they wished free of consequences so long as it didn't hurt the other wealthy families like them.

Percy had died and been reincarnated into a soulless world.

He barely registered when the door was suddenly kicked open. Five men in cityguard armor came rushing in. A hard blow to the back of his head made him fall face forward. It was hard enough to send any normal man into unconsciousness but not Percy. Truth slipped out his hand and clattered onto the floor next to him.

Viserys yelled in rage but there was nothing he could really do. While he was physically fit in his own right, he was still just a normal human. Three armored men easily took him down and pinned him on the floor.

Percy's glazed over eyes were drawn towards Daenerys who screamed as two other men latched onto her. Their wicked laughs rang throughout the room as they began tearing her dress apart. Viserys shouted vulgar insults and even tearful pleas as he helplessly watched his little sister be stripped down to her undergarments as the men struggled to lay her down on her back.

His eyes flicked to where Truth lay on the floor within arms reach. The men believed that he was out cold, so he was on the floor entirely forgotten.

But what did it matter? This world was rotten to its core. If he allowed himself to save Viserys and Daenerys by killing these men, then it would only delay the inevitable. The endless cycle of backstabbing and manipulation. It would never end. It would simply keep going around in circles. Like a wheel.

'_**So break the wheel.'**_

A woman's voice rang clear in his head. It was one from his dream all those years ago. The same one that made him feel loved and comforted. Just like how he felt when he was in his father, Poseidon's, presence.

'_**Change this world forever.' **_

'_But how? There is corruption everywhere I look in this world. How can I heal a tree when it's roots are rotted.' _He thought hopelessly.

'_**Then burn the tree, Perseus. And plant a new one. A better one, free of the corruption of its predecessor. Re-mold the world to how it should be.' **_

'_People will fight it.' _He told her.

'_**Humans never like change. That's why people like you have to make it happen.' **_

The world would never change if the system never changed with it. Even in his old world the rich still preyed on the poor in the shadows. But at least there was a chance. A chance that a kid from Manhattan would grow up to become a leader. That was all that mattered at the end of the day. As long as the regular people of the world had a voice. Then the world could gradually become better.

'_**Will you be that voice, my son?'**_ He felt the soothing presence leave his mind, like smoke in the wind.

Could he be the one to change everything? Was that the reason, the sole purpose for which he was born? He had thought that he had come to grips with new life. That he had left Percy Jackson behind. But now he realized that he was still hiding behind him. That was the real reason for him telling Lord Rogare that his name was Perseus Jackson.

Percy Jackson hadn't been a hero. He had been someone who just protected his family and friends from all manner of threats. If anyone threatened the lives of his friends or family they were his enemy. The world could have burned and he wouldn't have cared as long as his own friends and family were safe.

Was that selfish? Before he would have said yes. His old world didn't deserve to burn just because he refused to act without personal incentive.

But things had changed. Just as all things did. This world deserved to burn. It deserved to be pulled from its roots and tossed into the abyss. A world like this wasn't a world he wished for his family to live in. So it needed to burn and be made anew.

Was that selfish?

"Perseus!" Daenerys screamed.

Sure it was.

Percy lunged into action. Snatching Truth from the floor, he spun across the room and sunk its blade through the back of one of the men on Daenerys.

"What the-!" A flick of Perseus's wrist decapitated the other man with precision only gained with years of experience.

The other three men were on their feet by then, swords raised in panic. He was on them like a flash of lightning.

Steel flashed as he parried a sword blade away from him before ducking under another sword swing. His sword found housing inside of a soldier's guts. Armor, flesh and bone were no obstacle Percy dragged his sword across the man's midsection. The blade exited the man's side to deflect another soldier's retaliated sword slash. A front kick to the chest sent the parried soldier slamming back into a wall.

Viserys recollected himself and quickly snatched up the sword of the soldier that was almost cut in half. He stabbed the other soldier in the back, the blade piercing through to the front of the man's chest.

Percy silently stalked toward the last groaning soldier he had kicked into the wall. The man's eyes widened as he saw him approach.

"P-Please! Mercy!" The man begged.

Percy positioned himself. He held his sword in reverse grip in one hand as he rested his other hand on the pommel, "All out of mercy." He said, before thrusting forward with all his weight to pierce directly through the man's mouth.

He withdrew his blade from the man's corpse and looked back at the shocked Viserys and Daenerys.

"Three naked Targaryens in a room full of dead people. There is a joke there somewhere." Percy frowned thoughtfully.

Maybe it was the absurdity of the comment in light of recent events. Or maybe the belief that the Targaryens were all mad was finally being proven true. But after he said that, the room was quickly filled with the laughs of all three Targaryens.

* * *

**oOo**

It didn't need to be said that they needed to leave Lys. No doubt more cityguard men would be coming. So they dressed themselves and packed up all of their clothes and valuables as fast as they could.

Percy fastened his sack onto his back and looked toward Daenerys, "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her silently crying over her books.

"We won't be able to take all of them." She said sadly.

That much was true. While Percy could carry all of them, he wouldn't be able to fight if he did so. And he was almost positive that he would need to.

"We'll buy you more books once we are settled into another city. I promise." Percy told her.

Daenerys continued to sniffle but eventually nodded. After Daenerys fastened her sack onto her back, Percy took ahold of her hand and began leading her out of the room.

"It's just like old times." Daenerys jokes, gesturing to their joined hands.

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." In some ways, he could still see the scared little girl he had dragged along all those years ago.

Viserys was already ready by the time they reached his door. He had adorned his black leather chest plate, greaves and gauntlets. There were two red hilt scimitars that didn't have cross-guards on his back positioned in an 'X'. Percy had to admit that Viserys looked like quite the warrior.

It made him wish that he had bothered to buy any sort of armor.

"We should leave now. They'll be coming soon to check on the men they already sent." Viserys told Perseus while holding out his sack to Daenerys.

She gave him an incredulous look, "Why do I have to carry your stuff?" Daenerys asked.

Viserys rolled his eyes, "If you didn't notice sister I have two swords and only two hands. And if I put it on my back it'll get in the way of drawing my swords." He explained to her like she was a child.

Daenerys snatched the sack from his hand and slung it over her shoulder with some difficulty, "I should drop your stuff into the sea." She muttered to herself.

They quickly descended the stairs. No one else was in the inn bar except the same old man who was still sleeping. Just as Percy thought his luck had changed for the better, the inn doors burst open and six men piled in.

"Wonderful, the reinforcements are already here." Viserys said sarcastically before drawing both his scimitars while Percy drew Truth.

He positioned himself next to Viserys as the men crept forward with their swords drawn, "Stay behind us, Daenerys." Percy told her as he took his sword stance.

"Twin Dancing Dragons?" Viserys asked Perseus, his eyes trained on the men in front of them.

"You better not accidentally cut me again." Percy grumbled.

"That was just one time." Viserys said offhandedly.

They both sprung into action. Positioning themselves back to back, they spun around each other blocking and deflecting the swords of anyone who came close to them.

Percy deflected a sword blade and twirled around to parry another blade meant for Viserys as Viserys spun around him to slice open the throat of the man Percy had deflected. Percy stepped into a soldiers guard. He swung his sword upward in a vertical slash and cleaved the soldier's sword arm clean off. Screams of pain filled the air before Percy stabbed the man through his chest.

Meanwhile Viserys used one of his scimitars to redirect a sword into the ground allowing Viserys to bring his other scimitar around to stab right through the man's neck.

Down to three men in just moments the other soldiers began slowly circling the two Targaryens who stood ready.

"First person to attack is a boy lover." Viserys taunted in a singsong tone.

One man growled angrily before lunging forward, sword raised.

"We have a winner!" Viserys said, moving to block the man's overhead strike.

"Perseus!" Percy turned to see one of the men going towards Daenerys rather than them. Probably to use her as a hostage.

With a grunt, Percy threw his sword like a spear toward the man. His aim proved itself once again as his sword pierced right through the man's side. The force behind the throw sent the man flying into a couple of tables.

A war cry alerted Percy to an enemy in front of him and he sidestepped the soldiers stab. Instead of backing away however like Percy expected the man to, he bull rushed him.

Percy fell on his back with the man on top of him desperately pushing against Percy's grip to try and bring his sword down onto his neck. Before Percy could use his strength to push the man off of him a man's arm roughly snatched the other man off of him.

Which was confusing. Since Viserys was currently playing around with the other soldier.

Percy stood up to see the old man dressed in faded red armor that had been asleep before now sitting on top of the soldier.

"You bastard son of a whore. How dare you touch the rightful king!" With every word, the old man brought his armored fist down into the guards face until it became nothing more than a bloody and fleshy mess.

Viserys had apparently gotten bored of his opponent. He ended the fight after spinning around a wide strike and catching the man with a slash to the back of the knees before finishing him.

He along with Daenerys joined Percy's side as they stared at the raging old man as he kept bashing in the already dead man's face.

"Erm. I'm pretty sure he's dead, old man!" Viserys called out.

The man finally stopped punching the corpse, breathing heavily in exertion. They tensed as the man turned toward them.

He had a head full of greying red hair with a red beard that showed bits of grey here and there. His reddish armor looked old and worn along with a grimy red wolf cloak.

"Forgive me. I may have gone a bit too far." The man said, embarrassed.

Percy gave him a 'you think' look before his manners kicked in, "Well, thanks for the help. I know you didn't have to do that." He thanked the man who only shook his head.

"It's only the duty of a sworn knight to his King, your grace." The man said, bowing his head in reverence.

They blinked in surprise. No one should have known where they were. They had never given anyone their real last names, "Uh. I'm just a servant. My name is Perseus Jackson." Percy chuckled nervously.

By the amused look that the man adopted Percy knew the lie hadn't worked, "In all my long years I've never heard a name as unique as Perseus. I was quite surprised when your father allowed you to be named as such. You look like him." He said the last part with a somber tone.

"I knew it! I told you that stupid name of yours would blow our cover." Viserys told Percy.

Percy ignored him, "Who are you?" He asked seriously.

The man took a knee and bowed his head, "Former Hand of the King and Lord of Griffin's Roost. Jon Connington at your service, my King." He announced.

"You were that red haired man who my father chose to make Hand of the King!" Viserys's eyes widened in recognition.

Jon nodded, "That was me, my prince. After the Battle of the Trident where...Rhaegar perished, I was forced into exile." His blue eyes dimmed again at the mention of Percy's father.

"I've seen you in this same place for years and you're just now realizing who I am?" Percy asked in suspicion.

Jon looked away in embarrassment, "Well. You probably noticed but I was usually piss drunk. The only reason I saw you tonight was because you all were fighting right in front of me." He said.

Percy tried to recall if he had ever seen the man actually doing anything other than drinking or sleeping. Yeah, he could see how Jon wouldn't know that they were in the same building as him. The man probably hadn't even known what continent he was on.

Faint yells of men outside brought Percy back to attention, "We need to leave the city before they completely lock it down. The gates are probably already being watched. Our best bet is to escape through the city's docks." Viserys said.

If anyone knew the best way out of the city, it was Viserys, "Alright then, we should hurry." Percy nodded before retrieving his sword.

"I beseech you, your grace! Please allow me to be your sworn sword! I promised Rhaegar that I would protect you." Jon begged Percy.

Percy looked and forth between Jon and the door until more yells of approaching men forced him to act, "If you betray me or my family. I will end you." Percy promised him, very serious.

Jon frowned deeply, "I would rather put myself to the sword than betray you, your grace." There was genuine truth in the man's words.

He truly would rather kill himself than betray Percy.

"Let's go then!" Percy said hurriedly as they all ran out of the inn.

The streets were all but empty. Bells rang throughout the city as orders yelled by men could be heard. They took off towards the city's docks.

Viserys led them through back alleys and desolate passageways. Now more than ever Percy was glad that his uncle had joined the cityguard. He seemed to know every route to take that would get them to the docks quickly and without being seen. They made it there in record time.

"We can take that ship. It's probably the fastest one we can handle with only three people." Viserys whispered, pointing at a merchant ship with the words _Sunblaze_ embroidered on the hull.

Viserys cursed, "There's too many men here. We won't be able to get the ship ready to sail with them there." At least a dozen or so men were walking about the docks standing guard.

Percy began to think of a plan, "If the problem is big enough. Will those men leave their posts?" He asked Viserys.

He looked confused as to why Percy was asking this but nonetheless nodded, "Yeah. It'd have to be a pretty big problem though."

"I'll create a distraction. When it starts you'll know. Have the ship ready for when I get back." Percy told them.

Daenerys's eyes widened, "But Perseus, what if you get caught!?" She asked fearfully.

"I should be the one to create the distraction, your grace. It is my duty to protect you!" Jon also argued.

Viserys was oddly silent. Only looking at him with a grim but resigned look. He knew better than anyone that when Percy dedicated himself to a task he wouldn't be turned away from his chosen course.

"If I'm not back in a few minutes after the distraction. Leave without me. That's an order from your King, Jon!" Percy harshly shot down Jon's immediate protest.

Tears formed in Daenerys's eyes, "B-But, Perseus." she said as tears quickly filled her eyes.

Seeing her in tears almost made him reconsider his plan but he steeled himself, "I'll come back, Dany. Pinky promise." He held out his pinky to the girl.

She sniffled but slowly reached out to connect her pinky finger to his, "Pinky promised." She muttered tearfully.

Percy gave her a confident grin before planting a small kiss on her brow, "I'll be back before you know it." He told her before turning away.

"Perseus!" Percy stopped to look over his shoulder at Viserys.

His uncle turned brother-figure stared at him with an unreadable expression, "You will come back." Viserys ordered.

"I will. Can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Percy grinned before darting away.

And so they waited. It felt like hours but it was really only minutes. But still, they waited for their King to return.

* * *

**oOo **

_With Percy… _

The plan was pretty straightforward. Create a distraction big enough to draw all of the cityguard away from the docks. Simple enough right. Percy had done it many times before.

Of course he had the powers of the sea during most of those situations but that's what the big weakness in his plan was.

Percy was finally going to tap into that strange power inside of him. The only problem with that was that he didn't know what would happen when he did. He didn't even know if it would be destructive. But he was out of options and there was another reason for him wanting to go back into the city.

He stayed as silent as possible as he reached the gate entrance of the Rogare manse property. The bodies of the guards he had slain were no longer there. Only the blood stained ground where they had once stood gave any indication of foul play. He closed the gate behind him as quietly as possible.

Sudden voices made Percy freeze, "Do you think they will catch the thief?" Two guards walked side by side towards the stone archway Percy was in.

There was no way Percy could go back out the way he came. The gate would make too much noise. And if he exited the archway, he would be in clear sight of the two men. The only reason they hadn't seen him yet was because it was dark and there were no lights near him. Percy was essentially shrouded in thick shadows. They were closing in fast. He had no choice but to press himself against the archway wall.

They would see him if they got close enough but he had little choice but to stay as still as possible.

"I'm sure the city is already locked down. A nobleman was killed after all and the Valyrian steel sword of house Rogare was stolen as well." The two men conversed as they came closer to Percy.

"I still say Lady Rogare killed him." One man said.

The other guard scoffed, "Don't be stupid. No woman could kill two guards." He told them.

Percy stilled his breathing as they entered the archway. He was almost positive that they would be able to see him so close up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Those huge tits of hers would surely get in the way of sword fighting." They laughed loudly passing right by Percy until they exited the gate.

Were they blind!? He was literally within arms reach of them. Sure it was dark but he should have still been noticeable. It was almost like he had Annabeth's Yankee cap on.

Something told him to look down at his body and when he did, he found the answer to his question. Wisps of darkness were wrapped around his body making him appear like a living shadow. The shadows on the wall he was pressed against had also thickened to make him blend in better like a chameleon.

This was definitely not a power he used to have. He had seen Nico use shadows in this way but he was a son of Hades so that had been more or less understandable. Why was Percy able to do the same now?

With no answer nor time to figure out why he now had these powers, Percy dashed toward the manse.

He noticed that the closer he was to actual shadows the stronger the cloak of shadows became on his body. It disappeared completely when he stepped into the light. It was too bad that Percy was a more straightforward fighter. He would be a pretty good assassin with this new power.

After having spent so many years working around the manse it didn't take long to find a way inside of the house. He hadn't come across Lady Rogare yet so he assumed she was most likely in the main bedchamber.

Making it a point not to make much noise, Percy crept through the lit hallways. Most of the furniture and expensive items that had been around the house were all gone. It was like everything was being moved out.

He halted for a moment as the familiar sound of Lady Rogare's moans reached his ears. Embers of rage were already beginning to kindle within him.

As he reached the halfway open door of the bedchamber he could make out the grunts of a man and the slapping of flesh.

"You like that, yes?" The man grunted as he thrusted.

Lady Rogare moaned loudly in response, "No one can fuck me like you can, my sweet Moreo." Percy's jaw clenched at her words.

The very words she had spoken to him not so long ago.

He decided to end his lurking, "So it's true." Perseus said, walking inside of the room.

Lady Rogare shrieked as she covered herself meanwhile the man named Moreo quickly got off of her. Moreo was a golden haired man. Even though he was taller and older looking than Percy, probably in his 30s, his body was a lot less defined and muscled.

So that's what Percy had been to Lady Rogare. Just a boy with a handsome face and an appealing body.

"Who the hell are you?" Moreo glared at him.

Lady Rogare paled, "P-Perseus." She stuttered, staring at him with blatant fear in her eyes.

Moreo glanced at her in confusion, "You know him?" He asked.

Percy's hard gaze had never left Lady Rogare, "I was her lover. Just as you as you are now, I was in that same bed not too long ago." His monotone voice made her flinch.

"I can explain Perseus!" Lady Rogare said, panicked.

"There is no reason to. I was just a glorified servant to you." Percy repeated Viserys's words with a humorless laugh.

She shook her head in denial, "N-No, I did love you." Her words sounded as hollow as Percy felt.

Moreo apparently had enough as he snatched up a dagger from the nightstand, "So you are the servant? You're no better than a slave really. This was our plan all along fool." He laughed mockingly.

The man completely ignored Lady, no this woman was no 'lady', Larra's orders to be silent.

"The house of Dagareon is already quite wealthy. But with the riches of house Rogare as well, I'll be the lord of the richest family in all of Lys. And Larra will be my lady wife. All we needed was to get rid of that old man and you, our scapegoat."

Percy's fist clenched tightly as Moreo began cackling at his expense.

He looked back to Larra, "Is that true?" He asked tightly.

She trembled and remained silent, but her eyes told him everything that he needed to know. All of it had been a ruse. A plan by the rich to get even richer and blame all misdeeds on the defenseless poor. No one would take the word of a commoner over a noble lady after all.

Moreo's laughter finally ended, "Do you get it now? Is your lowly commoner mind able to finally understand your situation? She used you boy!" He spat viciously.

Percy's head lowered, his silver hair shadowing his eyes, "I get it now. I didn't before, not really. There was still a bit of hope inside of me. The slight chance that this world could change." He said monotonously.

"Huh. What in the hell are you talking about!?" Moreo said in confusion.

He was ignored, "But now I understand what she meant. Now I see why this world is incapable of change. It is because of people like you. The ones who benefit from this corrupted system so they do all they can to continue it." The shadows in the corners of the room thickened and the flames of the candles flickered.

A drop of sweat rolled down Moreo's neck, "Alright. Get out of here. I'll only say it once, boy." He pointed his dagger at Percy threateningly.

"P-Perseus?" Larra asked, nervously.

"Now I understand why." Perseus whispered.

All the candles in the room and even in the hallway fizzled out. Shadows and darkness drowned out everything. Larra and Moreo screamed in surprise and fright.

The two nobles panicked eyes zeroed in on the sudden appearance of two small circles of light. The lights rolled and shifted like beautiful rings of fire.

A sick feeling formed in their guts as they realized that the rings of flames was actually a pair of glowing orange/red irises. They were practically teeming with malice.

And they were looking directly at them.

Moreo gulped in fear, "N-Now look here. Understand what happens to you if anything happens to us. There won't be a place in the Known World that would be safe for you."

"I understand." Percy's glowing eyes flickered towards the ground.

"Y-You understand then? Perfect." Moreo chuckled a bit, still more than a little nervous.

"I understand." Percy repeated in the same dead tone.

Larra continued to tremble, "T-Then we c-can go right? Since y-you understand." She stammered.

"I understand." Glowing eyes filled with nothing but absolute hate snapped back to them.

"Why this world needs to **burn**."

And then everything exploded into flames.

* * *

**oOo**

_At the docks… _

"What could possibly be taking him so long?" Viserys sighed irritably.

Daenerys fidgeted with her dress, "Maybe we could just fight our way through them." She offered weakly.

Viserys scoffed, "I can't fight a dozen men. Not without Perseus at least. This old griff wouldn't be much help either." He said.

"This 'old griff' can hear you, you know." Jon said dryly.

"It's been at least ten minutes since he left." Viserys said, ignoring Jon, "What could he possibly be-" a bright flash of light made them turn towards the city.

Somewhere in the the city a huge fire had suddenly roared to life. A big plume of black smoke raised into the air. They could feel the intense heat even from where they were.

"How in the seven hells did Perseus make that." Viserys gaped in awe as the roaring flames began to spread.

The terrified screams of Lys's people could be heard throughout the city. The guards on the docks all eventually got over their surprise and began shouting as they all ran towards the fire.

"By the faith of the seven, that's quite the distraction." Jon muttered.

"I know right." They all yelped in shock at the sudden voice behind them.

They turned to see a grinning Percy who seemingly appeared out of thin air looking at them in amusement. He looked the same as he did before, a little bloody but otherwise unharmed. Not even a soot mark adorned his entire body.

"Where the hell did you come from? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Viserys growled angrily, though on the inside he was very relieved to see his nephew.

Percy shrugged, "It wasn't very hard to sneak up on you. You were all gawking at the fire like idiots." He chuckled.

"How did you even make such a fire, your grace?" Jon asked Percy.

"I found some barrels filled with oil and set them to blow up." He replied simply.

Viserys didn't look at all convinced but one look from Percy told him to drop it for now, "Let's go then. At least we aren't on a time limit anymore." Viserys grumbled as they began walking down to the docks.

As they approached the ship _Sunblaze_, Percy noticed Daenerys sneaking glances at him from his side.

"What's wrong, Dany?" Percy asked her.

She chewed her lip nervously, "Did you have to make the fire so big? What will happen to the people?" Daenerys asked.

"Don't worry. I set it off in the wealthy part of the city." She still looked concerned, "Hey! Don't be sad for _them_. Those bastards won't even be affected by this. They'll just make people like us rebuild it." His words definitely came out more harsh than he had intended as Daenerys visibly flinched.

Percy calmed himself and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Look. Those are the people we are running from. They are the ones who would do things to us that would be far worse than just the destruction of houses. All we have is each other, Dany. Who do you choose, us or them?" He looked her in the eyes.

Daenerys looked uncertain for a moment before her eyes hardened, "Us!" She said firmly.

"Always us." Percy nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up you two! We don't have all damn night." Viserys yelled at them from aboard the ship.

Percy grinned at Daenerys, "Last one on the ship is a sickly dragon!" He said before dashing away.

"No fair, Perseus!" Daenerys gasped before taking off after him.

It was simple enough to slip out into the sea at full speed. The burning city of Lys in their rear view until eventually only a distant glow of a fire could be seen.

Their new ship was packed with food, wine and other goods so they wouldn't go hungry for the duration of their time out on the sea. It was pretty late into the night so they thought it best to rest now and figure where they were going to go in the morning. After they ate, Daenerys went to sleep along with Jon.

The 'Old Griff' as Viserys called him wanted to stay up and keep watch. But Percy could see that the man didn't look completely aware of his surroundings. He was probably still a bit hungover from drinking so much. After Percy ended up having to use his 'Kingly' powers to order the man to sleep, he did so. Albeit a bit grumpily.

After a while nothing could be heard except the light snores of Daenerys that were drowned out by the motor engine named Jon.

Percy stood at the bow of the ship, looking out over the calm waves. The feeling of peace and belonging he had always felt before when he was out on the sea was gone. In its place nothing but a reminiscent feeling of comfort along with another strange feeling.

He couldn't really put it into words, but the sea almost felt curious at his existence. Like it was seeing something that both confused and excited it.

"Everyone's asleep." Percy's thoughts were put aside as Viserys joined him.

"I already figured that. It's kind of hard not to know." Percy said blandly.

Viserys shook his head in amusement as he leaned against the ship's railing, "I think I know why they call him Griff. It's because he snores like a chicken that's being strangled." He jokes.

They broke out into laughter. These were the moments Percy lived for. The tranquil moments with his loved ones where they could simply stay in each other's presence and laugh. He had them with all of his old family and friends. Now he was re-experiencing it with his new family. It made it better somehow. Knowing that moments like these continue to happen even after you die. Most people weren't reincarnated with their memories as Percy had been but still. It was comforting to know.

After a few moments of overlooking the water, Viserys looked at Percy, "So are you going to tell me how you actually started that fire? I know it wasn't barrels of oil. Those are all guarded under lock and key." The Targaryen prince said matter-of-factly.

Percy sighed, "You always seem to know when I'm lying, don't you?" He said with a shake of his head.

Viserys simply shrugged, "I just question everything unlike Daenerys. She could never believe that you would lie to her. So?" He looked at Percy with an expectant look.

"Fine. Just don't freak out." Percy told him before holding out his hand, palm upward.

Before Viserys could question his sanity, a bright orange flame roared to life in Percy's hand. After a few moments of expecting the fire to burn his hand, Viserys was very surprised to see that the flame wasn't harming him whatsoever.

"H-How are you doing that?" Viserys asked, staring at the fire in awe.

Percy shrugged, "I just focus on this weird feeling inside of me and then I just...well...do it." He said simply.

Viserys put forth a tentative finger toward the fire to see if it was real, "Are you sure this is real fire?" He asked Percy, his hand now hovering directly over the fire completely unharmed.

Blinking dumbly at the sight in front of him, Percy nodded, "Erm. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. It turned Larra Rogare into ashes. Do you not feel the heat!?" Percy asked, baffled.

Ignoring the comment about Lady Rogare for now Viserys answered, "I mean it's a little warm but not hot." Though it was gradually getting warmer.

Percy blinked again before he hummed, "I guess you were right about Targaryens having dragon's blood in them." He extinguished the flame.

"Yeah, but I've never heard of a Targaryen actually 'creating' fire. That's like...magic." Viserys said.

"Well I don't know how to do magic so I guess we can just chalk it up to me being a stronger dragon then you." Percy grinned cheekily.

"Please, I'm still more of a dragon than you." He snorted before turning serious, "So what now?" This question made Percy sigh deeply as he focused on the horizon.

"I really don't know. I've basically ruined our lives again. I even-" Percy choked a bit, "I've even become a murderer." His purple eyes shined with unshed tears.

Viserys frowned, "I'm guessing you killed Lady Rogare?" He asked grimly.

Percy slowly nodded, "And another man, Moreo of house Darageon. He was...with her." He finished bitterly.

"Hmm. I guess you really have become a murderer." Viserys said simply.

Tears silently fell down Percy's face. He didn't know what he had expected to hear. He killed an innocent man. And even if Larra and Moreo had used him, Percy had still killed two more people. He had told Daenerys that it was necessary. That it was either them or the enemy. But he was just putting on a brave face for someone he considered to be a little sister. Someone who looked up to him like he was a hero.

An image of his younger cyclops brother, Tyson, flashed through his mind. No matter what Percy did, Tyson always looked at him with the utmost trust and adoration. Like Percy was a flawless human being who could do no wrong in Tyson's eyes. It was the same look Daenerys gave him.

And it ate at his heart because he knew that he was far from perfect. He may have been a skilled swordsman and an all around 'lucky' guy but he still made plenty of mistakes. Mistakes that he shouldn't have made but did anyway against his better judgment. He wasn't perfect.

He was a fake. A complete and utter phony.

"But who says murderers are bad?" Percy turned to look at an innocent looking Viserys.

"I think that's the whole point of being a murderer, Viserys. They are generally bad people." Percy sniffled.

Viserys scoffed, "You want to know who says that? The losers! The ones who lost are the ones who complain. You don't see people calling that fat bastard on the Iron Throne a murderer for killing my brother!" Percy began to listen to Viserys intently.

"They call him a winner. Robert Baratheon won by killing my brother, and do you know what everyone calls him? They call him a King! The winners in this world are the ones who pillage, rape and murder to get what they want!" Viserys roughly grabbed ahold of Percy's shoulders, whose attention was solely focused on him.

"So what if a couple of losers call you a murderer! They remain where they are stationed in life because they are too weak and afraid to win! And then they try to use their 'morals' against you and say that you are the monster! You are not a monster, Perseus. You are a winner!" Percy's eyes widened a fraction at his declaration.

"You win by any means necessary because that's just what winning is in this world. We Targaryens had to fight for the right to rule. We had to murder countless men and women to sit upon the Iron Throne. Just as Robert Baratheon had to do so for the right to sit his fat ass on the throne today. So wipe those fucking tears out of your eyes!" Percy sniffled one more time before hurriedly wiping his tears away.

Viserys pointed out to the distant lands ahead of them, "Do you see that Perseus? That is what you get when you win. You get to decide what happens next. And you get to decide what those losers out there will do to help you continue to win."

"You were born to be a king Perseus. You were born to be a winner. No one has the right to label you a monster for doing what you were born to do. For doing what any other man who is strong enough would do. All of that over there, Perseus?" Viserys gestured toward the land ahead, "It's yours, so take it!"

There were no more words that needed to be said. This was what Percy was born to do. What he had done before even being born in this world. Except for those close to him, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. They were nothing to him. Non-existent.

He was born to win. It was all he had ever done in life. All of the obstacles the Fates had laid in front of him, he had passed them.

What gave a bunch of people too afraid to even fight for themselves the right to question his morality? Absolutely nothing.

He would fight for what he wanted. For what his family wanted. And he would win, as he always had before.

Percy snorted as he turned back to Viserys, "You know. You really are good at giving speeches. You would be a good King, Viserys." He grinned.

Seeing that his nephew was feeling better, Viserys shared his grin, "Nah. Being a King is overrated. I'd rather be a legendary general. Like that Julius Caesar fellow you told me all those stories about." He said.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna need a Julius Caesar level general pretty soon here. You up for it?" Percy asked.

Viserys raised a brow, "Just what exactly are you planning to do, Perseus?" He asked curiously.

Percy turned towards the distant lands, "I'm planning to win it, Viserys. For good." He told him.

"To win what for good?" Viserys said, confused.

Percy looked back at Viserys with a wide grin, "The game of thrones of course."

* * *

**Woohoo! You made it to the end of chapter numero dos. Make sure to leave a follow if you're new, and leave a review if you have any questions you want me to answer. No spoilers! **

**Until next time, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Emporer's Song**

**Disclaimer: ASOIAF and PJO belong to its respective owners. Some of the elements in this story are inspired by other published works. I do not take credit for any of these ideas.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and stuff from the last chapter. It gives me a lot to think about most of the time. **

**Hadrian. Caesar: I had Percy use legions in the TTBD story. I might do the same for this story. **

**Masso2010: I mean, I thought I gave a couple strong hints of why already. If you know about the lore of asoiaf then there is only one thing capable of manipulating fire and shadows. No spoilers though! **

**Jasper123: Nope! Chaos and the Fates have NO power in the world of asoiaf. Well, maybe Chaos but it couldn't care less what happens to Percy. Percy's new powers will be a huge boon to have for the future I have planned for the Known World. **

**Zoom99: Thanks! **

**Chrysalis918: Appreciate it! **

**Miguelgiuliano. co: Not much has changed in asoiaf as of yet. The whole prophecy thing will be explained later on. Who says Percy is fire? Just because he has fire powers doesn't make him a part of the prophecy. **

**Adamcoyne: Thanks! Don't worry, after the little situation with Lady Rogare, Percy won't be eager to settle down with anyone. **

**Stargaryen: Percy still has morals he won't be committing mass genocide any time soon. The only thing that makes people question his morality is his personal incentives. Percy only ever acts when something either affects him or his family/friends. In most of the books the only reason Percy went on those quests was because his friends/family were in trouble. And he did so without regards to any rules. He is a bit reckless when it comes to saving his own friend's lives. As for the Iapetus thing. When they were in Tartarus the only reason they escaped when Tartarus himself manifested in front of them was because of the arrival of Damasen the peaceful giant son of the Pit and Gaia. I always wondered what would have happened if Damasen didn't arrive. Iapetus can't fight off a primordial and an army of monsters with just one hand, small bob or not. **

**Osterreicher97: Yeah, Moreo wasn't the smartest guy in the room. What would you expect from a noble born with a silver spoon in his mouth though. I entertained the idea of Percy revealing who he was to them but I just couldn't see how they would believe him. Plus, they'd be dead soon anyway haha. In regards to Jon Connington I simply went with the belief that he was heartbroken when Rhaegar died and went to Essos where he supposedly drank himself to death. I know that was just a ploy by Varys but this time it would have held true if they didn't happen to cross paths. Yes the events in Westeros are about to kick off and Percy and co. will have front row seats haha. **

**Perseus314: No spoilers! Haha **

**Ser Dinaden: Thanks. I always hated how most people didn't give Viserys a chance to change from his original path. The man practically carried his little sister around Essos on his back while protecting them from assassins. Who wouldn't go crazy at such a young age. **

**Oddballzebra: Percy the huh? Sorry but this Percy won't be heartless. **

**Bio RL: Thanks! **

**RedStrobeLight: Thank you! Won't be much mixing between the two different verses. There might be a special guest from Percy's original universe in the future but I haven't decided on it yet. **

**Billthebuilder: Appreciate it! Yeah, Percy's sea powers will be missed but I assure you his new ones will make things just as fun. As for the old story, I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble to repost it. It's not very good in my eyes though haha. **

**Balerus the black dread: I already said that Percy won't be overpowered in this story. And I WILL be making him an Emperor eventually. Asoiaf already has Emperors in the Known World. Percy wants to END the current system of the Known World. All countries under one banner. Atleast that is the plan. George R.R. Martin has already mixed Roman culture into ASOIAF along with many other cultures. Old Empire of Ghis, Lockstep Legions, Unsullied, are all similar to Rome. So I'm very confused as to why you believe they wouldn't mix when they obviously already have. **

**JakOvsumTrade: Thank you thank you. I took off the old story. Might re-post it since ppl keep asking though. The only thing I like about the other story was the fight scenes haha. **

**wdogg44: Thanks! I agree that Percy having water powers in this setting doesn't make much sense. **

**TheLaughingMan1: Aw. You're making me blush. Thank you thank you. **

**Lorem54: Appreciate it!**

**WarrensenjuUchihaUzumaki: That would be cool wouldn't it…hehe**

**EcoliO157H7: Thanks! **

**Burning Moonlight: I wouldn't say his innocence is completely shattered but yes Percy's eyes are open to the cruel nature of the world.**

**Agent Frank Underwood: Percy reacted impulsively as he does many times in the PJO canon. He tends to do so whenever something endangers his family and or friends. For example, a lord that can have Percy's family killed with a snap of his fingers finding out that Percy slept with his wife. Sure Lord Rogare gave him a job but that doesn't mean they were friends. It was strictly work. Percy isn't perfect, he makes mistakes and I thought I showed how he regretted those mistakes but I guess not. There are a lot of moments where Rick writes how Percy was making either a selfish decision or a reckless one. Remember Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty. As for the whole love thing with Lady Rogare. I thought it was really the only way for Percy to try and keep his sanity in that moment. He just killed an innocent man, something he has never done before to my knowledge. Percy wasn't looking for truth, he was looking for an excuse. Lady Rogare gave him an easy one. **

**Chapter 3. A Golden Opportunity **

* * *

**oOo**

_297 AC, Myr_

"I never thought that we'd come back to this godforsaken place." Viserys grumbled as the city of Myr came into view.

Percy couldn't help but agree with him. The city didn't particularly make them feel safe and warm inside. But alas, the reason for their being in Myr overruled their natural ire.

"Are you sure that the Golden Company is in Myr, Old Griff?" Viserys asked 'Old Griff' or rather Jon.

Jon grumbled a bit but responded affirmatively, "I am positive, my prince. The company is currently in a contract with Myr. The Golden Company never breaks a contract." He said.

Daenerys looked to Percy in confusion, "How are they supposed to help us reclaim the Iron Throne if they are already in a contract, Perseus?" She asked him.

"Once we join the company it won't be too hard to climb the ranks. Hopefully. After I or Viserys become Captain-General, we'll terminate the contract." Percy explained.

Viserys grinned, "It's Viserys or I." He corrected with a smug expression, making Percy roll his eyes.

Daenerys frowned thoughtfully, "But what about me? I can't fight. I don't think they'd let me join." She pointed out.

"Don't worry, princess. I know the Captain-General very well. Harry Strickland won't send the rightful King and the last of the Targaryens away. He'll see it as an 'opportunity'." Jon told her.

Percy fidgeted with the pommel of Truth, "What kind of man is this Harry Strickland? Will he be a problem?" He asked Jon.

Jon snorted loudly, "Harry Strickland used to be the company's paymaster before my friend, Myles Toyne, died. He has a nose for gold but not the belly for battle." He grunted.

Viserys's face wrinkled in disgust, "So he's a coward! Then why is he still Captain-General?" He asked incredulously.

"He pays the men well and makes certain all their needs are met." Jon said in a simple manner.

"Then it won't be too hard to oust him. We just have to show the men of the company that we can give them better." Percy said, a plan already forming in his head.

Jon looked at him with an unsure look, "Harry boasts gold for four generations. We don't have nearly as much. Maybe after a few years in the company we could-" Percy cut him off sharply.

"We don't have years! I won't have our peace when we're only days away from our deathbeds." He said irritably.

"So what do you suggest, your grace? We don't have many options." Jon said making Percy frown even deeper.

Daenerys snapped her fingers in realization, "Why don't you all just show them how great of a leader you could be? I'm sure the men would rather follow after a skilled warrior and commander." She told them.

Jon shook his head, "No, the men won't care. As long as their coffers are full they don't care who leads them." He grunted.

"We'll figure out what to do once we're actually in the company." Percy grumbled, still a bit peeved.

If the company really did only care about gold then this was going to be harder than he thought. His entire plan had been to take control of the largest sellsword company in Essos and then sail to the Seven Kingdoms. A little straight forward but there was no reason to make intricate plans when a simple miscalculation could spell destruction for them. It was better to plan short and work fast so their momentum and morale was always at its peak.

Percy smiled a bit at those calculating thoughts. He was thankful now more than ever that Annabeth had taken the time to explain strategy and war to him. Even though at the time it was boring to listen to, he really couldn't help but feel grateful for all those hours spent talking on the subject. But he still couldn't figure out a way to make the company turn towards him for leadership.

If Annabeth were here she would probably be berating him at how stupid he was for missing the obvious points. Alas, he would just have to come back to the problem later.

Once they docked their ship they set out into the city. The company was usually set up outside of the city but some of its members liked to drink and do other things within the city. And they also couldn't just walk towards their camp by themselves. That would be a quick way to die via a volley of arrows.

As they traversed the city they admired all of the different items for sale. Instead of Lys's luxury goods like red wine and perfumes, Myr had much more diverse products. They passed by colorful tapestries, carpets, lace and even mirrors. Percy absolutely had to buy a pocket sized silver mirror from a vendor.

He wasn't vain but people really didn't know what they had until it was gone. The amount of times he had wished for a mirror to check to see if he had anything stuck in his teeth was incalculable.

A gasp drew Percy's attention away from his new mirror. Daenerys was staring dreamily at a beautiful gold embroidered lace dress.

Percy walked up beside her, "Do you like that dress, Dany?" He asked her.

Daenerys quickly looked away from the dress in embarrassment, "I-It's fine, I suppose." She muttered, still stealing a few glances.

He grinned in amusement, "I can get it for you it, if you like?" He offered.

"Oh could you please, Perseus?" Daenerys practically begged.

"C'mon then." Percy chuckled as they walked over to the vendor.

The dress was quite pricey. 50 silver stags to be exact. But it was far too late to back down now, especially since Daenerys had already gone behind a curtain to change into the dress.

He admired a few other items while he waited for her to finish.

"How do I look?" Percy looked up from the golden wreath crown he had been observing and what he saw made his eyes widened.

Standing in front of him was Daenerys in her new gold lace dress. It almost looked like it was tailored to fit her. The dress went down as far as the top of her ankles and hugged her torso well. The long silver hair that fell over each of her shoulders brought out the color of the dress even more. Thankfully the dress covered most of her still developing cleavage. Daenerys was drawing the leering looks of so many men that Percy was already tempted to demand a refund.

"Y-You, uh, look absolutely beautiful. I mean good! Yeah, you look nice." Percy fumbled, trying to look anywhere but her.

Daenerys beamed at him, "I thought so too! Though, my shoes don't really match." She frowned, looking at her old worn pair of brown leather boots.

The vendor cleared his throat, "I believe these would match quite perfectly, my dear." He smiled showing off a pair of gold glittering flats in his hands.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" He growled.

"I have no idea what you mean, my boy." The man said innocently as Daenerys began bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement.

"Oh, can I please have them, Perseus? Pretty please!" Daenerys pleaded.

"Alright alright. Stop...bouncing so much!" Percy ordered.

The erotic show her movements were unknowingly giving was making him uncomfortable.

"How much for those shoes and this, old man?" Percy asked, holding up the golden wreath crown in his hand.

It reminded him of his old home. Or more specifically New Rome, where all the demigods and spirits that lived there wore togas and wreaths.

He could already hear the wails of his coin pouch at the greedy smile he received the man.

* * *

**oOo**

_Sometime later…_

A grumpy Percy and very happy Daenerys walked alongside Viserys and Jon.

"I still can't believe you paid almost 100 silver on one clothes vendor. That's practically robbery!" Viserys guffawed, wearing a gold colored cloth that was wrapped around his forehead and under his hair.

He had also decided to buy two new gold engraved sword sheaths for his two also new golden hilt scimitars. His old leather armor was replaced by a matching golden chestplate, greaves and arm gauntlets. All in all, his uncle looked like a golden ninja. Percy would have told him so if he was in the mood for jokes.

"Ha ha. I had already bought Dany the dress. I couldn't not buy the shoes as well." Percy grumbled.

Daenerys nodded in agreement, "It was a very necessary purchase, Perseus." She said with a serious look that made him sweat drop.

"You could have at least bought some armor to go with that crown thing you bought. Even the Old Griff bought armor." Viserys gestured towards Jon who looked a lot for 'knightly'.

His red armor had been replaced with a simply gold colored set and a black cloak. The man had even trimmed his rugged beard that made him look younger. Though Viserys still called him old.

Percy sighed, "How could I know that the company doesn't give you a set of armor when you join?" He groaned.

It was far too late for him to buy armor as well. Most of the shops and vendors had closed once night came.

"I'm sure they'll give you an extra set of armor, your grace." Jon comforted him.

"If we can even find them. Are you sure they're even inside of the city, Old Griff?" Viserys asked Jon.

Jon nodded, "The company patrols around the city during the day and at night they rest. Some get drinks inside of the city walls." He said.

Loud roars of laughter sounded ahead from inside of a tavern. Music and drunken singing could be heard as well. It sounded like a super bowl party was being thrown inside.

"Well, I guess that would be the first place to look." Percy said as they began making their way to the tavern entrance.

The inside looked as raucous as it sounded. Men were up and about either singing in a drunken tune with a whore in their lap or passed out on the floor.

Viserys grinned at the sight, "This is my type of scene." His gaze followed the rear of a passing whore who smirked saucily at him.

"We aren't here to get drunk or get laid." Percy said, looking around the tavern for the telltale sign of golden armor.

"Tell that to the Old Griff." Viserys snorted.

Percy turned to see Jon in the middle of chugging down a bottle of mead. The red haired man froze as he met his King's eyes.

"Erm. 'Tis just a sip, your grace. I was quite parched from the journey." Jon burped, wiping his mouth.

He was only given a dry look, "Them. They look like they're a part of the Golden Company, Yes?" Percy gestured over to a group of men all wearing some type of golden armor or clothes.

Jon peered at them for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I remember some of those men from my own time in the company." He said.

"Let us introduce ourselves then." Viserys said, making his way over to the group of men.

Percy grabbed ahold of Daenerys's hand as they followed after him, "Stay close, Dany. Most of these men can't even think clearly." He narrowed his eyes at one drunk man who looked like he wanted to 'introduce' himself to Daenerys.

By the time they reached the group of sellswords they had already gained most of their attention.

"Who are you? I've never seen any of you around camp." One man said looking over Viserys and Jon's golden attire.

Jon cleared his throat, "We are here to have an audience with the Captain-General." He told the men.

"Is that you Jon?" A white haired dark skinned man asked in recognition.

"Hello, Balaq. I haven't seen you in a long time." Jon said.

Balaq nodded, "Yes, the last time I saw you was when you were digging around in the company's coffers." He said with narrowed eyes.

That certainly made Percy turn to Jon with a questioning expression. Jon hadn't said anything about him stealing from the Golden Company. Only that they had a 'minor mishap'.

Jon chuckled nervously, "Ah yes. Good times." He said weakly.

"You must be daft if you think Harry will let you back in the company. Though if this pretty thing here was your gift. Then we'll still gladly take her." A giant of a man leered at an uncomfortable Daenerys.

Viserys scowled at the man, "This is my sister, oaf. Speak of her in such a manner again and I'll cut you down to size. Starting with your head." He growled.

The man stood up angrily. He really was quite big. He towered over all of them. Percy would have thought he had a little cyclops in him if there were any in this world.

"What did you just say to me, little man?" Big Man stepped forward threateningly.

"Enough, Duncan. Apologies, this is a complete misunderstanding. We didn't mean to disrespect such a beautiful girl." A young boy grinned suavely at Daenerys

He had almost unnatural pitch black hair and lilac eyes. Though he looked as young as Percy did, one could tell that he held a high amount of respect from the other sellswords. His gold armor was only slightly worn looking, like it either hadn't been in a battle yet or no one had yet to even land a strike on him. Five gold arm rings adorned his right arm. Each ring symbolized a year of servitude to the Golden Company according to Jon.

Duncan continued to glare at Viserys who returned it with just as much intensity before the hulking man sat back down with a grunt.

Percy meanwhile had gotten tired of the dick measuring contest, "My name is Perseus Targaryen. Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. This is my family, Prince Viserys Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen. We wish to speak with your Captain-General, Harry Strickland." He said firmly.

The men's eyes widened a bit at his declaration and they began to look at them in a new light.

"And how do we know you're actually Targaryens. We haven't heard about anything from the exiled Targaryens in years." Balaq said.

Jon scoffed, "I wouldn't be with them now if I didn't know that they were the exiled Targaryens now would I, Balaq?" He said.

"The last of the famed Targaryens. I thought you were all dead to be quite honest." The black haired boy smirked, "Tristan Waters, commander of the company's infantry at your service, my King."

The last part was said with a slight sarcastic undertone but Percy didn't care to call him out on it.

"It's nice to meet you, Tristan Waters. Now about that meeting with Harry Strickland." Percy said cordially.

Tristan's brow raised a bit in surprise. Probably due to not expecting Percy to show him any sort of respect. Which was idiotic. He didn't have much faith in this society's standards but the degradation of 'bastards' was just plain stupid. Technically, Percy along with every other demigod had been a bastard child of the gods.

Why should the child have to suffer for the actions of their parents? Just another reason to completely dismantle the world's current system.

"I suppose Harry would be quite interested in meeting you all." Tristan said before standing up to his feet, "Follow me then."

While Tristan and Balaq led the way, the other company members followed some ways behind them. Percy felt a bit nervous at leaving his back open to a group of complete strangers. Or maybe it was the phantom feeling of knowing that his Achilles heel was in between his shoulder blades.

"So where have you all been for these past years? If you don't mind me asking of course." Tristan added, though Percy could tell that he didn't care if he was being rude or not.

"We were hiding in Lys for a few years. But after an…accident happened, we had to escape the city." Percy told him.

Tristan frowned a bit before his face lit back up, "Ah, you three were responsible for the Great Fire of Lys?" He asked them.

Viserys scoffed, "It wasn't that big of a fire." He said.

"Oh no. Quite the contrary in fact. Half of Lys burned to the ground before the fire was even contained. Tyrosh has been wreaking havoc on them ever since." Tristan informed them.

Daenerys gasped, "Did we really cause that much damage?" She asked in horror.

Tristen nodded, "I'm afraid so. Lys is barely holding back Tyrosh. I would be surprised if they aren't all enslaved soon." He said flippantly.

Percy noticed how distraught this made Daenerys so he grabbed her hand in comfort, "Hey. It was necessary, Dany. They would have killed us." He whispered to her.

She nodded half-heartedly before gently taking her hand back from him. Percy would be lying if he said that her action didn't hurt him. But he knew that she just needed to cope on her own for a bit. It's not like he meant to burn down half of the city either. He had assumed that the fire would only burn down a couple of manse's before it was stopped.

Percy decided to change the topic, "So how did you become commander of the company infantry, Tristan? If I may call you that." He made sure to promote in his voice that he didn't really care if Tristan minded it or not.

By the slight smirk on Tristan's face he definitely caught it, "By being the best sword in the company. I've yet to actually be bested in a fight." He said simply.

Viserys snorted lightly, "So all I have to do is beat you in a duel? You may as well hand over your title now." He said with a cocky grin.

Tristan shot him an amused look, "Oh, you believe that you will be able to beat me?" He asked Viserys.

"Viserys is a very good swordsman. Not as good as Perseus though." Daenerys said with pride.

"Then I may have my work cut out for me. A beautiful maiden never lies after all." Tristan smirked at her, Daenerys's cheeks tinted red before she looked away from him.

"Then we'll just have to see won't we." Percy frowned, a little annoyed with the boy's constant compliments.

Tristan nodded, "Yes, we shall." He said, completely unbothered.

Percy would take enjoyment in seeing Viserys beat the shit out of the little confident bastard.

Woah, Percy. Calm down boy. He silently reigned in his grating temper.

The camp of the Golden Company was as luxurious as an army's camp could get. Countless gold tents were set up. Golden braziers were riddled throughout the camp to provide light. Solid gold banners with no logo were strewn about. It was all very shockingly organized.

They had been further shocked when a very big elephant walked past them. It was at least three times the size of a full grown elephant from Percy's world. Two very long and thick tusks were decorated with barbed wire. There was a gold war tower on its back that currently carried around a dozen men armed with bows. Though by the looks of it, it could carry a lot more archers than that.

Tristan's lip curved at the gawking Targaryens, "They are called Oliphaunts. War bred elephants. As you can see they grow to be quite big." He told them.

"Quite big, he says. Those things are fucking gigantic!" Viserys exclaimed at the passing war beast.

"Yes, they aren't too hard to keep under control though." Balaq grunted.

"They?" Percy asked in surprise. Fighting just one of those things would be a challenge for any army.

"We have around a dozen of them." Tristan said flippantly.

Percy paled at the thought of facing a dozen of those behemoths. The Golden Company certainly lived up to its reputation as the best sellsword company in all of Essos.

The tent of the Captain-General was twice as big as all the other normal tents. It also had a number of human skulls that had been dipped in molten gold and put on spikes around the tent.

"Death by molten gold? I wouldn't want to die like that." Viserys shuddered.

Daenerys rolled her eyes, "Those are the heads of all the past Captain-General's. Their skulls are dipped into gold as a sign of respect and tradition." She explained, blinking when everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What? I read a lot." She mumbled, red with embarrassment.

"Beautiful and smart. You are quite the package, Daenerys Targaryen." Tristan said, his eyes roaming over her.

"That's princess Daenerys Targaryen to you." Viserys growled at him menacingly.

Tristan raised his hands in mock surrender, "Forgive me, my mouth has a mind of its own around beautiful women. They say that my tongue is like honey. It can be quite sweet once it's in your mouth." He smiled broadly at a blushing Daenerys.

"Then perhaps I should do everyone a favor and remove that sweet tongue of yours." Viserys said darkly.

"Wouldn't that just be a blessing from the gods themselves." Balaq grumbled to himself.

"I jest. Come along now. Captain-General Harry is usually recounting his gold for the 16th time today." Tristan jokes, leading them inside of the tent.

The inside looked just as luxurious as the outside. It also looked very...well gold. The last time Percy had seen so much gold was when he brought all of those imperial gold weapons back to Camp Jupiter.

"Ah, Commander Waters. What can I do for you?"

Harry Strickland was a round face, grey haired, pudgy man. He didn't at all look like a fighter, especially not a general. As Tristan had said, the man was sitting behind a desk counting mounds of gold coins.

His demeanor changed once he saw the three Targaryens, "O-Oh. And who are these three fine looking people?" Harry asked.

Tristan waved his hand in front of them, "This is Perseus Targaryen, rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. Along with Prince Viserys and the extraordinarily beautiful Princess Daenerys." He introduced them.

Harry scrambled from behind his desk to approach them, "Y-Your grace, I thought you were dead. No one has heard of you in years after all." He stammered.

Percy looked at the man that was even shorter than him. And he wasn't very tall due to him only being 15 years old. He really didn't know how anyone could follow Harry. Gold or not, there was such a thing as integrity. Or maybe Percy was just simply underestimating the man? Annabeth had taught him how not everyone's strength was in sword fighting but in their mind.

"We were living in Lys for a while. It would have been hard to pick us out from the regular Lyseni that lived there. They look similar to us after all." Perseus told the man.

Harry's eyes widened a bit in awe, "Ah. Kind of like hiding in plain sight! That is absolutely ingenious, your grace." He complimented Percy, in genuine awe of the simple act of diversion.

Percy and Viserys shared an awkward glance before he responded, "Uh, yes. Thank you. I was hoping that I could speak with you, General?" He asked.

"But of course, your grace. My ears are wide open to your words." Harry said, waiting in anticipation.

"I-uh meant in private, general." Percy said, sending glances around to the other occupants of the tent.

Harry's face lit in recognition, "Oh, I'm sorry. Commander Balaq and Waters. You may leave me here to speak with the King." He told the two men.

Balaq simply nodded before leaving, "Would you like for me to show you around camp, princess?" Tristan smiled charmingly at Daenerys.

"We would love a tour. Thank you so much, Commander Waters." Viserys cut in before she could answer.

Unperturbed, a grinning Tristan began leading Daenerys and Viserys out of the tent.

"Make sure Viserys doesn't kill him, Jon." Percy told the man who nodded, looking amused, before following after them.

Usually the Old Griff would have wanted to stay by his side but then again, if Percy perished to someone like Harry Strickland he didn't deserve to be a ruler.

"So. What did you wish to speak about, your grace?" Harry looked at Percy with expectancy.

Percy cleared his throat, "I know that my family had a lot of enemies throughout the Known World. Some of my predecessors weren't the most kind rulers." Aerys the Mad, his grandfather, being one of many.

"But I am different from the other Targaryen Kings. I don't want to rule with an iron fist like so many of my past family members have done. I wish to be a stern but kind King. One that listens to the people of his kingdom. Now I know that my family lost the rebellion but I still hope to one day reclaim my birthright."

He sighed, "As we are now, we don't have nearly enough resources to do such a thing. But if you allow us to-" Harry cut him off.

"I'll swear fealty to you!" Harry said quickly.

…

Percy blinked, "Wait, what?" He asked in shock.

Harry nodded, "I will swear fealty to you. The Golden Company will help House Targaryen retake the Iron Throne!" He proclaimed.

It was difficult for Percy to hide his shock, "Well then. Uh. Wait, but why so easily?" He asked, perturbed.

The Captain chuckled at his surprise, "The entire reason for the Golden Company's existence was to one day retake the Iron Throne. It was the wish of our founder, Aegor Rivers. Originally it was for House Blackfyre but since they are all dead the task goes to House Targaryen." He explained.

"Oh! In fact, I even have in my possession the sword of House Blackfyre. Well, I gave it to Commander Waters after I assumed that all the Targaryens had died." Harry said, a little embarrassed.

Percy shook his head, "It's fine. I already have a Valyrian steel sword anyway." He gestured at the bastard sword on his hip, Truth.

Harry looked at Truths intricate silver hilt and the smooth red gem pommel in awe, "Truth, the sword of House Rogare! A most magnificent blade. Truly fit for a King I say." He clapped his hands in delight.

"Though I am in need of a set of armor. I guess I could just buy a set once all the shops are open in the morning." Percy said looking at his worn looking outfit.

"Nonsense! Come with me, your grace. I have plenty of the best armor for you." Harry said before waddling away.

Percy really didn't understand how a man like Harry Strickland became Captain-General. Maybe he just got lucky and was next in command when the old Captain-General had died.

* * *

**oOo**

_Sometime after… _

Percy stepped out of the command tent looking like an entirely different person.

He wore a gold chestplate with one gold gauntlet on his sword arm that went up to his shoulder. His other arm was mostly bare except for the two gold lace wrappings winding up his arm. Simple black trousers were tucked into the golden greaves that protected his shins and knees. Gold laced, open toe sandals adorned on his feet. And a new gold and black engraved scabbard held Truth on his waist.

Harry had tried to give him a helmet but Percy had refused. He had never worn a helmet before and didn't need to. It wouldn't do much but hinder him. Though his new golden wreath crown was now on his head.

Percy walked up to his family and the group from before. They were all sitting around a campfire and when they saw him began making mocking cat calls and dramatic swooning.

"Look who decided to look like a king for once!" Viserys appraised him.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." Percy grinned as he joined the group.

"He looks like a king but can he fight like one!" One big man that looked similar to Duncan said.

Tristan chuckled from where he sat next to Daenerys, "I'm sure Perseus's sword skills are adequate, Denys. He would look like quite the fool if he had a Valyrian steel sword and didn't know how to use it." He said slyly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I suppose that means you are good with a blade then? Since you have Blackfyre and all." He pointed.

Viserys's head snapped to Tristan's waist. Sheathed in a gold and black scabbard was the black hilted Blackfyre. The red ruby gem embedded in the crossguard gleaned maliciously in the fire light.

"Why does a bastard have the sword of my ancestor!" Viserys said angrily.

Tristan's face darkened a bit at Viserys's bastard remark, "Because I earned it by being the best sword in the company." He recited his words from earlier.

Viserys scoffed, "Like shit you are. You are the same age as Perseus!" He said in disbelief.

"I'm one and six name days. What of it?" Tristan shrugged.

"How about a wager than?" Perseus said, drawing the attention of everyone, "Tristan, if you defeat Viserys in a duel, no maiming or anything fatal, then you can keep Blackfyre."

Percy really didn't care about the sword. But he did wish to see the other boy be taken down a few pegs. He was getting far too comfortable with Daenerys. Nothing like being beaten by a girl's older brother to get the humility flowing.

Tristan looked thoughtful, "Why should I accept such a deal? I have already earned my right to wield it." He told Percy.

Viserys growled, "Then if you beat me then you can keep the sword and have my sisters hand." He offered.

"Wait, what?" Daenerys said in shock.

"So if I beat you I get to keep this beautiful sword and get an even more beautiful wife?" Tristan grinned at a reddening Daenerys.

Like hell he would. Percy believed in Viserys's sword skills. His uncle's sword skills, minus the obvious physical differences, were probably on par with a regular demigod from the Athena cabin. But still.

"No. You only get to keep Blackfyre. Who Daenerys chooses to marry is up to her." Percy said firmly.

"I wouldn't mind that much." Daenerys mumbled under her breath, though Percy's hearing picked up on it.

"Unless you're afraid that you will lose?" Percy added.

Tristan smirked at the obvious bait but ceded nonetheless, "Very well. I suppose I could use a warm up." He said, standing to his feet.

Viserys snorted, "Yeah, I'll show you a warm up." He grumbled as he too stood to his feet.

Everyone moved and made a wide circle around the two. A few other company members began to crowd around as well. Words of excitement filled the air.

"He's really challenging Waters? Fool."

"This will be fun to watch."

"No one has ever beaten Waters before."

Percy ignored the words of the surrounding men as he stood between Daenerys and Jon, "Remember, no maiming or anything fatal. First to surrender or be disarmed, loses." He told them.

Viserys unsheathed his twin scimitars, "Last chance, bastard. You may as well give me that sword now." He said with no real venom. Viserys always enjoyed making his opponents angry with his taunts. It made them more prone to mistakes.

Tristan remained calm faced as he drew Blackfyre. The rippling metal danced in the light. Both men got into their respective sword stances.

Percy looked between both of them before calling out, "Begin!" The surrounding crowd roared as Viserys immediately approached Tristan.

Viserys came towards Tristan in a whirlwind of steel. Having deduced that the bastard would try and step back from the swords, Viserys was very surprised when Tristan instead stepped forward.

Tristan parried both swords before stepping into Viserys's guard. He sent a stab at Viserys's midsection but ultimately missed as Viserys sidestepped and retaliated with an overhead slash.

Blocking the slash, Tristan used his free hand to grab onto one of Viserys's wrist and spun around him. Twisting his hand in the process. Forced to drop his sword lest he receive a broken hand, Viserys detached his wrist from the boy's grip and backed away.

"His first move was to take away the thing that made prince Viserys dangerous. Without both of his swords, prince Viserys won't be able to fight to the best of his ability." Jon commented impressed as Tristan kicked the fallen scimitar off to the side.

Percy shook his head in amusement, "Viserys's main fighting style was never dual wielding." A few heads turned to Percy in disbelief and shock.

"But then how is he so good at it then!?" Duncan asked roughly.

"Viserys only started dual wielding about a year ago. It was just so he could take on multiple opponents." Percy explained simply, "His real fighting style is much more deadly and violent. I taught him the style after all." He grinned a little.

Viserys's ferocity was matched only by the Ares kids. He was the definition of the Greek hack and slash style. Percy himself was more tame in his own style of fighting. But that was mainly because he was a mixture of the Greek and Roman styles. Violent yet disciplined. Like a calm but unrelenting river that continuously beat into a boulder until it was eventually swept away.

Gods, he was starting to sound like Bruce Lee.

"So you aren't completely hopeless. Good, it would have been boring if you were just all talk." Viserys smirked as he circled Tristan, his sword twirling in his grip.

Tristan remained still, only rotating his head even as Viserys circled behind him, "I now see why Perseus didn't allow you to bet the hand of your sister. For a supposed dragon you are more like a yapping little puppy." He replied casually.

Ouch.

"I'll show you a dragon!" Viserys snarled as he dashed toward Tristan.

Without turning, Tristan moved his sword behind him to block Viserys's wild slash. The fight quickly turned fast paced. Sparks flew as steel clashed against steel.

Viserys continued to relentlessly advance onto his opponent, never giving Tristan time to relax as he hacked and slashed away. Surprisingly, Tristan looked unconcerned as he calmly met each of Viserys's strikes. His footwork was calculating. Each step and shift in his stance gave him the ability to deflect most of Viserys's powerful attacks without taking the full force behind it.

Dare he say, it reminded Percy of how Annabeth fought.

She usually fought defensively. Calculating each move her opponent made until she slowly began to predict their overall pattern. Conserving her energy, meanwhile her opponent wasted all of theirs on needless attacks.

It had worked against most of her opponents. And unless they were either too skilled or too unpredictable like Percy himself, it was a game winner.

Thankfully, Viserys took after Perseus in the unpredictable department.

Viserys attacked with a powerful overhead slash prompting Tristan to block with all his strength. When their blades locked, Viserys smirked. He sent a vicious kick at Tristan's right leg. Not suspecting such an attack, Tristan grunted as he was forced onto one knee as he struggled to hold Viserys's sword at bay.

"This is how you should be. On one knee in front of me, licking my boots. Ask for mercy, this fight is over." Viserys growled as he continued to use his weight to press down on a struggling Tristan.

Tristan clenched his jaw in exertion, "You really do talk too much, little puppy." He gritted out.

"That's rich coming from you, Ser Sweet Tongue." Viserys mocked him, yet his eyes filled with rage at the insult.

The surrounding men all either cheered loudly or held their breath in anticipation. Apparently they had never seen Tristan losing before.

Daenerys made a noise in the back of her throat, "Shouldn't you call it, Perseus?" She asked, nervously.

Percy continued to observe the fight. A part of him was kind of disappointed. If all it took was a bit of unpredictability to throw Tristan off of his feet, he wouldn't have done any better against him.

"Perseus, call it! You know what happens when he gets like this. Viserys won't stop until he sees blood." Daenerys said, fearfully.

He should have called it then. But the amount of worry in her voice halted him. She had never sounded as worried for his safety as she did now for Tristan.

"No one has surrendered or been disarmed yet." Percy said a bit coldly.

Daenerys stared at him with a shocked and even angered expression before she looked back towards the fight.

Meanwhile, Viserys wasn't quite finished with trying to whittle down his opponents will, "This is what bastards were born to do. What you were born to do. I'm sure your whore of a mother kneeled and serviced one too many princes. That's how you came to be. A mere accident. A blight on the nobility of the world. A boy born to kneel at the feet of his betters. So do what you were born to do, surrender bastard!" Viserys roared.

For the first time since the fight started, Tristan's eyes filled with an emotion other than calculating tranquility. It was blinding rage and hatred.

"You know nothing about my mother, Targaryen!" Tristan roared, with newfound strength he pushed forward with enough force to send Viserys stumbling back.

In the midst of regaining his footing, Viserys tripped on a rock and fell onto his back.

Tristan stood back up but did not advance, "Get up, prince. I won't let a rock take my victory!" He paced back and forth, like a lion stalking its prey.

Viserys lifted his legs and jerked himself up onto his feet with a grin though a bit less confident, "Don't get too cocky just because you found a few scraps of leftover strength. That was a mere act of mercy from whatever god you pray to." He said, readjusting his sword in his grip.

"I'll take pleasure in shutting that hole you call a mouth." Tristan growled before dashing toward him.

Viserys laughed as he ducked under a wild slash. A new wave of roars came from the crowd as the two fighters restarted their deadly dance. But unlike before, Tristan had none of the precise movements and strikes. Now he was simply slashing away in blind rage. Viserys had all but won.

Percy sighed in disappointment, "Well, that's the end of that. Tristan let Viserys get to him." He said.

"You can beat him, Tristan!" Daenerys cheered in support.

"You're cheering against your own brother!?" Percy asked, incredulously.

She shrugged, "It's not a real fight." Daenerys told him, unconcerned.

Percy shook his head as he turned back to the fight. Viserys laughed madly as he deflected another strike. By the looks of it, Tristan wasn't used to being so aggressive. He was losing energy a lot faster than Viserys.

"I think it's time to end this little dance. This was truly disappointing." Viserys yawned dramatically, easily batting aside a sword swing.

"Shut the hell up you Targaryen bastard!" Tristan roared as he went for a desperate stab towards Viserys's stomach.

Spinning around the sword, Viserys delivered a hard back elbow to Tristan's face. The crowd gasped as Tristan fell back on his back, completely unconscious.

Viserys looked over Tristan's fallen form, "All it took was one blow. Best swordsman my ass." He snorted before turning to Percy.

"Well, aren't you going to call it? He's not getting back up from that. The little shit is probably going to be out for a while." Viserys raised an eyebrow as Percy shook his head in disappointment.

"You really do talk too much."

Faster than anyone could blink, Tristan's leg shot out to sweep Viserys's feet from out under him. The previously 'unconscious' boy was on top of Viserys a moment later, his sword positioned at the surprised Targaryens neck.

The crowd roared at Tristan's triumph. Even Daenerys was cheering loudly. Much to Percy's hidden ire.

Percy sighed, "And the winner is Tristan Waters!" He announced, causing the crowd to roar even louder.

Tristan stood to his feet with a grin, "That was a good fight, prince. My hardest one yet." He said with respect while Viserys also stood up, still a bit confused at how he lost.

"I thought I taught you to never turn your back on a downed enemy?" Percy said as Viserys joined them.

Viserys smacked his teeth, "How could I know that he wasn't out cold!?" He grumbled angrily.

"That was amazing, Tristan! I've never seen anyone do that well against Viserys. Except Perseus." Daenerys said before frowning thoughtfully, "I wonder how well you would do against him." She said to herself.

Tristan sheathed Blackfyre with a grin, "Another day perhaps. That blow actually hurt quite a bit." He groaned, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Lemme have a go at the King!" Duncan roared, still in high spirits.

The crowd also roared in agreement as they began chanting 'fight'.

Tristan sighed, "Well, I'll have to miss this one. I have to watch the oliphaunts tonight." He said.

"Oh, can I watch them too, please!?" Daenerys begged.

"Of course, princess." Tristan replied, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

Percy frowned a bit, "Go with them, Jon. Make sure Dany doesn't get hurt." He told the man who nodded.

Daenerys scowled, "I'm not some defenseless little girl, Perseus!" She said angrily.

"You saw how big they are. One misstep and you'll be crushed flat." Percy reminded her.

"I wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. They are rather peaceful when grazing. And when they're not saddled for war of course." Tristan told him.

Percy ignored him, "You're only going if Jon goes with you." He told her.

Daenerys glared at him before grabbing onto Tristan's hand to begin dragging him away. Jon nodded at a frowning Percy before jogging after her.

"Don't worry. She always gets like this whenever she's around a boy that's even remotely good looking." Viserys reminded Percy.

Duncan coughed, "So about that fight?" He asked Percy who was still frowning in the direction where Daenerys went.

Did she not understand how dangerous it was to be around those oliphaunt things? Peaceful when grazing or not, they could still flatten her with one wrong step.

"First to surrender or be disarmed wins." Percy grumbled as he walked into the circle.

The crowd cheered as Percy and Duncan faced one another. Duncan drew a great sword that looked big enough to cut a horse in half. Percy drew Truth from its sheath.

"Begin." Viserys said with a bored look, already knowing how the fight would end.

Duncan, unsurprisingly, made the first move. He gave a war cry as he ran at Percy, sword raised. To the crowd's surprise, Percy ran toward Duncan as well. Who would willingly run toward a giant like Duncan after all?

Percy's body tensed as Duncan stabbed his great sword forward. Most would've been run through, unable to stop their own momentum. However, Percy simply twisted his torso to the side in order to move right past the sword and rammed directly into the man's chest with his shoulder. Duncan grunted and stumbled a bit, but remained standing. But Percy's plan wasn't to bulldoze over the man.

Taking a page out of Annabeth's book, Percy grabbed onto the man's still outstretched sword arm. With some effort and redistribution of weight, Percy was able to flip the giant of man right over him.

Duncan slammed into the ground with a huge thud and before he could even think to recover, Percy's sword was inches from the downed man's face.

Stunned silence, "And the winner is Perseus. Surprise surprise." Viserys said blandly.

The crowd roared in exhilaration at the swiftness of the fight. Percy helped Duncan back to his feet, the man not even angry at his quick loss.

"I've never seen that move before. You got some strength to you lad!" Denys laughed, clapping Percy on his back.

Percy gave a small smile, "Thanks. Sorry if you feel like I didn't give you an actual fight. I don't really feel like fighting at the moment." He told Duncan.

Duncan waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I'm just surprised someone was able to put me on my ass!" He laughed along with the others.

Deciding to call it a night, Percy and Viserys said their goodbyes before they made their way to the large tent that had been prepared for them. Percy's mind was still thinking about Daenerys's words. Was he really coddling her? It wasn't like he really meant to, he was just used to doing it.

And quite honestly. He was afraid to make a mistake in regards to her safety. He knew how unforgiving this world was. There was no room for mistakes when it came to his loved ones.

"You go on ahead. I need to think about a few things." Percy told Viserys who nodded tiredly.

Setting off in the direction Daenerys went, it wasn't long until he came upon a huge field. It was dark but they were easy to make out. He saw Jon carrying a torch as he followed after Daenerys and Tristan.

Sitting on a nearby rock, Percy watched as Daenerys petted one oliphaunt with a wide smile. Tristan laughed as one of the oliphaunts sneezed, almost completely lifting up the skirt of Daenerys's dress. He watched as Tristan helped Daenerys feed an oliphaunt huge cabbages half the size of a man, a look of pure amazement on her face. Every time she looked she was going to back away from the behemoth, Tristan sent her smiles of encouragement.

Percy could hear her delighted laughter from where he sat. And a strange feeling grew in him but it wasn't a new one. It was the same feeling Percy had gotten whenever Annabeth used to talk about Luke with a smile on her face. Or when he suspected that Tyson was his father's favorite child.

And as Daenerys ran alongside Tristan, both of them laughing together. For the first time since being reincarnated, jealousy reared its ugly head inside of Perseus Targaryen.

* * *

**oOo**

_Next day, Golden Company Camp _

The next morning brought a very odd sight of a grumpy Percy stirring a tub of steaming water with one glowing orange hand.

"That gift of yours sure does come in handy. I feel fresher than a newborn baby." Viserys said from where he stood drying his steaming body off with a towel.

Viserys had woken Percy up just to ask him to use his fire ability to heat up his bath water. To say that he was annoyed was an understatement. He even tried to boil his uncle a bit but that backfired horribly as Viserys simply sighed in bliss when the water's temperature rose. He was essentially being used like a personal water heater.

Percy stopped heating the water as the tent entrance flapped open. Daenerys casually strolled inside with a happy smile on her face.

"Where were you last night?" Percy asked her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He had only watched Daenerys feed the oliphaunts for a couple of more minutes before he stormed his way back to their tent. When he woke up in the morning, Daenerys wasn't in sight.

Daenerys hummed a jovial tune, "I had to sleep in Tristan's tent because I didn't know where ours was. Ooh, this is steaming." She commented as she put her hand in the water to test its temperature. A normal person's skin would've peeled off but Targaryens apparently did have the blood of dragons.

Meanwhile Percy was just getting over the fact that she had spent the night in a complete strangers tent, "You could have just asked someone to point you to our tent." Percy said, a little angry.

"I didn't want to wake up anyone just to ask that." Daenerys sighed as she began to strip.

Viserys snorted, "Yeah right. You just wanted to be with your precious Tristan." He sneered the boy's name.

He was still a little annoyed at his loss the night before.

She shot her brother a glare, "What does it matter anyway? I can do whatever I want." Daenerys said before submerging herself into the steaming water.

Now that she was completely bare Percy could make out the very distinguishable mark on the pale skin of her collarbone.

He moved her hair out of the way to get a better look, "What is this, Dany!?" Percy asked, staring at the purple mark in horror.

Daenerys batted his hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about." But by the slightly guilty look on her face, she knew exactly what he meant.

He wasn't stupid. Percy had seen that same mark on Annabeth multiple times. He was the one who gave them to her after all.

Percy struggled to reign in his temper. He was having to do that a lot very recently. His temper in his first life had been difficult to control. Like a dam holding back an ocean. And when it broke it, the wrathful side of him came out. The 'Stormbringer' temper that he had inherited from Poseidon.

Apparently that temper had been replaced with an even worse one. Now it felt like he was trying to keep a wildfire under control with a fire extinguisher.

"Where did you leave Jon?" Percy asked suddenly, swiftly changing the subject before he could lose whatever calmness he had.

Daenerys shrugged, "He said that he needed a drink and left while Tristan and I were still with the oliphaunts." She told him as she began lathering herself.

Of all the very small number of knights still loyal to his family, Percy just so happened to get the one that was an alcoholic. There had to be some god screwing with him at this point.

Percy shook his head at his 'luck' before grabbing a sponge to help Daenerys clean herself as he had done many times before.

"I can do this by myself, Perseus. I'm not a child." Daenerys sighed with a roll of her eyes.

He blinked before frowning, "You sure do like to remind us how 'grown' you are now." Percy said, miffed.

"Maybe because I don't want your hands roaming all over my chest anymore." Daenerys pointed out.

What was that supposed to mean!? It's not like he ever thought of anything perverted while he helped clean her.

"Stop being such a brat, sister. It's not like there's anything there anyway." Viserys said blandly as he styled his hair in a mirror.

Daenerys scowled angrily, "No one asked for your opinion, Viserys. Not all girls can look like your big breasted whores." She huffed.

Percy glanced down at her chest and felt his cheeks involuntarily redden. They were actually a pretty decent size. A perfect hand full in fact. And they looked pretty soft too.

Wait, no! Bad Percy.

"Ahem. Yeah, you're probably right. You have grown a lot." Percy coughed, more than a little embarrassed.

What happened to the flat chested little girl who liked to listen to fairy tales before bed. Kids grew so fast.

After they were all dressed they made their way to the biggest tent that served as a sort of mess hall. There were plenty of men already eating when they arrived. They quickly spotted the group they arrived with along with a rough looking Jon.

Jon perked up when he noticed them approaching, "Ah, your grace! I was wondering where you were. It's a fine morning don't you think?" He said a little too jovially.

Tristan popped a grape into his mouth with a smirk, "We found him passed out drunk with the oliphaunts." He said, voice thick with amusement.

Percy made sure to sit in between Tristan and Daenerys at the table, ignoring her glare and Tristan's amused smile. A few servants immediately came with food and drinks.

"If only they had stepped on you. We'd be down one drunkard." Viserys said dryly, biting into a chicken leg.

"I'd shove that chicken up your ass if you weren't a prince." Jon grumbled to himself.

Viserys grinned toothily, "Hmm, what was that you said, sworn knight?" He asked slyly.

"I would usually tell you to stop bullying the old man." Percy grinned into his wine cup, "But he's already drinking himself into an early grave." A round of laughter spread around the table.

"Would you like another cup full of wine, your grace?" A young servant girl asked Percy.

Percy looked at the brown haired girl. She was probably around his age and looked pretty nervous. Probably because she has never met a King before. Even though he wasn't really a king in his eyes.

"Yeah, why not." Percy shrugged uncaringly, holding out his wine to the girl. He took more than a few cups of wine to get him drunk anyway.

After she re-filled his goblet Percy turned back to listen to Viserys retell another one of his many jokes.

"So the wife goes to the maester and says, I've got a big problem, maester. Every time we're in bed and my husband blows his load, he lets out an ear shattering yell. The maester says, well my dear, that's completely normal. I don't see what the problem is." Viserys bit a piece out of his chicken leg, "So she says, the problem is that it wakes me up!" The men all roared in laughter, banging their cups on the table.

Percy himself couldn't contain his laugh, "I don't know how that one still gets me." He chuckled before his eyes flickered over to the girl who had served him.

She was standing close to the tent entrance looking at him with anticipating eyes. Gods, was he really that interesting? He technically wasn't even a king yet.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Perseus." Viserys grinned when he caught who Percy was looking at.

Percy looked away from the girl, "I'm not looking for any girl to share my bed with." He told him.

"Bah, every king needs to fuck a servant girl every once in a while!" Duncan proclaimed.

"She isn't bad looking either." Viserys shrugged.

He had to agree with him. She really wasn't bad looking. But what would he even say?

"Let's see if his grace is as good with his words as he is with a sword!" Denys laughed, calling the girl over.

She looked surprised and very nervous but slowly made her way to them. Percy meanwhile was wishing for some shadows to blend into. Lady Rogare had practically fallen into his lap or rather he had fallen into her bed. But that didn't technically count because it was a part of her and Moreo's plan all along. Percy had no clue how to talk to a girl.

Tristan nudged his shoulder making him snap back into reality, "O-Oh. Sorry, what happened?" Percy said, embarrassed.

The men snickered while Viserys rolled his eyes, "Lora here was just saying how she never bedded a King before." He said suggestively.

Percy blinked before his eyes widened in realization, "Oh! Well, I mean. I know you don't really know me but would you perhaps like to… I don't know, do something together?" He asked unsurely.

Lora nodded slowly, "Sure, it's a date I suppose." She said awkwardly.

Wait. That's it? He was really overthinking things when it came to this kind of stuff.

Percy nodded with a smile, "Alright then." He finished lamely.

He ignored Viserys's incredulous expression as he mouthed the word 'date!?' to him. Not everything needed to be about sex.

Lora grabbed a cup, "How about a toast? In the name of the true King." She said, nervously.

Viserys looked impressed, "I like her. You may have to keep this one around Perseus." He grinned before raising his cup.

"To Perseus Targaryen, the true King of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may he reign!" Viserys announced loudly.

To Percy's surprise and embarrassment everyone in the mess hall raised their goblets, "Long may he reign!" They cheered before downing their drinks.

"I'm not on the throne yet." Percy mumbled to himself before bringing his cup to his lips.

'**Don't drink it, Perseus!' **Percy was barely able to take a tiny sip of his drink before the distressed voice that materialized in his head made him stop.

Before he could even question the voice, a burning sensation started to form in his throat. It felt like hot lead was going down his throat. And it was growing worse.

Daenerys noticed his distress first, "Are you alright Perseus?" She asked, worriedly.

He couldn't even form words as the burning feeling in his throat grew unbearable. His goblet fell out of grip and onto the table causing the contents to spill everywhere.

"Your grace!" Jon shouted as Percy fell from the bench, hands clawing at his throat.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Viserys yelled in fear and distress as he knelt over him.

"The King's been poisoned!" The tent immediately fell into chaos.

"Perseus, just hold in there. Just keep fighting. Someone get a fucking maester here now!" Viserys yelled angrily.

As his vision slowly diminished, Percy looked toward the tent entrance. His pained and terrified eyes briefly met with the remorseful eyes of the brown haired servant girl before she fled.

He was poisoned by a serving girl. One that he had asked on a date mere moments before. Was there no end to the treachery of this world?

"T-The g-girl." Percy managed to choke out before everything went dark.

* * *

**And finished! Wow, another cliffhanger I know. **

**You have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean to end this chapter off with another cliffy. But it was getting a little too long and I wanted to start off the next chapter with a reveal of the mystery voice. **

**I'm sure most of you already figured out who it is but that doesn't mean spoil it for the people who don't. **

**I just wanted to clarify before I see a review about it. No, Percy isn't overpowered. He simply knows a bit of judo and was able to use Duncan's size against him. That doesn't mean he's super strong. The technique uses the opponent's own weight against them in order to take them down. Percy's powers and stuff will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Also, no Percy doesn't like Daenerys like that. He sees her like how he sees his little brother Tyson. Will that change in the future? Keep reading to find out. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**An Emporer's Song **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOIAF or PJO. Some elements in this story are inspired by other published works. I do not take credit for any of them. **

**Orion399: Haha. No Percy isn't a punching bag. It's just a very new environment to him and it's best that he learns some important lessons now with smaller consequences rather than later with bigger consequences. Yes I could see Percy regaining his water powers but I don't really see the point. Wouldn't it be funny to see a former son of the Sea God get his ass handed to him out in the sea haha**

**Hadrian. Caeser: The problem with Valyria is magical in nature. Many who have gone there, even a Targaryen princess, were driven mad or infected with horrible curses that killed them. The real question though is will Percy have a reason to go to Valyria? Possibly **

**Sian Ray: Thanks! And yeah I'll post the old story again. I won't be continuing it though, you have been warned. **

**TianYi: Oh, what makes you think so? Haha **

**Masso 2010: Yes, things are going to start to pick up. The War of the 5 Kings is starting. I appreciate it! **

**MetaTR0N: I'm sorry you feel that way. Percy has always been a piece in a chessboard. The Fates would have it no other way in his old world. The ASOIAF world is a horrible one to be in for a very loyal guy like Percy. He's never had to combat against assassinations. Most of his past obstacles were all pretty straight forward. Stop the bad people, save the world. This Percy is still adapting to his very new surroundings. Hope your view in this Percy changes as you get to see him become a stronger version of himself mentally. **

**Natsu vi Kurosaki: I completely understand where you're coming from. Percy definitely has a lot of will but the thing I'm pushing forward is that he doesn't know how to aim it properly so to speak. He's never had to dodge being poisoned by a servant girl or be backstabbed by a girl he has liked. This is new to Percy because this is essentially politics. And Percy was not that good at politics. The whole being nervous thing with the servant girl. Well sure she's not the most beautiful girl he has ever seen but Percy didn't need to be nervous around girls because he already had Annabeth. But I doubt the whole being shy around girls thing will be a problem going forward. At this rate he'll have PTSD whenever he looks at a girl. Haha. Thanks for the review! **

**Zoom99: She is a growing girl who doesn't have much experience socially because of Percy and Viserys being overprotective. I'm not writing her to be a whore who throws herself at every man she sees, haha. The old story had Percy x Myrcella x Daenerys but it was poorly done. I don't know if you'd guys want to see that redone in a much better way or just scraped all together. Percy has been manipulated once in the story so far. And it won't be the last. 'Tis the world of ASOIAF. I'll repost the old version. But it won't be continued.**

**Goblin (guest): Care to go into details on how the story became stupid to you? Perhaps I could better it by hearing your viewpoint? **

**Hideki667: Daenerys is not the same as she is in ASOIAF! She's been protected and nurtured by two older brother figures. She isn't dumb either. I thought I wrote how she wasn't when she told Viserys about the reason for the gold skulls and her interest in books. Guess it was too vague. When has Tristan been hostile to Percy and Viserys? He's simply joking around like how Viserys says hurtful things but he doesn't actually mean them. In their fight Tristan simply got angry at the insult to his mother. I'm sure most would in that situation. Yes, she knows how Percy was recently betrayed but how could she know that a random servant girl he just met would poison his drink? Margaery is a possible pairing. Daenerys's character will grow eventually. **

**Ashwa'Thama: Jeez you guys really hate Dany right now. Haha. Actually yes, she is being portrayed as a sort of Sansa. But GoT Sansa eventually becomes a badass. Who's to say that Dany won't either. I really don't care for who Percy ends up with as long the buildup to that relationship is done well. **

**Guest: I miss that Percy too. Sadly he's trying not to get poisoned and backstabbed so forgive him if his sassy meter isn't high right now. Haha. **

**Burning Hope: Hope for Daenerys x Percy? Sure if that's what you took out of the exchange last chapter. The best way to claim the throne? I don't see how that would be the best way to claim the throne. **

**Guest: Jon's real identity won't be revealed for a while. Not many know it after all. Will Percy accept him? It certainly sounds like a Percy thing to do. **

**Miguelgiuliano. Co: Erm. That's a lot to take in. But in PJO, the sea is Poseidon's domain. The trident is just his divine weapon. He, and his children, can control it as they wish. The storm and earthquake ability was shown by Percy in PJO as well. Percy's new divine parent is revealed in this chapter. We will see how it goes with the gods of ASOIAF. Daenerys's pairing is still up in the air so that can be possible. **

**Guest: Percy x Daenerys is possible. **

**Bio RL: You just had to bring that up. Haha. I only did that in the old story because I messed up the timeline. ASOIAF's timeline is much more flexible since the author hasn't even finished the series yet. **

**Lorem54: Perfection!? You're making me blush. Thank you thank you. **

**xXMoonlitSorrowsXx: Yes, that was my old story The Tale of the Black Dragon. This is TTBD's rewrite. There will be some explanation for Percy's birth in this chapter. Thank you! **

**Thranduil Aryyn: Most thought that the Targaryens were dead. What use does a guy like Harry Strickland have for carrying around the sword of Kings? Why Tristan has it...well that will be revealed. And Percy could care less about another Valyrian sword. He already has one. Maybe if it was Riptide he would care. Percy only wants what is best for Daenerys. If she decides to be with a bastard then he will let her. Percy was technically a bastard himself. Will that happen? Who knows. **

**Oddballzebra: Percy is a simp? I don't think he's a simp. **

**Rigald02: Yes, I like Tristan too. One of the not so many OC's to come. Tristan will definitely become a part of the 'crew' so to speak. **

**Jasper123: Percy did trust the voice. He had already drank a small sip at that point though. The servant girls reason for poisoning Percy isn't anything breathtakingly devious. It is revealed in this chapter.**

**Billthebuilder: Yes, I agree that Percy should be more prone to mistakes as he is still human and this is a very different kind of situation for him. I don't want to make a perfect Percy. I want to make a Percy that can be liked even with his obvious flaws. And yeah, Annabeth really came in clutch with the judo haha. And right?! Like I don't understand how anyone could just expect Daenerys to act like her canon self right off the bat. She was still hunted and on the run until she was 6 years old sure, but after that it was smooth sailing. Viserys also isn't an asshole in this story (or at least not an abusive one haha) and Percy made sure to look after her like a little sibling. It's only realistic that she be a bit of a sheltered and naive girl. That's the whole thing about character growth. The characters don't start at their strongest, they start at their weakest. **

**Arraia: Thanks. Percy won't be overpowered nor will he have a harem. Unrealistic in this type of setting. But if you have a few opinions on who you think Percy should be with and why. I'm all ears! **

**This-Mickey-Seems-Iffy: Who knows, Percy could be paired with anyone at this point. I still haven't decided.**

**Chapter 4. The Red God**

* * *

**oOo**

_Percy's dreamscape… _

Percy had died before. So he knew how it felt to be dead. There was no light at the end of a tunnel or even the appearance of Thanatos, the god of death.

Death was nothing but darkness. It was like falling into a dreamless sleep and waking up in what felt like moments but it was really timeless.

But perhaps death had only been that way the first time due to being shredded apart atom by atom by Tartarus. Because this time, Percy woke up to the same beach from his dream. It looked just as it did the last time. The fiery changes that had been made were still in full effect.

'**I tried to warn you, Perseus.' **It was the same voice that had been prevalent within his mind ever since he had been reborn. The one he had no choice but to put aside to think about later.

This time however, Percy wanted answers, "Alright, I'm getting sick of you popping up inside of my head without so much as a knock. Who the hell are you?" He called out.

The voice chuckled, '_**As unhinged as always. Very well.' **_A booming trumpet blared into existence, jarring the glassy ground.

Percy covered his ears but it did little to block out the ominous sound.

Like straight out of an apocalyptic movie, a gigantic figure began to rise from the flaming sea. The sun pierced through the thick clouds like spears of light. An oppressive and hellish heat that made even Percy begin to sweat sweeped over the beach.

His eyes involuntarily widened at the sheer size of the being. The thing was around the same size as Typhon, the father of monsters. It had a roughly humanoid shape that looked to be made up of flame and shadow. Eyes like miniature suns beamed down on him with a harsh light. Huge bat-like wings made of red fire spread themselves from out behind the being, completely encasing the beach in shadow. A long whip made of fire and a huge one handed axe made of shadow formed in the beings claws.

Most people would have either frozen in fear or bowed in reverence. But then again, Percy wasn't like most people.

"Please don't tell me your name is Hyperion." Percy sighed with an eye roll.

Only the brief flicker of the beings sun like eyes notified him that it had blinked at his comment. A moment later it began laughing, sending tremors throughout the world.

"**That was amusing. But no, I am not that weakling you know as the Titan of light." **The being's voice boomed.

Percy winced, "Do you think you could maybe tone it down a bit? I don't know if my eardrums can rupture in a dream but I really don't want to find out." He said, clutching his ears.

"**Ah, yes. Forgive me. I forget how weak mortal ears could be." **A huge explosion of fire and shadow enveloped the being like a nuclear blast making Percy avert his eyes on instinct.

This being was obviously a god. And whenever god's suddenly exploded into a supernova it usually meant that they were showing their true forms. A god's true form was strong enough to incinerate any mortal in their presence or even a demigod if they were dumb enough to look at them. Percy would rather not find out if that same effect applied to this new god.

After a few moments, the intense wave of heat died down.

"You can look now." This time the words were said at a much lower volume.

Percy turned to see a woman standing in front of him. She was wearing an ornamented red dress that hugged her womanly curves and showed the top of her cleavage. Her hair was deep red and her eyes shone like a warm summer sun instead of the harsh sun that it used to be.

"Why couldn't you just appear in this form the first time?" Percy asked with a deadpan look.

Her pale face gained a silvery blush, "I wanted to impress you." She muttered, embarrassed.

Percy chuckled, "Well, consider me impressed. I've seen some pretty cool looking beings but you're definitely in my top five. So, uh, what do I call you?" He asked.

She blinked, "You could call me mother, I suppose." Wait, what?

"Hold on a second lady. I don't even know who you are! And I already have a mother named Elia. Or at least I did, until she was killed." Percy grumbled the last part.

"Perhaps we should sit down for this conversation." Before Percy could reply, the lady waved her hand through the air.

The world around them warped and distorted until Percy suddenly found himself sitting at a dinner table in a chamber. Candles, plates and utensils were already set up.

"You must be hungry. Please, eat." The lady smiled from across the table.

Percy blinked as a variety of different foods materialized in front of him. Just looking at all of his favorite dishes from his home World made his mouth water. The food in the Known World was nowhere near as tasty as the food in his old world.

"Isn't this a dream?" Percy asked the woman, picking up a slice of New York style pizza.

She nodded, "In a sense. This is my domain. Reality is what I make it here. So while only your consciousness is here, I can make it so that it feels real to you." Well that explained why he could feel his hunger.

"So are you gonna tell me who you really are?" Percy asked, taking a bite out his pizza.

Gods, he really missed the food of his old world.

"I have many names, but you can just call me R'hllor, if you don't wish to call me mother." She looked a bit sad at the last part.

Percy tried to figure out where he had heard the name R'hllor before, "Are you that god that those red priests all follow?" Percy asked.

R'hllor nodded, "Yes, the red priests and priestesses are among my followers. I'm sure you're wondering why I have appeared before you?" She inquired.

He shook his head, "I'm no child of Athena but I'm not stupid. You've called me your son before so I am assuming that I'm now your demigod child. I'm also guessing that, since only my consciousness is here, I am still alive." Percy concluded.

"You are smarter than what people give you credit for. Yes, you're alive. The poison was strong but you didn't drink very much of it. While only a sip would still be fatal to most, you obviously are not like most mortals." R'hllor smiled.

Percy sighed in relief at still being alive, "That's good. So I'm guessing you masqueraded as Elia Martell and gave birth to me?" He asked, only to receive a swift denial.

"No. Elia Martell was a real person. Unlike the immortals in your old world, I do not have a physical form. I am simply the concept of life, light, fire and shadow." R'hllor explained.

So R'hllor was kind of like Gaia and Tartarus but just without the ability to have a physical body.

"So then how are you my mother?" Percy asked, confused.

"While I can't affect the world as much as I'd like to. I can still influence it. Just as your god's did, the god's here have children do their bidding for them. It's incredibly difficult and most god's aren't strong enough but some of us can intertwine our essences with mortals and have children that way. Though the mortal usually dies shortly after, due to embodying our immortal essence." So there were gods in this world, they just couldn't physically manifest themselves. At least he wouldn't have to deal with any asshole gods like Ares.

Percy frowned, "So you killed Elia Martell just so you could have a child?" He didn't know Elia but still, the whole process of possessing people until they withered away didn't sit right with him.

R'hllor shook her head, "Elia was already dying from an illness when I merged with her. I couldn't have saved her even if I wanted to. He practically had his claws in her." Her face wrinkled in disgust at whoever 'he' was.

"But why did I end up in this world? I should have gone to the underworld when I died." Percy said.

"Due to your...particular situation when you died, your essence was scattered across chaos. If you were just a normal soul it would have been impossible to stitch your essence back together. But since you were already half god, it was a simple task to bring the pieces of you back together and then put you inside of Elia's unborn child." She told him.

Percy sipped his coke as he pondered this new information. So the fact that he had been killed by Tartarus was the reason for him not going to the underworld. And if what R'hllor said was true, then he probably would have still been scattered through chaos. He would have ceased to exist without even knowing it. It was a scary thought.

"What about the other gods in this world? Do they have children as well?" Percy asked R'hllor.

She shrugged, "I don't keep track of them so I wouldn't know. Most of them aren't capable of having children though. Their power is widely based on faith. The more followers they have, the stronger they are. That rule applies to me as well but not as much since I was here in the beginning." R'hllor explains.

"Great. There are potentially other demigods out there and with my luck they'll probably want to kill me." Percy groaned, making R'hllor giggle.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Children of the gods aren't nearly as common here as they are in your old world. Most also aren't that dangerous. Physically at least." R'hllor told him.

Her last comment brought forth a question he had been wondering, "Why am I so weak compared to my old body? I thought I was technically still a demigod." Percy said.

While his physical strength had increased a bit over the past few years, it still wasn't nearly as close to how strong he was before. It wasn't as if he desperately needed his old strength back. It would just make his goal so much easier in attaining.

"As I've told you, I don't have a real physical form. The power you inherited from me is only spiritual. For example, in your old life you were essentially half god and half mortal. Both physically and spiritually. But now you are more like one quarter god physically, while your soul is almost completely divine." She explained to Percy.

Percy frowned thoughtfully, "So while my soul and therefore my powers will be stronger. My body will be a lot weaker." He ended lamely.

He'd much rather have physical strength than greater powers. Even though he used to be a son of Poseidon, he rarely ever used his powers. Mostly because he hadn't needed to. His enemies would usually die to his sword.

R'hllor chuckled at his expression, "It may sound worse but once you actually learn to use your powers it won't be so bad. There is another way for you to get a bit stronger." She told him, making him perk up.

"How? I thought you said I'm mostly just spiritually strong." Percy said.

"I also said that your soul is mostly divine. And with that comes your ability to be empowered by the faith of mortals." She informed him.

Percy's brows shot up, "So you're saying I can be juiced up by having people believe in me and sacrifice BBQ in my name?" He asked.

He always wondered if Poseidon could taste the food he received from an offering.

R'hllor frowned a bit at the BBQ part but nodded, "The more faith and belief people have in you, the more your soul becomes closer to being completely divine. As that happens your body will develop to become stronger in order to hold your essence. Usually a mortal body would wither away due to having so much energy but yours has been exposed to it since it's gestation." So he could eventually regain his old strength, he just needed to have a bunch of followers.

Percy sighed deeply, "This is a lot to take to in." He said.

Something made R'hllor pause before she looked back at him, "It seems that we've run out of time. We'll speak again, my son. Oh, and please try to be more careful in the future. It wouldn't do for a son of mine to die to something as pathetic as poison." She smiled in amusement before his vision darkened.

* * *

**oOo**

_Myr, Golden Company Camp_

Percy sat up with a gasp. His throat was dry and his body was stiff but he was alive. And he was also back in his tent but neither Daenerys or Viserys were in sight.

His talk with R'hllor was still fresh in his mind. There were other questions he had but until he saw her again, they'd have to wait. For now he had to let his family know that he was fine.

After putting on his armor and sword, he made his way out of the tent. The company's maester seemed to be making his way to Percy's tent, arms filled with medicines and antidotes. The man stopped when he noticed him and ended up dropping all of the items in his arms in shock.

"Where is my family?" Percy asked the awed maester.

He dumbly pointed off in the direction of Harry's tent. Percy thanked him and continued on his way, ignoring the passing men's looks of shock and surprise. Most of them had probably assumed that he had or atleast would have died.

Faint yelling grew louder as he neared Harry's tent. It sounded like Viserys was yelling at someone.

Percy walked inside of the tent and was greeted to the sight of Viserys delivering a hard backhand across a sobbing girl's face.

Most of the occupant's backs were turned to him. Daenerys was saddled next to Tristan, who was rubbing her back in comfort. Percy was really tempted to chop off that hand. And Jon was next to Balaq looking at the crying girl on the floor. Harry meanwhile was the only one to have noticed his entrance as he was purposefully looking away from the girl.

"Your grace!" Harry said in surprise making everyone in the room pause.

They all turned to see Percy grinning at them.

"Perseus!" Daenerys bolted forward and dove right into Percy's waiting arms.

The girl hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry for being so mean to you these past few days! I didn't mean anything I said, I swear it." She sobbed into his chest.

Percy smiled, "It's okay, Dany. It's not your fault." He told her.

Daenerys looked up at him with puffy red eyes, "B-But you almost died and I was so mean to you. I'm sorry, Perseus." She told him again.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Dany. Everyone grows up eventually. I didn't accept that at the time but I do now." Percy said truthfully.

"I thought I lost you. I'll never take the time we have together for granted. We can even style each other's hair and have tea parties like we used to." Daenerys sniffled.

Percy's face reddened in embarrassment as he tried to avoid looking at the snickering men in the room, "Dany, I thought I told you not to say anything about that." He gritted out.

In his defense, it was only because Daenerys had no real friends growing up. So he essentially had to fill in all the spots.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she finally stopped hugging him, though she remained close to his side.

Viserys walked up to Percy with a wide grin, "You had us scared there for a moment, nephew." He said before bringing Percy into a bear hug.

"It'll take more than a bit of poison to kill a dragon." Percy grinned as they separated.

Jon walked up to him with a guilt ridden look, "I'm sorry, your grace. I failed to protect you." He said solemnly.

"Don't blame yourself, Jon. Nobody could have known." Percy told him though Jon still looked guilty.

"Hey! Head up, Old Griff. Perseus doesn't need a moping knight. We'll just make sure you drink out of his cup first next time. I'm sure you wouldn't mind the excuse, you drunkard." Viserys smiled broadly.

"My foot would be up your ass if you weren't a prince." Jon grumbled to himself but a smile tugged at his lips.

Tristan approached Percy and shook his hand, "I'm glad you're well, Perseus. I heard how easily you beat Duncan. It wouldn't do for my only competition to die before our spar." He said with his usual smirk.

Percy smirked back, "Competition? Where is he? I'd love to meet him someday." He joked good heartedly.

He nodded at Balaq who nodded back with a small smile. The man wasn't one for heartfelt words but he looked genuinely glad that Percy had survived.

"Thanks to your last words before going unconscious. We were able to catch the wench that poisoned you, your grace." Harry told him, gesturing to the brown haired girl who laid chained to the floor.

Her face was a bit bruised, due to Viserys. Usually Percy wouldn't allow anyone to be tortured in his presence but, well, she wasn't exactly on his list of innocents.

"Did you find out who hired her?" Percy asked as he crouched in front of the crying girl who avoided looking him in the eye.

Viserys glared at the girl, "No, the whore wouldn't speak." He seethed.

Percy looked back at the girl, "Your name is Lora, right? Why is it the women whose names start with an L, are the ones who fuck me over." He said before his expression darkened.

"You only have one chance to reply so I want you to listen to my next words carefully. Who hired you, Lora?" The girl's soft cries continued but she otherwise remained silent.

He nodded, steeling himself for what he had to do. Percy didn't consider himself a naturally cruel person. Most of the time he was as calm and gentle as the sea. But even the sea had its dark and stormy days. It usually took a lot to reach his breaking point though. Maybe his temper really had changed to reflect his new godly parent. Because at the current moment, he felt like a raging inferno was burning inside of him.

Percy grabbed onto the girl's wrist, holding her firmly even as she struggled, "Dragons are magnificent creatures aren't they. Legend says that dragons were born from a second moon that had crashed into the sun and cracked open like an egg. It sounds ridiculous, right?" He asked, everyone looked at Percy in confusion as he continued.

"No one really knows how dragons came into existence. Well, except the Valyrians of old that is. They were somehow able to hatch and tame dragons. No one knows just how they did it. Some say it was magic. Others say it was blood. But I like to think that it was a mixture of both. I mean there had to be a reason why Valyrians were so close to dragons right? They had to be similar to their draconian counterparts in some way, yes?" Lora's eyes began to widen in disbelief and fear as Percy's hand gradually grew hotter.

Meanwhile the others had no clue where Percy was going with his speech, "Uh, your grace. What are-" Harry was immediately silenced by a look from Percy.

Percy focused back on Lora who was looking very panicked as the heat around her wrist was stinging at this point.

"The words of House Targaryen is, fire and blood. Now I can see how the blood part came to be. Only the dragon rider families could control dragons even among other Valyrians. Our blood is important, which is why my family chose to keep their blood within the family. But haven't you ever wondered where the fire part came from?" Lora let out a horrified screech and jerked wildly as Percy's hand began to glow with heat. Her pale skin sizzled at the contact.

Everyone but Viserys gawked at the supernatural phenomenon happening in front of them.

"I'm sure it's starting to burn, no? I wouldn't know. Us Targaryens are very resistant to fire. We could probably stand in the middle of a pit of flames and we would only come out with a few soot marks. But you are obviously not a Targaryen." Percy remarked coolly as Lora began screaming in pain as her skin sizzled and began to peel.

"I'm feeling merciful. So I'll ask again. One. Last. Time." Percy said calmly even as Lora desperately tried to pull away from him, "Who hired you?" He asked.

"It was a man named Littlefinger! I swear it, I swear." Lora cried out.

Percy let go of her wrist, "Who is this Littlefinger?" He asked.

Lora sobbed as she held her burnt wrist, "He is the Kings master of coin. The King learned that you Targaryens had resurfaced and had the aid of the Golden Company. So he ordered for you to be killed. The reward was 50,000 gold dragons and a lordship." She told him.

"How does that fat bastard always know where to find us!" Viserys spat angrily.

So even after all their years of hiding Robert Baratheon still continued to try and kill them. It obviously wouldn't end until the King was dead. Percy was sick of running from assassins. If the man wanted him dead, then he'd have to kill him personally.

"Captain-General, do you think we have enough men to take the Seven Kingdoms?" Percy asked Harry.

Harry looked surprised, "The Golden Company has been waiting for this moment since the day it was created. But against the full might of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't know if we could, your grace." He said, unsure.

Percy frowned thoughtfully, "Even considering that my uncle's in Dorne would join us, we'll be outnumbered still. We need more men to even the numbers." He sighed.

"It would take years to raise and train enough men." Tristan told him.

That much was true. Sellswords didn't just appear out of thin air after all. Most of them were exiled knights or bastards of noble families. They needed pre-trained men that would be ready to join them at a moment's notice.

He blinked as he thought of something, "How much gold would it take to buy at least 5,000 unsullied?" Percy asked.

Daenerys frowned in thought, "Erm. Well around 25,000 gold I think. Each child is bought from their parents for one silver. Their harsh training is what increases their value to about 5 gold each unsullied. The masters don't sell them by tens anymore but by the thousands." She informed him.

"You are brilliant, Dany." Percy smiled before looking at Harry, "Well, do we have that much?" He asked the man.

Harry looked offended, "Of course we do. We have 20 times that but I just don't understand why we need unsullied specifically." He said.

"The unsullied are the best shield warriors in the Known World. If we position ourselves correctly, most armies will just smash right into us. They'll slowly lose men as the rest of the company's men can just kill them from behind our shield wall." Percy explained.

"I understand now! Like a meat shield yes?" Harry asked with awe across his face.

"Something like that, yeah." Percy said before looking back at Lora.

She wilted under his stare, "I told you all that I know, I swear." She promised.

"Yes, you did. I appreciate that. And for that, I won't kill you." Lora sobbed in relief, "But you intended for me to not ever see my family again. Do you have any loved ones Lora?" Percy asked.

Lora nodded slowly, "A little sister at home. My mother died last year." She said sadly.

He nodded, "Then you know it feels to lose someone you love. That is the feeling you almost gave to my family. They shouldn't have had to see me in such a state." Percy said, somberly.

"I'm so sorry. I just really needed the gold to take care of my sister!" Lora cried.

Percy gently wiped her tears away, "I understand. But you brought Daenerys to tears. You forced her to see the consequences of her actions. It's only fair that your own sister learns that lesson as well, right?" The girl broke out into more tears.

"Please don't harm her. I beg you!" Lora pleaded with Percy.

He gently shushed her, "I won't harm your sister. It's not fair for her to have to suffer for your actions. But she must still learn her lesson, just like Daenerys did." Percy gently cupped her face in his hands.

Lora stared at him with wet brown eyes, "B-But how?" She hiccuped.

Percy looked at her sadly, "By seeing her own sister in such a state." She looked confused before her eyes widened in realization.

And with that, Percy took the chance to jab his thumbs into the eyes of the girl. She screamed a bloodcurdling cry as his thumbs gouged into her eyes while also glowing hot red. Everyone's face wrinkled at the sight of the girls eyes being gouged and cauterized at the same time.

Once he was done, Percy stood up and gave the thrashing and screaming Lora one last look of sadness before he looked away, "Make sure she gets to her home safely, Jon. Give her sister some gold as well. And be quick about it. We have a lot to do." Percy told him before grabbing Daenerys by her hand and walking out of the tent, followed by Viserys.

They left behind a screaming, newly blinded Lora and four stunned men. Percy's heartless act would spread through the camp and beyond like wildfire.

* * *

**oOo**

_Some ways between Yunkai and Astapor..._

Percy had immediately set out to the slave city of Astapor. The trip from Myr all the way to Astapor spanned almost half of Essos so he had been riding for roughly two months now. He could have rode faster without the 500 or so men from the company, but he wouldn't have been able to carry the trunks of gold by himself. He also wanted to make sure Daenerys would be protected since she insisted that she go with him.

Ever since he had revealed his fire powers, Daenerys had been practically glued to his side. She barraged him with questions and theories on how and why Percy was able to produce fire. It wasn't like he could really blame her excitement. To her, Percy was probably the closest thing to a dragon in a technical sense.

Even though he revealed his powers, Percy still hadn't revealed that he was a son of R'hllor. Even if people believed him, he really didn't want to promote to the Known World that he was a demigod just yet. There were potentially other demigods out there who could have some grudge against R'hllor and wish to take it out on Percy. So he had simply chalked up his powers to him just being a true Targaryen.

Balaq galloped up to where Percy and Daenerys sat upon their black steed, "We should be maybe six days from the city, your grace." He told Percy.

He was the only person to accompany Percy and Daenerys on the journey to Astapor. They had left Jon and Viserys with the rest of the company to help prepare the ships and supplies for the trip to Westeros.

The hardest part in getting to Westeros would be the oliphaunts. Due to their obvious size, special barges needed to be built in order for them to travel over water. It meant more time spent not invading the Seven Kingdoms but the oliphaunts would be a huge boon for them. Percy was already thinking of ways to catch armies by surprise with the behemoths.

"We should stop for the night then." Percy said as he signaled for the men behind them to stop and begin setting up camp.

"I'm going to scout ahead, Balaq. Set up patrols so we don't get caught by surprise in the middle of the night." Percy told the dark skinned man who gave him a nod.

With that, Percy whipped his horses reins and galloped away. They didn't go too far ahead. Only a good distance away to the top of a hill in order to overlook the surrounding area. For miles around there was nothing but barren land.

"Beautiful." Daenerys murmured from where she sat behind him.

Percy looked over his shoulder at her with a questioning eyebrow, "I look like this every day, Dany." He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes in amusement, "Not you, flame brain. I'm talking about the sky." Percy looked upwards.

The sky was ink black and riddled with countless stars all sparkling like diamonds. Among the stars was the full moon, casting its pale light over the terrain. It really was a beautiful sight. Views like this on his old world wouldn't have been possible due to all the light pollution.

He blinked as he registered her words, "Flame brain?" Percy asked her.

Daenerys's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "You gave me a nickname. Why can't I? Plus, you are technically a flame brain. You act rashly and can make fire, hence the flame brain." She said smartly.

Percy's eyes dimmed. Her words had unknowingly made him think of when Annabeth used to call him seaweed brain. He wondered what she had been doing since his death. If she had moved on after his death or simply refused to believe that he had died. She could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to. A part of him hated himself for putting her through that. But the other part knew that he himself couldn't have moved on if he failed to get her out of Tartarus. He would have probably been wallowing in misery in the fields of asphodel if he didn't.

"I don't have to say it anymore if you don't like it." Daenerys muttered bringing Percy back to reality.

He shook his head and smiled, "It's fine. But you could at least pick a name that's endearing in some way." Percy chuckled.

She huffed childishly, "Well, I like it. So you have to like it too." Daenerys ordered.

Percy grinned at her, "Your wish is my command, my little dragon princess." He chuckled as Daenerys hid her red face.

They fell into silence for a while as they looked at stars and the occasional comet.

"Do you think we could reach the stars one day?" Daenerys asked suddenly.

Percy smiled cryptically, "What if I told you that stars are nothing but giant balls of fire. Would you want to reach the stars then?" He asks.

Daenerys nodded, "Real Targaryens can't burn so I think we would be fine." She said confidently.

Doubtful. Sure they could stand some heat, even more so in Percy's case, but no one could reach the sun without turning into ashes. Except a sun god like Apollo. Did that mean some other god drove the sun around like in his old world?

But Apollo needed to physically do that and the gods on this world apparently had no real bodies. Maybe that's why summers and winters were much longer than the ones in Percy's world. There was absolutely no structure to this world even amongst the divine. One day he would bring order to this chaotic world. But first he needed to become King.

"I'll take you the stars one day." Percy promised Daenerys.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I wasn't actually being serious, Perseus." He chuckled.

"I know, but I'll still find a way." Percy said before blinking at the pinky finger in front of his face.

"If you're serious then make it a pinky promise." Daenerys told him.

He smiled before connecting his finger with hers, "Pinky promised." Daenerys smiled back before resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. Peacefully looking up at the stars in bliss. And just for that moment, all of Percy's worries and regrets disappeared.

* * *

**oOo**

_Astapor _

Astapor had earned its name, the Red City. Most of the city's infrastructure was made of red brick and stone. Giant red pyramids were spread throughout the city. And the all encompassing red dust of the city threatened to get into the eyes of all its inhabitants.

The majority of the people they passed all wore slave collars. It made Percy sick to know that such a thing was popular in the Known World.

At least it wouldn't be a problem for him in Westeros. If it were then he would have simply ordered all the slavers to be thrown off the side of their castles when he inevitably took the Seven Kingdoms.

"They look so...sad." Daenerys muttered from his side.

They had only been allowed to take Balaq and a group of five other men inside of the city. The rest wouldn't be allowed inside of the city gates for obvious reasons.

Percy nodded sadly, "Most of them are mistreated by their owners. And if any of them speak out against their treatment, they are killed." He said.

"Can't we help them, Perseus?" Daenerys frowned as they walked past a line of slave children being led away by a fat olive skinned man in expensive robes.

As much as it pained him to say, they couldn't help these people. Not now at least. The only reason the Golden Company joined him was to retake Westeros. They wouldn't lay their lives on the line just for slaves.

"Not today, Dany." Percy told her. She looked a bit disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

They were met by a girl, probably no older than 10 years, with dusky skin, molten gold eyes and long curly black hair. Next to her was who Percy assumed to be one of the Good Masters they were set to meet, Kraznys mo Nakloz.

Percy nodded politely as they reached the two, only for his eyes to darken at the man's words.

"Tell the exiled King and his dragon whore that we are 'pleased' to meet them." Kraznys told the girl beside him.

By the confused faces around him, except an angry Daenerys, the man was obviously speaking in High Valyrian. The main language used in Astapor. Percy really needed to ask R'hllor why he could understand seemingly all of the languages of this world.

"It would be wise not to insult my family, Good Master Kraznys." Percy told him, in what he assumed was High Valyrian since the man's eyes widened.

Kraznys coughed in his hand, "Forgive me for my manners, Targaryen. The weather makes me irritated." He told Percy.

Percy looked the man down before looking at the girl, "And you are?" He asked her.

The girl blinked, "This is Missandei. It is nice to meet you Perseus and Daenerys Targaryen." she said in the common tongue.

"Please, follow me. I don't have all day." Kraznys told Percy, regaining his previous arrogance.

Ignoring the urge to set the man on fire, Percy and the rest of their group followed the man inside of the building.

They passed by numerous other Good Masters and slaves on the way. Daenerys was excitingly asking about every statue and artifact she saw, while Missandei answered all her questions with a small smile.

Eventually they were led into an open courtyard filled with a group of unsullied who were all training in the harsh heat of the red sun.

"These are some of our finest warriors! One of these vermin is worth five of the others. Get in line, Vermin!" The unsullied immediately formed into a single line facing them.

Kraznys looked on with pride that made Percy's stomach turn. He looked over the group of a dozen or so unsullied. They were of varying ethnicities. There were some Lyseni, Braavosi, Dothraki and even some that looked similar to Kraznys.

Walking down the line of men, Percy looked at each of them. Most of them were completely devoid of emotions. It was sad to see anyone in such a state. But it was the last unsullied that caught Percy's eye.

He was young, maybe in his twenties. Like the others he was fit and stocky with no facial hair and close cut brown hair. There was the same serious look as the others but there was also a solemn expression.

"What is your name?" Percy asked the soldier.

After getting permission to speak from Kraznys he spoke, "Grey Worm." He said, simply.

Percy nodded, "Pick up your spear, Grey Worm." He said, walking back to take off his white travel cloak to give to Balaq.

Grey Worm looked at Kraznys who frowned in confusion but nodded, allowing him to pick up his spear. Meanwhile Percy was cracking his neck and stretching his stiff body.

"What are you doing?" Kraznys demanded.

Percy glanced at the man as he cracked his joints, "I am testing one of your so called, best warriors." He told him.

Kraznys scoffed, "Don't be foolish. Unsullied are the best fighters in all the Known World. You may die in an accident, Exiled King." He warned.

Ignoring the man, Percy drew Truth and began spinning it around his hand to get used to the weight. If only Riptide had come to this world with him. He missed his old companion.

Grey Worm and Percy each took their respective fighting stance. Percy was already going through the numerous scenarios of the times he had faced a spear user. If Grey Worm was any good, he would try and keep Percy at a distance with his spear. So Percy's best chance to win was to close the distance quick enough.

Tactic decided, Percy dashed toward Grey Worm. The unsullied immediately sent a vicious jab that would have gone right through Percy like paper if he didn't sidestep it. Unperturbed, Grey Worm swiped his spear head towards Percy's torso.

Percy crouched low under the spear, spinning like a top before sticking his leg out to backsweep Grey Worm off of his feet. Percy was momentarily surprised when Grey Worm hopped over his leg and came back down with a downward spear thrust. Rolling away just in time for the spear to stab into the ground where he had just been, Percy quickly recovered. Before Grey Worm could take his spear from out of the ground, Percy ran at him and jumped to deliver a flying knee.

Forced to abandon his spear, Grey Worm backed away from Percy to avoid the knee and drew a long dagger from a sheath on his back. Grey Worm flipped the knife in his hand, holding it in reverse as he took a boxer stance.

Not one for words in the middle of a fight, Percy rushed the unsullied with his sword raised. They went back and forth: slash, sidestep, stab, deflect. Neither of them let up as they entered a deadly dance of blades.

The fight was actually pretty fun for Percy. No one had ever lasted this long against him, other than Viserys. Deciding to finally break the routine, Percy threw his sword at Grey Worm who hurriedly tilted his body out of the way. Dashing forward at full sprint, Percy just barely ducked under a slash and went for Grey Worm's torso. He went around the unsullied, wrapping his arms around his waist as he circled to the man's back.

With a grunt, Percy lifted the man up and suplexed him into the ground causing Grey Worms dagger to fly from his grip. Recovering quickly, Grey Worm stood up and was immediately forced to block a powerful right hook from Percy.

Taking an odd turn, the fight quickly changed into a street fight as both fighters began delivering blows, uppercuts and kicks at each other. Percy grinned as he ducked under a left hook before giving a body shot to Grey Worm's stomach hard enough to make the man's knees slightly buckle.

Stumbling back from the force of the punch, Grey Worm's eyes widened as he saw Percy coming at him with a superman punch. Sidestepping the vicious punch, Grey Worm sent a high kick to Percy's head. Instead of ducking under the kick, Percy reached out and grabbed the man's leg in a tight grip.

Percy hooked the back up his foot behind Grey Worm's only grounded leg and pulled him off of his feet, sending him falling to the ground with a thud. Before the unsullied could recover Percy got on top of Grey Worm in a full mount and grabbed his wreath crown that had somehow stayed on top of his head to bring both of its sharp points within inches of the man's wide eyes.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the arguably one of the best fights they had ever seen. Both fighters worked to take away the others advantage and both had to make momentary sacrifices in order to gain an advantage. In the end, it came down to who had the most experience and skill. Both of which Percy had in spades.

Percy breathed a bit heavily, "That was a good fight, Grey Worm. My best one yet!" He laughed as he finally got off the man and helped him onto his feet.

Grey Worm remained serious though his mouth twitched in exhilaration, "Yes, that was a good fight." He bowed his head to Percy.

"You lost to a boy king!" Kraznys raged, "Unsullied do not lose. You dare humiliate me in front of this boy and his whore. Take your life at this very moment. I have no need for weakness!" He roared as Grey Worm stiffened at the order.

Percy whipped around to face the slave master, "Speak of her like that again and I will rip your tongue from your fucking mouth!" He said, viciously.

Unbeknownst to Percy, his eyes had started to glow like heated coal and the temperature around them had spiked to a sweltering heat as sweat began pouring down the necks of all those present.

"It's fine, Perseus." Daenerys quickly approached Percy, the heat he was giving off not affecting her, "Let's just get this over with, okay?" She said, bringing down Percy's furious face to look at her.

His eyes slowly dimmed and softened as they met hers. Percy sighed deeply to calm himself, bringing the temperature down to the level it was originally at.

After he was relatively calmed, Percy turned back to Kraznys, "Forgive me. The weather makes me irritated." He recited the man's own words back to him.

Kraznys gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes, it must be the heat. Shall we finish our business, King?" He asked a bit nervously due.

Percy nodded, "5,000 unsullied for 25,000 gold. And Grey Worm will be a part of that 5,000." He told the master, his voice giving no room for debate.

"Very well, I intended to give you this one as well in order to translate." Kraznys gestured to Missandei, "But you seem to already know our language well enough." He said.

Daenerys tugged on Percy's arm, "Can we still take her with us? She's really smart! I'm sure she would be a help to us." She told Percy.

"Sure, why not." Percy said, knowing Daenerys only wanted someone to talk to that was around her age and the same gender, "We'll take Missandei as well, Kraznys."

"Well, that would be an extra-" his words died in his throat as Percy's eyes started to flicker like embers, "You know what, why not. A gift from me to you!" He chuckled nervously.

Percy smiled, "Perfect. I'll have my men bring the gold then." He said brightly.

After giving the gold to Kraznys, Percy was handed a scourge of sorts that would apparently allow him to command the army. He would hang on to it for now but eventually he would make it so that he wouldn't need the scourge at all.

Grey Worm seemed to be more lively after they left the city behind them. Though he was still serious looking.

"You should smile more, Grey Worm. You're a free man now." Percy said as he rode alongside the unsullied.

The unsullied man had wanted to be marching behind with the other unsullied but Percy wanted to get to know the man more. Their fight had been one of Percy's hardest after all.

"I am still a slave. Just with a different master now." Grey Worm said, stone faced.

Percy snorted, "No, you're not. All of the unsullied could leave right now and I wouldn't stop them. It would be a bit disappointing after spending so much gold sure, but I wouldn't blame any of you." He told the man.

Grey Worm looked at him with a peculiar expression, "You would just allow us to leave?" He asked, very confused.

"Yep. I'm planning on conquering Westeros. I need more than just an army. I need men who will actually believe in me and the future I plan to bring the Known World." Percy told him.

A brief moment of silence, "And what future is that?" Grey Worm asked Percy.

Percy smiled as he looked ahead to see Daenerys and Missandei on their own horses talking to each other with smiles on their faces, "A future where those two will be able to live without fear of one day losing all they have on another person's whim. A day when everyone, noble or not, can speak of their differences with each other without hate. One such future, where men like Kraznys are put to the sword for their crimes." A future where he could finally hang up his sword for good.

Grey Worm was silent for a long while as he absorbed this new information, "And where will I fit in this future of yours?" He asked.

"Now? You will be the one who leads the Golden Company's new shield guard. Commander Grey Worm." Percy grinned at the man before galloping ahead to scare Daenerys and Missandei.

Grey Worm watched as the boy who had seemingly freed him, laughed and joked around with the two girls. His entire life he had been nothing more but a weapon for his old masters. He used to resent being just a weapon for someone else's use. But now it didn't sound bad to fight for the future that Percy wanted.

Every King needs a sword. And Grey Worm would be that sword for Percy. Or rather, his spear.

* * *

**oOo**

_Coast of Myr, 299 AC _

Percy sat alongside Viserys, Daenerys, Jon, Tristan, Missandei and Grey Worm as they overlooked the coast of Myr.

Twenty or so ships were out in the water, as the company's soldiers loaded supplies, weapons and items onto them. The oliphaunts were also being led onto their specially made barges with only some minor difficulty.

The added 5,000 unsullied had integrated into the company easily enough. They now sported golden armor with spiked helmets and carried golden spears and shields. Grey Worm had to work a bit to get the unsullied to open up a bit more to the rest of the company. It was easy enough though, as mostly all of the company's men really liked the idea of having a shield guard made up of one of the Known World's best warriors. Except the very few like Duncan and Denys who complained about all the action they would miss.

Percy had sent out a sealed letter to his uncle's in Dorne asking for their alliance in the coming invasion. They were still waiting for a definitive response.

Their first attack was already planned. They would siege and take Griffin's Roost, Jon's old castle in the Stormlands. Once the castle was theirs they would see how the other great houses would react to Percy's return and act accordingly.

If he was being completely honest, Percy was excited to begin the war. Not for the needless deaths of course but for the challenge. He was more than a little experienced when it came to war games. It would be fun to see what type of strategies the enemy generals used.

"Your grace, I bring alarming news!" Harry called as he ran up the hill side to get to them.

Viserys snickered at the out of breath man but otherwise remained silent where they sat on the cliff edge.

Percy waited for the downed and panting man to regain his breath, "What's the news, Harry?" He asked.

Harry let out one last heavy breath before standing up, "Robert Baratheon is dead! The new king is his son, Joffrey. But the new King had Ned Stark, warden of the north, killed. So the North has declared independence. Joffrey's uncles, Stannis and Renly Baratheon, have also declared themselves Kings." He ended his rant with another heavy breath.

"Who is allied with who?" Percy asked with a frown.

"The North and Riverlands are allied to Robb Stark. The Westerlands, obviously for Joffrey. A few of the Storm lords have joined Stannis Baratheon but he mostly only has the lords of the Narrow Sea as backers. And Renly has gotten most of the lords of the Stormlands to rally with him and House Tyrell in Highgarden. The Vale and Iron Islands are silent for now." Harry told him.

That was a lot to take in but this may actually work in Percy's favor, "And what about my uncle's in Dorne? Any word from them?" Percy asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, "They are silent as well and haven't responded to our messages yet." He said.

Well that was a bit surprising. Percy had been told that his uncle's in Dorne had been furious at Robert Baratheon for the death of their sister and niece. Why wouldn't they immediately support him? He was the last living child of Elia, their sister.

Oh well. As long as they stayed out of his way they weren't necessary for his victory.

Percy smiled as he turned back to look out over the bay, "This is perfect for us. The Seven Kingdoms are split and at war with each other. We won't even need to take Griffin's Roost now. Most of the Stormlands men are away with Renly in Highgarden, leaving their castles poorl defended." He said.

"I'm guessing you want to rush in and take Storm's End before Renly can send men back?" Tristan smirked, "We could easily defend the castle against any number of men." Jon nodded in agreement.

"No one has successfully besieged Storm's End, your grace. But I may know of a way. We would need to make sure to bring more food and supplies though. Stannis was once stuck in the castle while Highgarden sieged it with no food to feed themselves for months." Jon advised.

Viserys frowned, "So we'll be hiding inside of Storm's End while the rest of the Kingdoms fight each other?" He asked.

Percy shook his head, "It will only serve as our choke point. Once we are cemented in the castle we can essentially do anything we wish. As long as there are men at Storm's End, we can pick at the other Kingdoms armies and go back to the castle before they can know what hit them." He explained.

"So we'll basically be running away with our tails between our legs." Viserys said angrily.

"It's more like a tactical retreat. Since we have the smaller numbers, we have no choice but to use such underhanded methods." Tristan told Viserys who continued to grumble to himself but ceded to his point.

Percy turned back at Harry, "Well then, Harry. Get the ships ready to sail. We have a war to crash." He grinned.

* * *

**Woohoo! You made it to the end. Congrats. Now before you go do whatever it is you do, one quick question. **

**How do you guys feel about the way I wrote the gods of ASOIAF? **

**And this chapter was for all the people who called Percy a cry baby or something along those lines. He is simply slowly coming out of his shell. His legendary temper is coming out even more now due to his new godly parent. And boy I can't wait to write some of his interactions with some of the characters in Westeros. If you're still confused at how the whole god thing works, don't worry it will better explained as the story goes on. How do you guys feel about Percy finally showing his fighting skills? It may seem unorthodox but Percy was always unpredictable and he doesnt have enhanced strength and speed right now so he has to rely on his unpredictability and experience to fight against very skilled fighters like Grey Worm.**

**We are now going into the first arc, Clash of Kings. This will be the only arc I will even remotely follow canon wise. After this arc, completely new arcs will pop up. I'm excited. Anyways, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Emporer's Song **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ASOIAF. All rights go to their respective writers. Some of the elements in this story are inspired by other published works. I do not take credit for any of it.**

**Guest: Thanks! Tristan has a reason for having Blackfyre. It will be explained later on in the story. Percy x Daenerys is possible. **

**Miltonius: Haha, yes I fixed the genres. Thanks for reminding me. **

**Angel123456789: I'm updating as fast as I can! Haha. I am still working on my other story A Grim Tale and another story I want to put out soon. Gods in the ASOIAF depend on faith more than the gods in PJO. If no one believes in the god then that god will be very weak and barely conscious. Some gods are not effected by this faith system. For example, R'hllor and the Great Other. If all humans died then yes all the gods EXCEPT R'hllor and Great Other will fade. **

**Arraia: Updates are sporadic. If I am updating a story fast it usually means I'm just super inspired to keep pushing out chapters. Percy will have dragons eventually. Not in this arc though. **

**Masso 2010: Yeah I wanted to switch things up. Percy will go back to Essos after everything in the Seven Kingdoms is done with. Percy's appearance will change a lot in the war. Margaery is married to Renly currently. Have no fear, I have already established that demigods in ASOIAF are rare. Most of the main characters or even sides will not be demigods. When demigods meet, it'll be like two conquerors facing off. I have some epic plans. Don't worry, I won't be pushing too much magic into the story. The dragons will come back. Just not in this arc. **

**Bio RL: You're welcome! **

**Jasdragon: Don't worry, I didn't forget about the dragons. They'll appear, just not in this current arc. **

**Miguelgiuliano. co: I have no clue who any of those Hindu gods are, haha. But yes, I put a lot of thought into how I want the gods to be in the ASOIAF universe. Deaths will happen. It's war after all. I agree, Dorne isn't useless outside of their terrain. They just have a prince (Doran) who is a bit too cautious. **

**Rigald02: In terms of power, R'hllor is on par with a Primordial like Gaia, Tartarus, Nyx, etc. She just doesn't have a physical body. But the weakling comment is warranted. Tartarus one shotted Hyperion and Krios after all. Yes, R'hllor is considered a cruel god by mortals because of her followers. Greek gods used to accept mortal sacrifices too, modern times simply changed that. So I wouldn't necessarily call her cruel. She definitely has a temper like Poseidon did but just like the sea god, she'll have a soft spot for her son, Percy. Melissandre will definitely be shocked if or when she finds out who Percy's mother is. **

**Guest: Thanks! Yep, once Percy starts getting a certain amount of followers the fight scenes will become more interesting since he'll be able to pull off some of his old moves without pulling a muscle haha. **

**Sian Ray: No problem! **

**qwertypous: Dragons will come, but just not in this arc.**

**Guest: Plot holes you say? 1) This Percy is the same Percy who was in the House of Hades. This Percy simply didn't escape Tartarus with Annabeth and instead died. He remembers his past life and the last chapter explained why he remembers his past life. 2) I don't know, haha. Maybe R'hllor/Elia didn't take no for an answer or Rhaegar really didn't care what Percy's name was. 3) Why only Percy left with Daenerys and Viserys will also be explained later. 4) I didn't want the same sea demigod Percy just thrown into the ASOIAF for the hell of it… 5) Maybe because Baelish was ordered to do it by Robert? 6) I thought I wrote how no one knew where the Targaryens were because they were keeping a low profile with fake names in a city, Lys, with plenty of people who look just like them… Birds or no, that's like looking for a needle in a stack of needles. 7) I'm quite honestly confused as to what you are even talking about. My Percy has said what he plans to do and why multiple times. Everything Percy has done so far lines up with his old personality from the Riordanverse. Have you not read the multiple moments where Percy loses control and scares even his own friends and even his girlfriend, Annabeth? She talked with Piper Mcclean about all the horrible things in Tartarus but she herself said seeing an 'Evil Percy' scared her more than anything. Not saying Percy will be evil I'm just saying he isn't exactly a Saint. Anyone who has read all of the series knows this because Rick Riordan has written about it multiple times. If you consider my writing uncreative and a 'straight line' then I don't know what to say to you except don't read it. No one, except you, has complained about the plot yet. **

**Natsu vi Kurosaki: It's fine, Percy doesn't need to be fast enough to deflect bullets anymore since there is no one in ASOIAF that can move that fast. Or is there? Just kidding. Hand to hand combat is taught to all Camp Half-Blood campers. It can only be assumed that Percy learned how to fight without a sword but just never used the skills since usually demigods are fighting against physically stronger monsters where if they lose their weapons they'll most likely die.**

**SKTCreator: Thanks! Pairing is still undecided but who knows. It depends on how the story goes. **

**Billthebuilder: Percy doesn't need to necessarily make an entire religion about himself to regain his old strength. As long as he has enough people who look up to him and believe in him, he can begin to become stronger. Making a religion would just be the easiest way to do that. And I don't want to give him such an easy shortcut at the moment. And plus, who would just believe he's a god right away? haha. **

**Balerus the black dread: Yes I thought so too. As a son of R'hllor he only has the power to control fire and shadows so it's not too much firepower, no pun intended haha. Daenerys could potentially be with Percy, we'll see. And thanks! **

**Goblin (Guest): Thanks, I guess...**

**Hadrian. Caeser: It's unfortunate that you will no longer be reading my story. Riordan himself shows that Percy has a breaking point in House of Hades where he tortured a goddess with her own poison while saying, and I quote "I want to see how much misery Misery can take." End quote. I understand if you simply don't want to read the story. But don't make up some pathetic excuse about Percy's act being cruel when he shows an even worse one in HoH. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a perfect do-no-bad Percy.**

**Jasper123: It's been a year since they left Lys, so Percy is 16 now. And his new godly parent is R'hllor. **

**TianYi: Yes, that would be interesting. Percy would finally know how it feels to fight against the sea, Haha. **

**Guest: Percy won't have multiple wives. And no, Tristan didn't have sex with Daenerys. The most they did was kiss. **

**Posaitan: Usually he would be worshipped as some sort of demon or fire wizard. But I think most people would just assume since he is a Targaryen that he is something like a dragon in human form. Percy won't be burning everyone he sees like Aerys though. His fire powers are a double edged sword since while it affects his enemies it will also affect his allies as well except for other Targaryens. We'll see what happens when and if the Drowned God actually meets Percy. As for the life part of R'hllors power, it will rarely be used but will also be a major help in the far future. Detecting life, I never thought of that, it would help with avoiding spies and assassins. Thanks for that idea haha. **

**DarkWolf419: Haha, a Percy x Daenerys pairing is possible.**

**RunDownLord: That timeskip was necessary, I'm sure no one wanted to read about Percy going through his 9-5 servant job, re-learning sword fighting and coming home to have tea parties with Daenerys for 9 years, haha. My Percy isn't consistent? Canon Percy always acts recklessly when his family is in any kind of danger. He almost went to the Underworld by himself to save his mom for Christ sake. I also write how he struggles with killing an innocent man and starts to see just how rotten this new world is when Lady Rogare uses him, therefore giving him a reason to become king. Nothing Percy has done has been out of character except the blushing while talking to the servant girl. But I needed him to be a little doe eyed so it would be more dramatic when he got poisoned. **

**Keylerbrito17: I haven't decided who Percy will be with yet. He maybhave partners before his final pairing though. **

**EcoliO157H7: Thanks! **

**This-Mickey-Seems-Iffy: That is true. Either way, I have a plan in regards to the dragons. And trust me, dragons won't mean everything in this story. They'll definitely be major help but not crippling for the side without dragons. And yes, Martin is certainly corrupting society. The amount of step bro/sis jokes I see are just ridiculous. Sooner or later it'll be normalized. Then humanity is truly screwed haha. **

**xXMoonlitSorrowsXx: Thank you! Someone who doesn't like Percy x Dany? You're a rare breed. I find it funny that R'hllor is a woman. It really shouldn't be too surprising to most though, most of her most known followers are red priestesses. **

**Chapter 5. Dragons Landing**

* * *

**Arc 1: Clash of Kings**

**oOo **

_299 AC, Shipwrecker Bay_

"So that's Storm's End, huh? It doesn't look like much." Viserys commented as they stood at the front of their ship.

Percy sent Viserys a dry look before looking back at the grey castle.

Storm's End definitely looked like much. It looked like quite a lot in fact. The entire castle was surrounded by a smooth outer curtain wall that was at least 100 feet high and looked thick enough to take a lot of damage. There was only one colossal tower in the middle of the castle that looked spiked due to all the battlements at the top of it. If someone was on it, Percy was positive that they had already seen them.

"How many men are usually left behind in the castle?" Percy asks Jon, who was staring at the castle with a bitter look.

Jon hummed, "Since Renly has called all of his banners, then the castle's garrison should only be around 200, maybe 300 men led by the castle's castellan." He told Percy.

"They've no doubt seen us already. It won't be long before Renly comes charging back." Percy frowned, "Are you sure that your way into the castle will work, Jon?" Even with only 200 or so men defending the castle, they'd never be able to siege it before Renly came back with reinforcements. And if the numbers in regards to Renly's army were true, then Percy really didn't want to get caught with his pants down by 100,000 men.

Jon nodded confidently, "They won't have enough men to man all sides of the wall. If I remember correctly there is a small section on the wall around the backside of the castle that has hand holds. It's been there for as long as I could remember but no one has been able to use it since the castle's men were always greater in numbers. But since there are so little men now, we can distract the majority of the garrison from the front. And a small group should be able to climb the wall without raising any alarms." He explains.

"I volunteer to be a part of the group!" Viserys said, excited about sneaking into the unbreachable castle.

Tristan shrugged, "It sounds like fun, I'll go." He smirks.

Grey Worm also volunteered, "We will not fail you, my king." Meanwhile Percy was silently debating if he should just do the task himself. With his ability to blend into shadows he was perfect for the job. But then he realized that he wouldn't be able to hold the gates open by himself, not without burning everything to a crisp at least.

"Viserys, Tristan, Grey Worm and I will sneak into the castle. Make sure the army is in position before nightfall." Percy ordered.

Balaq, and Harry nodded before they left to signal for the other ships to make towards the land.

"It's going to be dangerous, your grace. There is always a chance for failure. It wouldn't be very good for anybody if you were caught and held as a captive. Perhaps I should go instead of you." Jon offered slowly, trying not to offend him.

While everyone knew that he was far from defenseless, it still wouldn't be good if Percy got captured. It would be the end of their invasion before it even really began.

"Don't worry, Perseus. We'll get the gates open. You just be ready to storm in once it is." said Viserys.

Percy didn't like it but he knew that he couldn't be as reckless as he usually was. The risks were too great now and if he was forced to use his fire powers, he could end up doing more harm than good.

"Fine, just make sure all of you survive." Percy told them.

He wasn't naive. There would be deaths in this coming war. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest to prevent those deaths.

* * *

**oOo **

_Some time later, Outside of Storm's End..._

The only noise that could be heard were the brays of the horses. All of the company soldiers were dutifully waiting a few yards from the castle, just out of reach from the archers on top of the walls.

Percy sat on his horse in front of the army, as he planned on leading the cavalry of 1,000 directly into the castle. The others thought it best he not be among the first to go in but this was a decision he wouldn't budge on.

Once Viserys, Jon, Grey Worm and Tristan opened the gate, the castle's garrison would be on them like bees to honey. Percy needed to make sure they wouldn't be overwhelmed too quickly. They were all skilled fighters, but even they couldn't take on 200 men by themselves.

"They should have opened the gates by now." Harry said nervously from atop his white steed.

Percy frowned, "Patience. They haven't been found out yet. None of the men on the walls have been alerted." And there were a lot of men on the wall at the moment. Probably because they assumed that they were about to be attacked. Which they were, just not in the way that they were expecting.

His sight sharpened as he saw the huge gates rumble before slowly beginning opening inward. The men on the walls all looked either panicked or confused as they began scrambling to get down to the gates.

Percy drew Truth and raised it high into the air, "Soldiers, advance!" He roared before kicking off his horse to begin stampeding toward the gate.

War horns blew loudly as the army roared battle cries and followed after Percy. He could see inside of the castle now as the gate was halfway opened. There were figures fighting at the gate and Percy knew that it was Viserys and the others. It wouldn't be long before they were overwhelmed.

He unknowingly willed his horse to go faster as he sped ahead of the rest of the cavalry, getting closer and closer to the now fully open gate. A volley of flaming arrows rained down on them, hitting more than a few unlucky riders off their horses.

All hell broke loose as he along with the rest of the cavalry rushed inside of the gates.

Percy wasted no time in swinging his sword down to decapitate one of Jon and Grey Worm's opponents. Jumping off of his horse, he batted away a soldier's sword before stabbing the man through his chest. Valyrian steel sliced through their weak chain mail armor with little resistance.

He made his way over to where Viserys and Tristan were fighting off a dozen or so men. They looked tired but were otherwise unharmed. Once they recognized they had back up, they began fighting with renewed vigor.

Time blended as Percy's movements became machine-like in it's efficiency. He didn't even notice that his men had begun changing his name as his sword became a deadly arc of destruction, ending the life of anyone foolish enough to meet him head on.

"Targaryen!" Percy ducked under a squire's wild sword slash, driving his own sword across his opponents guts in the process before whirling around to lock blades with the person who had shouted his name.

The man was completely bald with a full red beard and old features. He was by no means weak though, Percy could feel the strength behind the old man's sword.

"You dare defile this castle with your blood! The late King is rolling in his grave at this very moment." The man roared before pushing back against Percy, who allowed himself to be put at a distance.

Percy regarded the man coolly, "You must be the castellan of this castle. Order your men to surrender. You have no hope of winning." He told the man.

"I am a knight of House Penrose. I will die with my honor intact." Ser Penrose said, squaring off.

"Don't be stupid, Ser Penrose. If not for your own life then do so for the lives of your men. They shouldn't die because of your pride." Percy frowned.

The man's gaze flickered around to his dying men. Even with just the cavalry first entering it had been a one-sided battle. Now that the rest of the army had begun streaming through the gates, it was a massacre.

"They will die defending this castle. By doing so, their honor will remain intact." The Penrose Knights gaze hardened.

Percy scowled at his response but nonetheless readied his sword. He had tried to reason with the old knight but the man was hellbent on dying for his cause. It was respectable to a certain degree.

Before they could begin their battle however, a blade suddenly pierced through the neck of the knight.

There was a brief flash of shock and betrayal before Ser Penrose's eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground, dead. A green boy with a bloodied sword stood above the corpse of the late knight.

"W-We surrender! Please have mercy!" The boy pleaded to Percy as he threw down his weapon.

Soon after the rest of the surviving men, probably a few dozen, began throwing their swords down as well. The Golden Company began roaring at their first victory in the war.

Viserys and Tristan both swaggered up to Percy, sweaty and covered with the blood, "Guess not everyone saw the honor in dying to defend this castle." Viserys laughed.

Percy frowned at the boy who cowered on the ground in front of him but had no choice but to order the men to begin rounding the surrendered men up. The boy's act hadn't been a respectable one but at least no one else would have to die needlessly.

"Make sure to clear out the castle thoroughly. I don't want a knife stuck into my back from under a bed." Percy told them.

"What do we do with the people we capture?" Tristan asks.

Percy pulled himself onto a random horse, "Round them up and send them on their way. I don't want anyone who isn't with us inside the castle." He said, before galloping out of the castle.

Daenerys was probably worried sick by now. Gods knew the girl was probably moments away from just riding out to check on them herself.

* * *

**oOo**

_Bitterbridge, Stormlands_

Two fighters grunted in exertion as their weapons clashed.

Even though no one could currently see it under the man's helmet, the knight was exceptionally handsome with curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. His armor was silver with bright sapphires and decorated with an intricate rose vine design. He currently wielded a long axe.

The other fighter was a tall and muscular woman. She had shoulder length straw colored hair and blue eyes. In her hands was a morningstar.

Backing away from a mighty swing, the silver knight retaliated with an overhead slash that was ultimately blocked by the woman.

"Go, Loras! You can defeat her." shouted a beautiful young woman with thick brown hair, brown eyes and a slender but womanly body.

Sitting next to her on a makeshift throne was a handsome man with jet black hair that fell to his shoulders. Green eyes that sparkled with life matched his greenish attire. A golden antler crown adorned his head.

"Worry not, Margaery. Ser Loras will not lose. Though the woman is quite skilled to have gotten this far." smiled Renly Baratheon, proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Ever since the death of his brother, the late King Robert Baratheon, Renly had declared himself to be rightful king. His supposed nephews and niece were unfit to rule in his opinion. And if the whispers about their lineage were true, then they didn't have the right to sit on the throne.

With the allegiance of House Tyrell of Highgarden gained from marrying the daughter of the house, Margaery Tyrell. Along with most of the lords of the Stormlands at his side. Renly by far had the biggest army among all the current contenders for the throne. With well over 100,000 men at his command victory was all but assured for Renly. All he needed to do was reach the capital, King's Landing, to de-throne his nephew, Joffrey.

There was of course his brother, Stannis Baratheon to deal with. But once his brother saw that it was futile to resist, he would see reason. And once he claimed the throne, he would come to an agreement with Robb Stark and the North. The sudden proclamation of Balon Greyjoy becoming the new King of the Iron Islands was troubling as well but nothing he couldn't handle once he claimed the throne.

"Surely there are better ways to spend your time, King Renly." A woman with long auburn hair and bright blue eyes said from Renly's other side.

Lady Catelyn Stark was a stern but warm woman. Renly respected her late husband, Eddard Stark, that being one of the main reasons for him even receiving her. Also because if he gained the allegiance of the North it would just further prove that he was the rightful king.

Renly chuckled, unperturbed by her comment, "What better way to uplift the spirits of my men than hosting a melee tourney, Lady Stark." He focused back on the still ongoing fight.

Loras was again forced to back away from a swing that would have done a lot of damage had it connected with him. But for all the burly woman's strength, Loras was simply too nimble and quick for her. Ducking under another swing, Loras stepped into the woman's guard and knocked the morningstar from her grip. Instead of conceding defeat however, the woman pulled Ser Loras into a bear hug.

Men watched with bated breath as the woman lifted Ser Loras with some effort and slammed him down into the ground. Unable to find the strength to wrestle the slightly bigger woman, Loras was quickly forced into a submissive position on the ground. The fight was over.

The surrounding men remained silent as they just couldn't comprehend how a woman could have beaten such a skilled knight. Some muttered how she only one due to the dirty trick at the end.

Renly stood from his throne, "What is your name?" He asked curiously.

Not many could beat Loras in combat. Even if she did use an underhanded method, she had still bested him.

Getting off the struggling Loras, the woman stood up and approached Renly. Two guards, one dressed in blue armor and the other in orange, put their hands on their swords threateningly but she was unfazed as she knelt on one knee.

"I am Brienne of Tarth, my king." She announced.

Renly smiled warmly at her, "You have earned the right to ask of me one thing, as was promised for the winner of the tourney. What do you ask of your King, Brienne of Tarth?" He asks.

Brienne bowed her head, "I ask that you allow me to become your sworn knight and to join your personal guard, my king." She said firmly.

Loras spluttered in indignation but fell silent when Renly calmly raised a hand. Stepping down from his throne's stairs he drew his sword and approached the kneeling woman. He gently laid his blade on Brienne's shoulder.

"Brienne of Tarth. As King of the Seven Kingdoms I, Renly Baratheon, hereby give you knighthood and the position as the blue knight in my Rainbow Guard. May you serve me and the Seven Kingdoms well till the end of your days." Renly smiled down at the woman.

Briene put a fist to her chest, "I will lay down my life for you, my king." She said, her face full of determination.

Renly helped her to her feet and raised her hand high, prompting the surrounding men to begin cheering for the newly appointed blue knight.

A messenger hastily broke through the crowd of soldiers. Brienne and Loras blocked the boy from reaching the King.

"Your grace, I bring news from Storm's End!" The messenger said looking over the shoulders of the knights.

Margaery and Catelyn quickly joined Renly's side at that news, "What has happened?" Renly asks, allowing the messenger boy to approach him.

"Storm's End has been taken!" Exclamations and gasps of surprise sounded throughout the crowd.

Renly frowned deeply, "Has my brother Stannis taken the castle?" He asked.

The messenger shook his head, "It was the Targaryens, your grace. They somehow opened the door and led their men into the castle. Ser Penrose is dead and the garrison has been defeated." He told Renly who was growing angrier by the second.

The Targaryens weren't even supposed to pose a threat! They should have still been across the Narrow Sea with the Golden Company. How could 10,000 men take Storm's End when not even the full might of Highgarden could. This was very bad. As long as the Targaryens stayed behind the walls they could attack Renly's army from the rear. They needed to retake that castle.

"Ready the cavalry! We ride to Storm's End." Renly ordered as he quickly left towards his tent.

Margaery jogged up to Renly, "If we siege Storm's End it can give the Lannisters time to reinforce King's Landing." She tells him.

Renly clicked his teeth in frustration, "Don't you think I know that? We can't attack King's Landing when the Targaryens are at our backs. I'll only be taking 20,000 men to make sure that they stay in the castle." He said, silently cursing the Targaryens for ruining his plans.

Why couldn't they just remain in exile? They already had their chance to rule. And it wasn't as if Renly could just ignore them all together. If Robert were still alive he would have focused all of his armies toward retaking the castle. He wouldn't have allowed a Targaryen to stay in the halls of Storm's End for very long. It was the ancestral seat of House Baratheon. Sure Renly didn't really care for the castle all that much but if he, the current lord of Storm's End, couldn't retake his own castle then how could anyone think he would be able to take King's Landing. If he could just throw the castle onto someone else it would make his life much easier. Unfortunately the only true Baratheons he could think of was his brother Stannis, who thought himself to be king so that was an obvious no, and Edric Storm.

Renly paused as he realized that Robert's bastard and probably only true heir had been in fostering inside of Storm's End. If the Targaryens realized who Edric was then they would surely kill him or worse, torture him.

There were whispers about how Rhaegar's son, Perseus Targaryen, had gouged and burned the eyes of a servant girl who had tried to poison him.

Imagining what they would do to Edric made Renly's stomach turn. Already the exiled Targaryen King was showing the ruthlessness of his forefather, Aerys the Mad King. Renly couldn't allow another Aerys on the throne. The Seven Kingdoms wouldn't be able to take it.

The reign of the dragons was over. Now it was the time for the stags to rule.

* * *

**oOo**

_Dragonstone_

Elsewhere, a tall and broad-shouldered Stannis Baratheon was glaring into a fire. He showed the basic features of a Baratheon. A head of thinning black hair and blue eyes with heavy brows.

Next to him was the red priestess Melisandre, a red headed woman with pale skin and unsettling red eyes. She had full breasts, a narrow waist and a heart shaped face. Robes of scarlet and velvet adorned her body and a red gold choker was fastened around her neck. A red ruby gem embedded in the choker glowed gently as she peered into the flames.

"What do you see?" Stannis grunted impatiently.

Melisandre was unbothered by his impatience, "I see one path, where you assault King's Landing and perish on the beach of Blackwater Bay. But the other path leads to Storm's End." She told him.

Stannis looked at the priestess, "And what happens at Storm's End?" He asks her.

A frown marred her delicate features, "I cannot see past that point. The future is shrouded in the shadows of R'hllor. I know not why, but the lord of light does not wish for me to see any further." Melisandre says.

Before Stannis could reply the chamber door burst open and Ser Davos Seaworth stormed in with a grim look.

"My king, I bring terrible news." Davos said gravelly.

Stannis waved his hand for him to continue, "Storm's End has been taken by the Targaryens." Stannis's eyes widened at the news.

"What!? How could my stupid brother allow the Targaryens to take our ancestral seat!" Stannis roared in anger before calming himself, "We must take the castle back from them." He said, silently fuming.

Melisandre looked back to the flames, "The Lord of light is silent but I may still be able to persuade them. Let us meet with these Targaryens first. And if they refuse to join you, then the lord of light will enlighten them." She told Stannis.

Ser Davos frowned but stayed silent as he waited for Stannis to make a decision.

The appearance of the Targaryens plunged the war into even further chaos. If they were using the Golden Company to invade Westeros then they had at least 10,000 men. More than enough to defend Storm's End. Stannis only had 5,000 men. And even if he had more, he knew better than anyone how hard it would be to retake the castle. But perhaps he could accomplish it with the help of Melisandre. She had accomplished miracles before.

"We sail for Storm's End." Stannis decided.

* * *

**oOo**

_Storm's End _

Percy had run into a few problems.

In the midst of clearing out the castle of any stowaways, the men had found a young boy. Usually this wouldn't be of any consequence but this was no ordinary boy. This boy's name was Edric Storm, bastard of Robert Baratheon.

The boy had been completely horrified when he had seen them barge into the maesters room. Percy couldn't necessarily blame him. They were the last survivors of King Robert's old opposition after all. But even though Percy very much disliked Robert Baratheon, he wouldn't take out any dislikes on his bastard son. But that had given him another problem to solve.

Percy couldn't just let him go. Even if he did, apparently Queen Regent Cersei had ordered the deaths of all of Robert's bastards so he would most likely be gutted out on his own. Harry and Jon had advised that he keep Edric as a hostage. Renly obviously had some feelings toward the boy if he was being fostered here. Edric was most likely going to become the new lord of House Baratheon when Renly ascended the throne since the man doubted the true heritage of the current royal family.

It always gave Percy a nice warm feeling when he ruined someone else's plans. Especially when they were the plans of an enemy.

He had also just received word that Renly was storming his way to them with an army of 20,000 men. A very sizable amount. It wouldn't be enough to retake the castle though so Percy wasn't very worried.

But then there was his new problem.

"The oliphaunts won't be able to fit through the gate, your grace." Jon told him as they watched men try to get an almost 40 foot tall Oliphaunt through a 20 foot gate.

It wasn't working out very well.

"We can't just leave them out in front of the gate. Renly will pepper them with arrows." Percy pointed out.

"We could keep the oliphaunts at Evenfall Hall, it's an island to the west of the bay. But there is currently a noble house living in the castle there." Jon informed him.

"Which house is it?" Percy asked, his mind already turning.

"House Tarth. They're a small house but they have many men. Mostly archers though. I'd bet that they have less than 100 men in their garrison now that Renly has called in all of his banners." Jon says.

A brilliant plan worthy of Athena came to fruition within Percy's mind. One that could quite possibly allow them to take care of a good portion of Renly's army. But it could also cost them a lot if the plan failed. Unfortunately they needed to take that risk.

"Take 10,000 men to Evenfall. Attack at night when the castle is asleep. I don't want them to get any messenger birds out. Then after, make your way to Bronzegate with around six oliphaunts and the 10,000 men. But make sure you leave some men at Evenfall." Percy told Jon.

"You want to launch a preemptive flank and catch Renly's army by surprise?" asked Jon, surprised.

Percy nodded, "Is it possible?" He asked, wanting the knights opinion.

Jon thought long and hard before firmly nodding, "We'll need to move through Bronzegate quickly, one of the towns there will surely try and send word to Renly but they'll have to send a raven through to Bitterbridge and a messenger would then have to be dispatched on horseback to inform Renly. It should give us plenty of time. That being said, it would take us a week or so to be able to make it to Bronzegate and march back here. But if Renly's army rallies, they might still be able to push us off. And that's if the patrols don't raise the alarm first." He pointed out.

"Don't worry about the patrols, I will take care of them. Take Grey Worm and Tristan with you. Have Harry hold Evenfall, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being away from the battle for a bit." Percy said, earning a nod from Jon before he made a swift departure.

If this plan worked, it would greatly shift the war in their favor. As Percy made his way back to the tower, he mused about how he would deal with Renly's patrol.

Once Renly's men arrived, they could defend the castle easily enough with 5,000 men.

After they forced all of the castle's servants and soldiers to leave, Percy had the small section of wall that Viserys and others had used to climb into the castle smoothed out just like the rest of the castle's walls. So there was no way for their enemies to do the same thing that they did to them.

Renly would most likely just have his 20,000 men camp outside of the castle walls while he and the rest of his army marched onto King's Landing. The army will just assume that they'll feast outside of the castle walls as they did to Stannis and Renly Baratheon in the rebellion. But they were sorely mistaken if they thought that they would be able to sleep easy at night.

Ever since he found out that he could blend into shadows he began thinking of what else he could do with them. Nico had been able to do a number of things with his control over shadows. The most notable was his ability to shadow travel.

If Percy could find out how to master the ability then he could essentially go anywhere he wanted to during the night. It would also allow him to deal with the patrols quietly.

Sadly, the ability was proving to be a tad bit tricky. While actually traveling through the shadows wasn't the hard part, his experience with shadow traveling with either Nico or on the back of Ms. O'Leary helped him a lot in that regard, he still couldn't use the ability anywhere near as good as Nico could.

It wasn't disorienting traveling through shadows. The feeling of cold and darkness didn't really bother him anymore. That was probably due to him now being the son of a god whose domain was shadows.

And unlike before Percy could actually see where he was going. It was kind of like entering into a dark tunnel and being able to reach the light at the end of it.

But instead of being able to move through different dimensions and states like Nico or Ms. O'Leary could, the best Percy could do was travel through shadows he could see.

When he tried to go into a shadow and envision himself appearing outside the castle walls, he ended up appearing in Viserys's chamber while the man was vigorously relieving his sexual frustrations.

Thankfully, Percy's movements were deafened and Viserys's eyes were closed so he didn't notice his appearance. But it was still mortifying enough to make Percy stick to just getting the hang of only moving through shadows that he could see.

Hopefully with more practice he'd get the hang of it by the time Renly and his army arrived.

A muffled moan caused Percy to pause on his way to his chamber. He turned to look down the hall where the noise was coming from. Coming to stop in front of a chamber door he pressed his ear to the door to listen.

It would have been hard for anyone without his heightened senses to hear but Percy could make out the sound of two separate sets of lips and tongues meeting with each other.

He grimaced as he realized whoever was in the room was in what sounded like a heated make out session. If anyone came into the hall right now they'd probably think he was a pervert or something. Percy definitely did not need that attached to his image.

As Percy made his way back down the hall, a sickening realization hit him like a stampeding oliphaunt.

There were only two females in the entire castle. One was Missandei, who was only 10 years old so it couldn't be her. And unless there were some men who were hiding in the metaphorical closet, then it had to be Daenerys.

He whipped around to look back at the door and to his utter horror he saw that it was indeed the door to Daenerys's chamber.

His anger and mortification must have temporarily brought back his old strength, because he was at Daenerys's door in a blur. Not caring about any locks, Percy kicked the door wide, nearly breaking it off its hinges.

Just as he feared, Daenerys was laying on her bed. And on top of her was none other than Tristan Waters.

"Perseus!" Daenerys exclaimed as she quickly sat up accidentally making Tristan fall off the bed with a yelp.

Tristan stood back and looked at him with wide eyes, "Perseus, I didn't know you would be back so soon." He chuckled weakly.

Percy noted with silent fury the absence of Tristan's shirt and how Daenerys was only in her undergarments, "Jon is planning to take the seat of House Tarth. Go with him." He ordered Tristan.

"Y-Yeah, no problem. I'll have that castle in no time. I'm just gonna get through here." said Tristan as he awkwardly skirted around Percy before bolting out of the door.

Nothing was said between the two Targaryens for a long moment as Percy silently reigned in the raging flames inside of him.

"Why him?" Percy finally asks.

Daenerys chewed her lip nervously, "He's funny and nice to me." She mumbled.

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Dany, just because someone other than me or Viserys is nice to you does not mean you just throw yourself at them." He told her.

"I did not just throw myself at him! I genuinely like him." said Daenerys, offended.

"Tristan only wants you because of how you look. Can you not see that?" Percy threw his hands up in exasperation.

Daenerys glared at him defiantly, "That's not true! Tristan always compliments me on how smart I am. He says that I know more than any maester he's ever met." She said.

"For the love of the gods, he literally boasted about how women think his tongue tastes like honey!" Percy let out a humorless laugh.

"And they were right. It was quite possibly the most delectable thing I've ever tasted!" Daenerys said, knowingly making Percy more angry.

Percy scowled at her, "Dany you can't just let someone like him use you." He tried to reason.

She angrily stood to her feet, "I'm sick of you and Viserys telling me what I can and can't do! If I want to kiss Tristan then I'll do just that. And if I want to, I'll let him take my maidenhood and there's nothing you or Viserys can do about it!" Daenerys screamed at him.

To say Percy was shocked was an understatement. He was quite frankly baffled at Daenerys's words. Did she really resent the way he and Viserys treated her? That couldn't be right, they only did what any other brother should. Protect their little sister from harm. And neither Percy nor Viserys wanted to ever see Daenerys heartbroken.

Percy thought Daenerys had learned that family always came first after he was almost poisoned but she was still acting rebellious towards him.

What should he do? There was no way he would allow Tristan even the chance to hurt Daenerys. Percy didn't dislike him but he definitely wasn't what Percy considered boyfriend material. He acted more like a male version of Drew. Hopping from partner to partner whenever things got boring.

He had already tried to get her to see things his way through reason but that obviously didn't work out in the end. Now it seemed that he needed to resort to tough love.

"From now on you'll be staying in my chambers. The only visitor that will be allowed to see you is Viserys, Missandei and myself. Guards will be positioned outside of the door to make sure you don't run off." Percy said with a stony face.

Daenerys gaped at him, "Y-You can't be serious, Perseus. We're in a war. You can't keep me locked up in your chambers!" She told him.

Percy nodded, "That's right, we are in a war. By doing this I'll be making sure you are never in harm's way. Storm's End is unbreachable, so you'll be safe here while Viserys and I secure the Seven Kingdoms." He explained.

"Perseus, please. I won't talk to Tristan anymore just please don't keep me here!" Daenerys latched onto him desperately.

"You made it quite clear that you wouldn't listen to me or Viserys. And I can't fight while worrying if you are safe." Percy said, trying to keep his will from folding under the weight of her tears.

Daenerys shook her head in denial, "I'll listen to you from now on. Just please, Perseus. Don't do this!" She sobbed into his chest.

Percy closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was doing this to keep her safe. There would be deaths in this war. It could be any one of them that would die. If Viserys didn't learn how to fight from Percy himself, then the same treatment would be happening to him. And even now Percy still wouldn't allow Viserys to stray far from his side.

But by making sure Daenerys was always safe then he could focus on retaking the Seven Kingdoms without worrying about her.

His entire reason for being in Westeros was to give his two family members a peaceful future. If they died, then Percy's reason for being in Westeros died with them. And he couldn't take the risk that Daenerys wouldn't do something stupid like staying at Tristan's side when they inevitably marched to face off against the armies of the Seven Kingdoms.

Percy hadn't failed Annabeth when he promised her that she would make it out of Tartarus. And Perseus wouldn't fail in his promise to protect Daenerys. Even if that meant having Daenerys hate him for a while.

"I'm sorry, Dany. But I'm doing this because I love you." Percy murmurs before leaving behind a crying Daenerys.

As he made his way to a very specific chamber. Perseus's resolve hardened with each step. He would do anything he needed to do to keep Daenerys and Viserys safe.

Anything.

* * *

**oOo**

_A few days later, Storm's End _

As Percy leaned against the castle's wall overlooking Renly's army, he couldn't help but be impressed at the size of it.

The self-proclaimed King seemed to have taken his entire cavalry with him as all 20,000 men were on horses. How they planned to siege a castle with 20,000 horses, Percy didn't know.

"They don't look so tough." Viserys commented from his side.

Percy sighed, "Do you just enjoy downplaying everything in Westeros?" He asked dryly.

Viserys chuckled, "No, I just don't see how my brother lost to these so-called lords." He said a little bitterly.

"My father was more worried about the Stark girl than the war. By the time he joined it, it was basically already over." says Percy.

"Your grace!" Percy and Viserys turned to see a soldier running up to them, "There is a fleet of ships approaching from the bay. They bear the flaming banner of Stannis Baratheon." He told them.

"Stannis is here as well? Aren't he and Renly natural enemies since there can't be two Kings." Viserys said in amusement.

Percy dismissed the soldier as he turned back to look at Renly's army who was bound to notice Stannis's ships soon.

"Maybe they've joined forces to take back their ancestral seat." Percy mused aloud.

Viserys scoffed, "I've heard that Stannis and Renly are practically opposites. They'll probably tear each other's throats out before allying." And so they waited for the two King's to make their decision.

* * *

**oOo **

_With Renly_…

"Look at them. They think they're so safe from on top of those walls." Renly glared from where his army had set up camp some ways from the castle.

They had rode night and day to get to Storm's End as fast as possible. Alas, they were too late. The Targaryens and the Golden Company were already fortified inside of the castle. Even the ships they arrived in were gone, probably going back to whatever Free City they got them from.

"Well they are quite secure. I'm sure you know how hard it is to siege Storm's End." said Catelyn Stark, who insisted on riding with them to continue the talks about an alliance with her son, Robb Stark.

Renly frowned deeply, he knew just how hard breaching the castle was. He had been quite embarrassed when he was informed of how a small group of men scaled the only portion of the castle's walls that had been uneven enough to climb.

Irritatingly enough, the Targaryens had that section of the wall smoothed out and they had more than enough men to distribute them equally along the walls.

"I am not here to siege the castle, Lady Stark. I am here to reason with the Targaryens and gain my nephew back." Renly told the woman.

Edric was not among the women and men allowed to leave the castle. This could only mean that the Targaryens had figured out who the boy was. It was Renly's duty to his brother to make sure that his true heir was secure.

Catelyn blinked, "Are you crazy!? The Targaryens won't reason with you. All of them are mad!" She said.

Loras threateningly put a hand on his sword, "Take care how you speak to the King, Lady Stark." He warned her.

"It's fine, Ser Loras. Lady Stark just hasn't seen my political skills yet. I'm positive that I can make a deal with them. They are outnumbered by 5,000 men. Surely they would be open to negotiations." Renly said, confidently.

A knight dressed in green armor rode up to them, "Your grace, a fleet of ships bearing the banner of Stannis Baratheon is coming into the bay!" said the knight.

"This may be good for us. I can deal with my brother and the Targaryens at the same time." Renly smiled at the news.

Loras frowned, "Do you think Stannis and the Targaryens will parlay?" He asks.

"There is only way to find out, Ser Loras. Send out word to the Targaryens and my brother, Ser Morrigan. I wish to parlay with them." Renly told the green knight who quickly galloped away to do as ordered.

Things were beginning to look up for Renly. If he got his brother and the Targaryens out of the way along with making an alliance with Robb Stark and North, then he would have little resistance when he marched to claim the throne.

Everything was going perfectly for him.

* * *

**oOo**

_With Stannis… _

Stannis Baratheon was not thrilled to see that his brother, Renly, was already at Storm's End with an army. His plans of having Melisandre use her magic to kill the Targaryens and take over the castle were slowly dimming.

"How did you not see this in the flames!?" Stannis angrily asked Melisandre.

Melisandre narrowed her eyes at his tone, "I've told you. The lord of light does not wish for me to see what will happen. Even now my vision remains shrouded." She said.

"Maybe your 'lord' has abandoned you." Ser Davos grumbled.

"R'hllor would never abandon the helper of the Azor Ahai. No matter how it may seem." Melisandre says wisely.

Stannis clicked his tongue, "Well there is no hope for us here. We will have to retre-." He paused as he looked at the beach.

A squire boy was waving a white flag toward them. It was definitely Renly's doing, Stannis couldn't see the Targaryens ever waving a white flag.

"Let us parlay with your brother. Perhaps then the lord of light will show me the way." Melisandre tells Stannis who frowns thoughtfully.

Finally Stannis grunts, "Take us to land." He orders Ser Davos.

He'd give his brother one chance to join him before he let Melisandre work her magic. As for the Targaryens, well, there would be little choice given to them. It was either back to exile or death.

* * *

**oOo**

_With Percy… _

"A parlay. Does he think he can talk us out of the castle?" Viserys snarks.

When a squire had come to the wall waving a white flag and announcing that Renly wanted a parlay, Percy's first thought was to just ignore the call. But then he realized that an opportunity presented itself to him.

Percy straightened himself, "Guess I'm going to parlay with the 'King'." He says mockingly.

Viserys raised a surprised brow, "Are you really going to trust them not to just kill us?" He asks incredulously.

"That's why only I am going. Along with Missandei, she has experience with this sort of thing." Percy says.

"Why can't I go with you? I'm not Daenerys, you can't lock me in my room forever." shot Viserys making Percy glare at him.

Even though Viserys initially agreed to keeping Daenerys under lock and key, he quickly changed his mind once Daenerys began to rarely speak during dinner. Percy himself had to hold back on simply allowing her to do as she wished before he quickly stamped that feeling. It was for her own protection.

Still, seeing the usually energetic and lively Daenerys looking so dull and depressed hurt Percy's heart.

"If they try something then don't you think it would be best to have at least one more Targaryen other than Daenerys alive? These men wouldn't fight for her claim to the throne. At least not once they begin to starve. They'd throw her to wolves to save themselves." Percy tells Viserys, who seemed to realize what he was pointing out.

Viserys growled in frustration, "Fine. But if you aren't back after an hour, I'm storming their camp. Under manned or not." He says.

Knowing that he couldn't persuade Viserys otherwise, Percy simply nodded and left to find Missandei.

Soon after Percy rode out of the gate on horseback, accompanied by six soldiers and Missandei. It didn't take long before Percy arrived at the parlay point some ways between the enemy camp and the castle. It was basically just a simple old wooden roundtable with three chairs and white flags surrounding a small area around it.

There were six knights that for some odd reason all wore different colored armor. At one part of the table, sat a lively black haired man in golden armor with a gold stag crown on his head. Standing behind him was an auburn haired woman who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there and a wavy brown haired man who looked like a typical son of Aphrodite dressed in silver ornamented armor.

Across from whom Percy could only assume was Renly, was a balding black haired man with thick eyebrows and a permanent scowl on his face. And behind him was a thinning brown haired man alongside a beautiful red headed woman wearing a scarlet colored dress. Five soldiers also stood behind them.

Percy calmly dismounted his horse and approached with Missandei beside him, his men stopped a short distance away from the table.

"Ah, you must be Perseus Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen!" Renly greeted him by respectfully standing up.

"The one and only." Percy nodded politely to man, noting how Stannis didn't rise from his seat.

Renly smiled brightly, "Please, have a seat. There is much to discuss." He said, taking his seat.

Percy pulled out his chair and sat down, positioning himself to be able to draw his sword quickly if need be.

"I don't have any bread or salt, my apologies. But I do have this quite delectable lemon cake." Renly says, gesturing to the platter of lemon cake on the middle of the table.

"No thanks. The last time I had something from a stranger I was poisoned." Percy said dryly.

Renly frowned at that, "My deepest condolences. Thankfully you survived though." He said with enthusiasm.

"I think you mean sadly, brother." The bushy brow man grunted, speaking for the first time.

Percy looked at the man, unbothered by his comment, "You must be Stannis Baratheon. And yes, it truly was a sad ordeal. For both parties in fact. I had to see my family go through that experience. And the would-be assassin girl has to live her life with the regret of trying to poison an innocent man" He said, feigning sadness.

The auburn haired woman spoke, "I don't know how that could be considered sad for both parties. I doubt the girl cares." She says dryly.

"It's quite simple really. I had to see the regret and pain in my family's eyes. So I took away her eyes so she wouldn't have to go through what I did." Percy said coldly, making everyone visibly stiffen.

Stannis's lip curled, "All you Targaryens are the same." He growled.

Percy laughed humorlessly, "Don't pretend like you're better than me, Stannis Baratheon. You have hunted me and my family since we were babies. And now you are going against your own family in order to sit on a throne that was never meant to be yours." He told the man, who looked just about ready to leave the parlay.

"Perhaps we should focus on the present." Renly quickly interjected, "Perseus, I believe you have someone in your possession. Someone very important to me." He hinted.

It wasn't very hard to realize who Renly was speaking about, there was only one other person that had been in the castle that wasn't on Percy's side.

"Oh, you must be talking about Edric Storm, the bastard of Robert Baratheon." Percy shrugs, "You can have him." Renly blinked, not expecting such an outcome would be so easy.

"You would simply give him back to me? Without anything in return?" Renly asked, confused.

Percy nods, "Sure, why not. I didn't let him leave with everyone else because the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister ordered his death. I have no need for him." In reality, Percy wasn't going to give him Edric. Or at least not in the way he hoped.

Renly reigned in his shock, "Excellent! That was quite possibly the quickest negotiation I've ever had." He said, looking quite proud of himself.

"This isn't over yet! You Targaryens need to leave Storm's End." Stannis said firmly.

"Ah, that's where my hospitality ends sadly." Percy says, feigning an apologetic look.

The silver knight scowled, "Just what do you hope to achieve? You are surrounded by 20,000 men and the bay is now blocked by Stannis. You have no hope of winning. You'll simply starve behind those walls." He told him.

Percy looked at the knight, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. Ser?" He trailed off.

"Ser Loras of House Tyrell. The Knight of the Flowers, Lord Commander of the Rainbow Guard." Ser Loras said, preening like a peacock.

Percy tried to hold it in. He really did. His face had reddened in strain and his lips were sucked into his mouth. Unfortunately, one glance to the other proud looking multi-colored Rainbow Knights and he simply couldn't hold in his laughter any longer.

"Oh for the love of the gods, I can't!" Percy howled in laughter, almost falling out of his seat.

He had been just kidding with his thought of Loras being another Aphrodite boy but this just cemented that fact. There was no way this was happening. A Knight of the Flowers was Lord Commander of the Rainbow Guard. It was a joke crafted by Hermes himself.

And he wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. The brown haired man behind Stannis was smiling in amusement. Percy's men were outright laughing. Even the stern auburn hair lady couldn't hold back a small smile. And Percy swore that he saw Stannis's lips quirk.

Ser Loras glared at Percy who continued to laugh with tears in his eyes, "Just what is so funny, Targaryen!" He demanded angrily putting a hand on his sword only to be stopped by a frowning Renly.

Seeing that the Rainbow Knights were moments from drawing their swords, Percy straightened himself out while still letting out a few giggles.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Viserys about this." Percy chuckled, wiping his eyes.

Renly remained unamused, "Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand, Perseus Targaryen." He said, his previous jovial tone practically non-existent.

"I don't know what to tell you man. The castle is nice. I like the castle. My men like the castle. We're staying in the castle." Percy shrugged.

"And are you prepared to starve? To eat your horses and even your dead?" Stannis asked menacingly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You couldn't possibly think I would take Storm's End without stocking up on provisions. We have enough food to last 5 years. 10 years if we ration from here on out." This was a complete bluff on his part. While they had brought extra food, it would only last them probably 2 years. And that was with rationing.

The red haired lady behind Stannis finally spoke, "Why not simply join Stannis? He is the rightful King and the chosen one of the lord of light." She said.

This was a pretty big coincidence. Even after researching extensively into the gods of this world, Percy only knew of one lord of light. And that just so happened to be his mother.

"Interesting, you're a red priestess aren't you?" Percy looked at the woman curiously.

It wasn't every day you met a worshiper of your godly parent. Percy couldn't remember if he ever met a worshipper of Poseidon. At least not a mortal one.

"My name is Melisandre. And yes, I was sent by R'hllor from Asshai to help the Azor Ahai claim his throne." She smiled.

Percy blinked, "The razor what? You know what, don't tell me about it. I probably don't want to know to be honest. So tell me, red priestess Melisandre. You can communicate and stuff with R'hllor, right?" He asks.

Melisandre shook her head, "I only see what the lord of light allows me to see." She tells him.

Typical cryptic priests.

"Alright. So here's a test of your connection with your god. Tell me what your god says about me." Percy tells her.

He was actually very curious if R'hllor would reveal that he was her son to this woman. It could also gain him a potential follower. If Melisandre really believed she was sent here to help some chosen one then who better than the son of R'hllor.

Melisandre peered at him for a long moment. Her ruby encrusted choker glowed dimly. Finally, she frowned.

"R'hllor does not allow me to see your path. Or any path in regards to you." She says, looking very confused and even intrigued.

Percy nods, "I thought so. Because your god probably would have told you how this all ends." He says simply.

The auburn haired woman narrowed her eyes at him, "And how is all of this going to end?" She asked, cautiously.

Percy blinked, "It ends with me sitting on the Iron Throne. While all of you beg and grovel at my feet for forgiveness and mercy for the suffering you have all caused me and my family." He says, as if it were obvious.

"The suffering we have caused you!? You're grandfather killed my betrothed! And then your father took his sister and raped her." She said furiously.

"Yes, the actions of my grandfather and father were horrible. But what about my sister, Rhaella, who was stabbed one hundred times? What about my mother, Elia, who was raped and had her body split in half afterwards? Don't preach to me about your pain when you yourselves have helped cause it." Percy tells her.

Renly scowled, "This is a foolish act of revenge. One that will see the rest of your family dead if you don't change your approach." He threatened.

Rage kindled inside of Percy at Renly's threat, "You know perhaps I spoke too early before, 'King' Renly. I think I'll keep your nephew in my possession. And just maybe I'll move his accommodations to the dungeons and feed him moldy bread once a week." He threatened back.

"You have no hope of winning against me, Targaryen." Renly scoffs.

Percy laughs, "You can't even defend your own ancestral seat. Do you truly believe yourself worthy to be a King? It takes more than a cute stag crown to make someone a king, Renly Baratheon." He snarks.

A look of absolute fury marred Renly's face, "The swords of House Florent make me king. Houses Rowan, Tarly and Caron make me king, with their axes, maces and war hammers. The arrows of Tarth and the lances of Penrose. Crane, Oakheart, Beesbury, Morrigen, Cuy, Fossoway, Shermer, Dunn, Footly, Selmy, Estermont, even your old allies House Tyrell, they will make me a king. 20,000 southern men ride with me and that is the least of my power. I have another 100,000 spears and swords at my beck and call. And you plan to defeat me? With what, pray tell?" He sneered.

Silence reigned for a long while. Renly's words had made everyone pause, even the stern Stannis. At a certain standpoint, it truly was suicidal to go up against Renly and his army. The amount of men he had was ludicrous. So it was very much within reason that any opposers would be reluctant to want to face him.

So it came to the surprise of many when Percy suddenly began laughing. To them it probably looked like the sheer hopelessness of his situation had broken him.

"So you do have some of that old Baratheon fury inside of you after all. That's good. I can work with that." Percy said, nodded to himself before suddenly snapping his fingers in feigned realization, "You know what? I think I will allow you to have your nephew back. I did promise you after all. Let me fetch him. Denys, can you come and bring Edric back to his loving uncle?" Everyone took on confused faces as a viciously grinning Denys approached the table with a brown sack in hand.

Denys reached into the sack, "Your grace." he sneered mockingly to Renly before throwing the decapitated head of Edric Storm onto the table.

Gasps of horror filled the air as they all looked upon the head of Edric, the boy's face eternally frozen in pain and terror.

"Y-You fucking monster! You Targaryen filth!" Renly yelled in fury as he stood from his seat to draw his sword prompting Percy to do the same. Soon, everyone had drawn their weapons to square off against one another.

"Ah ah, King Renly. This is a parlay. Don't do anything stupid." Percy told him, his sword drawn.

Renly growled in anger, "I will kill you and your family. All of your corpses will hang from the very walls you now hide behind!" He snarled but did not attack.

Percy slowly made his way back to the horses, "And I suppose the Knight of Flowers and the Knights of the Rainbow will help with that. I highly doubt that, Renly Baratheon." He mocked before mounting his horse along with the rest of his people.

"Try and retake your castle. If you can't even do that, don't bother marching to King's Landing. The Seven Kingdoms doesn't need another fool on the throne. Your brother's stench is still fresh after all." Percy smirked at the furious Renly before galloping away back toward the castle.

Missandei's horse pulled up next to Percy, "Do you think that was the wisest choice you're grace?" she asks.

"Now that his nephew is dead, Renly will be far too angry to just leave for King's Landing. He'll call for the rest of his army soon. But by the time that happens, he and his 20,000 men will be dead. And the rest of his army will come right to me for allegiance." Percy explained to her.

Killing Edric Storm wasn't his proudest moment by far. It truly had been a spur of the moment thing like before with Lora. His protectiveness towards Viserys and Daenerys overrided his senses once again. It was hard to believe that the old Percy would ever think of pulling such a tactic so it baffled and even scared him to wonder what had changed.

Percy shook his head to get rid of his jumbled thoughts.

Now wasn't the time to think about such things. He had a war to win and a family to protect. There could be no regrets about what he did. Not now at least.

Jon and the others would be sailing to Bronzegate by now. And he needed to work on his shadow traveling in order to deal with Renly's patrols.

The war was officially starting.

* * *

**Man, sooo many things happening am I right?**

**Now I know what you're thinking, "Percy would never kill Edric like that." And you are slightly correct. Old Percy wouldn't have. The new one though, mmm, he'll surprise you that's for sure. **

**I have an actual reason as to why Percy is acting a little iffy. There were some clues in this chapter and the last chapter when R'hllor talked about how she 'remade' him. So if your perception is good enough you can start to see why he's acting unlike himself. **

**Anyways, tell me what you guys feel about the Clash of Kings arc so far, and until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Emporer's Song **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or ASOIAF. All rights go to their respective writers. Some of the elements of this story are inspired by other published works. I don't take credit for any of it. **

**Reviews: **

**Hideki667: **I doubt Percy would care who Daenerys married as long as it makes her happy. There is more than one way in getting allies and it doesn't always have to be marriage, look at Aegon. He had two beautiful sisters and didn't marry off either of them. Percy already has a Valyrian steel sword. Sure Blackfyre is his family heirloom but he can't just snatch it away after he made that deal. It was a stupid deal sure but Percy honestly didn't think Viserys would lose. If he went back on his word, It would only create a rift between him and his men. Trying to have sex with his naive but consenting sister figure is not cause for execution, haha. Tristan hasn't gotten that much spotlight. You just don't like him. And that's fine.

**MillieBelle: **With the way things are going I don't see how Percy could even think to name his dragon Drogon. It's not to say a dragon named Drogon won't appear but it will most likely not be specifically paired with him. But just because you seem so excited about Percy's dragon. I'll let you choose the name for his personal dragon. Just not Drogon, Rhaegal, or viserion, haha.

**Guest: **Daenerys can be considered easily seduced. Even through all of her trials in the books, she is still pretty easily seduced by a roguish character like Daario. A naive Daenerys being easily seduced isn't very far fetched in my eyes. Percy killed Edric after the thing with Daenerys and Tristan made him act recklessly. Percy doesn't dislike Tristan. He just doesn't think he's husband material. Percy made a deal with Tristan for the Blackfyre sword. Tristan would have lost the fight against Viserys if Viserys wasn't so cocky. Tristan is a commander of the Golden Company and an important side character, I can't just have him in the background. And no, I don't see myself putting up the old story at this moment in time.

**Guest: **I guess you're right about that haha. R'hllor can't influence the world as much as she wants to. And while I could take that route and have all R'hllor followers get dreams saying "Hey, go follow this boy he's my son." It wouldn't really work as Percy needs an entirely new religion connected specifically to him not R'hllor. Percy will definitely be putting a stop to Tristan's attempts. The next few chapters should see how the Reach's placement in the war changes.

**Bio RL: **Thanks!

**Guest: **Thank you thank you!

**Dominus1389: **That ship can still be sailed my friend. As for Arriane, the only reason she had a contract with Viserys was because Doran wanted her to be a Queen. Viserys isn't next in line for the throne this time around. So technically if anyone would be in a contract it would be Percy x Arriane. And oh boy, I doubt an uncontrollable guy like Percy would accept being tied down by a piece of paper signed by someone else.

**Lorem54: **Appreciate it!

**Miguelgiuliano. Co: **Where did you get that idea? Haha. Percy knows why he's in Westeros. To take control of the system and hopefully change it so his family would no longer be subjected to a few noblemens whims. Deaths will happen in this story. But it won't be nearly as much as canon. I never saw the point in ruling the Seven Kingdoms when most of the prominent families are dead. It's essentially setting the Seven Kingdoms up for failure when the Long Night comes.

**Arraia: **Thanks! Here's your chapter.

**Ashborn2271: **Percy is in Westeros to change things not to commit a mass genocide haha. Dragon eggs are actually pretty rare so they will be hard to come by. It won't be too much of a problem though since I've already researched the lore of ASOIAF extensively.

**Kkmememesha: **I know right haha! I think George named them the Rainbow Guard just to make it more hilarious. A gay king having a Rainbow Guard, that's true comedy.

**Zoom99: **That's like the last thing he wants to do. Percy only wants Daenerys to be with someone who makes her happy but actually loves her for who she is not how she looks.

**Jasper123: **Thanks. Yep, that's the plan. Conquer and then to bring order to the chaos that is ASOIAF!

**Adamcoyne: **Melisandre could find out that Percy is the son of R'hllor but the question is, how does she come to that conclusion? When supernatural stuff happens in ASOIAF it's usually blamed on the will of the gods or just plain magic. She might just assume it's one of those before she believes Percy is a son of her god.

**Posaitan: **Finally someone who thinks before criticizing! Percy's nature and personality was reflective of Poseidon and the sea in the POJ series; it only makes sense that some of his personality and nature would start to reflect his new godly parent. I'll be getting more into Percy changes as the story goes on.

**LordPeverall: **Didn't I already write in the last chapter how Percy said that he only let's Viserys outside because he personally taught him how to fight and even then Percy won't let Viserys be too far from him if he could help it. And let's be honest, brothers don't care if their older brother is banging whores. Percy did send Tristan away with Jon but eventually he has to come back. It's a war. Locking Daenerys up is just further cementing how afraid Percy is of losing someone close to him. This fear has always been with him even in canon but a few changes I've made will magnify it by a hundred.

**SKTCreator: **I appreciate it. And here it is!

**Rigan Ingram: **Haha, I guess Percy is a little soft when it comes to his family.

**Ashwa'Thama: **I'm only pointing out how his temperament reflected Poseidon's and doesn't it make sense that it would start to reflect R'hllor's as well?

**Keylerbrito17: **The Golden Company's numbers were boosted to 15,000 due to the added 5,000 unsullied shield guard. Most of Westeros just doesn't know that yet because it happened so fast and there were other things to worry about. Well that's the whole point. This is the time where Percy shows how good of a general he is. There are two sides to a leader for me at least. A good general and a good politician. We'll see the politic side of Percy soon.

**HockeyBear: **That is a rather unique pairing. Something will happen between the two. But it won't be a pairing. At least not in the way you're hoping.

**Perseus Peverall: **That's nice.

**Guest: **Yeah, Percy would have definitely killed Tristan at that point haha. It'll be hilarious seeing soldiers either run for their lives or get trampled. I'm surprised no one has noticed the Lord of the Rings elements in the story.

**Jamal Rarick: **Welcome! And I appreciate that!

**Antianti12: **Well if you don't like the story so far then I hope you find a better story! And no, Daenerys didn't have sex with Tristan. Nowhere did I imply that they were having sex. How can they have sex if Tristan is only shirtless and Daenerys is still in her undergarments? Percy wasn't raised to sell off his family and loved ones to the most worthy bachelor. Him doing that is the exact opposite of what Percy would do, because at that point he might as well really be just another OC.

**Rigald02: **Oof, you were close at the beginning but you veered off towards the end haha. As for potential demigods, all I'll say is, R'hllor told Percy how hosts die because they can't handle the energy. My lips are sealed on the matter from now on though, haha.

**Nolifeking222: **Sorry, no harem. I'll admit that I may be leaning into the prospect of Percy having two lovers. It will be inevitable with the plans I have for Percy.

**Balerus the black dread: **Thank you! Yeah I forgot to address it but Percy isn't overpowered by any means in regards to sword fighting. His skill is simply on par with top knights. For example, Ser Barristan, Jaime Lannister, Ser Arthur Dayne, Aemon the Dragonknight. You get it. So while he isn't going up against 20,000 people by himself anymore, he is still very easily capable of dispatching the regular old cannon fodder. The most soldiers Percy killed in the taking of Storm's End was probably around a dozen men I'd say. Percy will definitely have a bad ass moniker. Melisandre is going to be baffled at Percy's existence but who knows if she'll reach out to him. Maybe Percy will seek out Melisandre...

**EcoliO157H7: **That means a lot to me! Other than for myself, I do it for the people like you. Thank you!

**SalemTheSpeakerOfTruth: **Yeah, have you read the type of men Daenerys has fucked in the books? She had sex with Daario of all people while she was married for Christ sake. And that is the badass original version of her! This is the version where she has none of that fiery spirit or the experience. She's essentially like book one Sansa. But do not fear! Daenerys's character will develop just as all the others will with time. Tristan x Daenerys will not be happening. 'Tis but a fling and Percy will be nipping that in the bud pretty soon haha.

**Svenion: **It's unfortunate you feel that way.

**Billthebuilder: **Wait no longer my friend.

**Guest: **Gold, silver and copper coins are used all over the Known World. Stags, dragons, moons and so forth are just the names Westeros use to describe their currency. It's all the same type of coins though, wherever you go. I'll remember to just refer to them as silver coins when in Essos or anywhere else but Westeros.

**Guest: **This isn't canon. Different start to a character gives them a different personality in the beginning.

**ibzane: **Percy didn't gouge out Lora's eyes because he felt like it. He did it to send a message to any would-be assassins. Hence the text shortly after, "Percy's heartless act would spread the camp and beyond like wildfire." In other words, trying to assassinate Perseus Targaryen comes with not just the possibility of death but the possibility of being blinded and or permanently maimed in a world stuck in the Middle Ages. If you weren't paying attention, Edric's death served two purposes in the story. A purpose that saw Renly actually staying outside of Storm's End long enough for Percy's plan to take effect, and another purpose which shows how far Percy is willing to go in order to protect his family. Isn't it crazy when Percy, who is widely stated to be unpredictable by everyone around him, does the exact opposite of what he originally decided to do. It's funny seeing people review how they think Percy would react to things when Percy's character is everything but predictable.

**Guest: **A logical thinker, it can't be! Some of these reviewers really need to read your review.

**gdog1: **Thanks! And I agree, there is no such thing as a bloodless conqueror.

**My final response to 'Canon Percy wouldn't be like this'- **Percy's laughed while slaughtering an army of monsters. "I sliced through armor like it was made of paper. Snake women exploded. Hellhounds melted to shadow. I slashed and stabbed and whirled, and I might have even laughed once or twice—a crazy laugh that scared me as much as it did my enemies." -TLO. He and his mom killed his step dad when Percy was twelve. Percy even offered to do it for his mom if she couldn't, his exact inner thought was "How could I turn down the perfect chance to take revenge on him." -TLT. Percy also laughed at the thought of choking the goddess of misery with her own poison, "Lake, he thought. Streams. Water. Probably it was just his brain getting fried from poison fumes, but he croaked out a laugh. Poison was liquid. If it moved like water, it must be partially water." (HOH). Percy also got Bob (Iapetus) to kill his own brother by making Bob believe that it was his choice. "The way he talked to Bob left Annabeth awestruck… and maybe a little uneasy too. If Percy had been serious about leaving the choice to Bob, then she didn't like how much he trusted the Titan. If he'd been manipulating Bob into making that choice… well, then, Annabeth was stunned that Percy could be so calculating. He met her eyes, but she couldn't read his expression. That bothered her, too."- HOH. Annabeth was afraid of Percy when he used his powers to torture a goddess, his response to his act was pretty uncaring, "Percy, please don't ever…" Her voice broke in a sob. "Some things aren't meant to be controlled. Please."  
His whole body tingled with power, but the anger was subsiding. The broken glass inside him was beginning to smooth at the edges.  
"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, okay." - HoH. All in all, I think Percy fits in quite perfectly in the world of ASOIAF.

**A/N: In other news, future chapters may take a bit longer than usual as I start to go into entirely new territory aka not following canon events.**

**Chapter 6. A Clash between Dragon and Stag**

* * *

**Arc 1: Clash of Kings **

**oOo**

_The next morning, Renly's Camp… _

In the center of Renly's camp a war of words could be heard from even outside of the king's tent.

"This is a waste of time! We should be marching on to King's Landing at this very moment to take the throne." says Lord Bryce Caron.

Lord Alester Florent scoffs, "And then leave the Targaryens at our back! Are you a fool Lord Caron?" He asks incredulously as the room once again erupted into a heated argument.

All the while Renly Baratheon sat at the head of the war table silently grieving over the death of his nephew.

Edric had been a good hearted boy. One that would have eventually succeeded him as Lord of Storm's End. It had been Renly's choice to keep Edric at Storm's End when he should have taken him to Bitterbridge. And now Edric was dead because of his choice.

"Enough!" Renly commanded, silencing the arguing lords, "We are laying siege to Storm's End. My decision is final." He said firmly.

A few looks were shared between the lords and knights in attendance, "But my king. If we attack with the twenty thousand men we have, we will lose." Lord Caron told Renly.

"Then we call in the rest of the army! Even the walls of Storm's End won't be able to hold against one hundred thousand men." Lord Alester says confidently.

Renly shook his head, "I will not call the rest of my army. Even with one hundred thousand more men, it will waste too much time and men to successfully siege the castle. Perseus Targaryen thinks himself clever. The boy wants to waste my time so that the men will lose their morale and ultimately abandon me." It was a clever plan.

But Renly Baratheon was far from stupid.

"We will keep the Targaryens trapped with the twenty thousand men we have here, while the rest of the army marches on to King's Landing." Renly says.

Lord Caron frowned, "So you wish to keep the Targaryens here, while we take the capital. But we still won't be able to take Storm's End with only twenty thousand men." He points out.

"If we win then we win. But if we lose, we win." Renly says, confusing some of the lords, "Even if these men here do fail in taking the castle. By that time, I will sit on the iron throne and the Targaryens will be forced to starve behind those walls." He smiled at the thought.

Not too long ago the Targaryens allies had done the same to Renly when he was just a boy. It was truly a fitting end for the Targaryen dynasty.

"So who will stay here, your grace?" Lord Caron asked.

Renly pondered his question for a moment before gesturing towards Alester Florent, "Lord Florent will stay to make sure the siege holds until I can take the capital." He said.

"I will not fail you, your grace." Lord Alester says, determined.

"What of helping my son, Robb Stark?" Catelyn Stark asks suddenly.

Ser Loras frowned at the woman, "Last I checked Robb Stark declared himself King of the North and is scouring the Westerlands as we speak." He says hotly.

"All the North wants is justice for Eddard's murder. I'm positive once the Lannisters are punished, he will kneel to you Renly." Catelyn promised.

Renly peered at the woman to search for any falsehoods, "Then we will help your son after we take the capital. But he will need to bend the knee to me before I help him take on Tywin Lannister." He tells her, receiving a nod in return, "We leave for Bitterbridge at dawn. Ser Morrigen, spread the news to all the men. Tonight we feast, drink and dance in view of the Targaryens. For their seven hells starts on the morrow." The men all roared in celebration.

* * *

_Later that evening, With Stannis… _

"And you are sure that this will work?" Stannis Baratheon grunted as he pulled on his trousers.

Naked upon his bed was the beautiful red priestess, Melisandre. Even though barely a day had passed since the failed parlay with Renly Baratheon and Perseus Targaryen, she now sported a bulging stomach that made her look as if she were at the end of a long pregnancy.

Melisandre swiftly stood up to begin dressing herself in her signature scarlet attire. Her stomach seemingly not proving to be even a minor inconvenience in her movements.

"Have you no faith in the Lord of Light?" Melisandre asks slyly.

Stannis frowned at her, "I have faith. I just don't know if your magic is strong enough to pass through the walls of the castle. I was taught as a young boy that the wall of Storm's End protects its inhabitants from magic." He says.

She nodded, "True, the wall of Storm's End is mixed with magic, therefore granting the Targaryens some semblance of protection from my spells. But once night comes Ser Davos will bring me under the castle where my magic can take affect." Melisandre tells Stannis.

Stannis gave a grunt of satisfaction, "And what of my brother, Renly? He is a bigger obstacle than the Targaryens." He reminded her.

"Renly can just as easily fall after Perseus and the other Targaryens are dealt with. Do you not wish to give your brother one last chance to join you?" asks Melisandre as she strode over to the lit fireplace.

"No more chances. Renly dies after the Targaryens are dealt with." Stannis says coldly before making his way to the door, "Night is quickly approaching. I'll have Ser Davos ready a boat for you two to travel in." He said before leaving the cabin.

Melisandre peered off into the flames, "Light your flame among me, R'hllor. Show me the truth or falseness of this man. Strike him down if he is guilty and give strength to his sword if he is true. Lord of Light, give me wisdom." She prayed as she gently caressed her swollen belly.

The corners of the room darkened and claw-like shadows stretched along the walls toward her as the fire shined intensely.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors."

* * *

**oOo**

_That night, Storm's End… _

Percy was ready.

After spending the night before touching up on his shadow traveling he was finally able to move through the shadows as if they were simply doorways.

He still was not able to learn how to shadow travel to places he couldn't see but that didn't matter at this point in time. With his current ability, he should be able to move through the night and dispatch Renly's patrols efficiently.

All Percy needed now was the word from Jon and the rest of the company. Harry had sent Percy a raven from Evenfall Hall earlier. The castle was still firmly in their hands. No ravens had evidently been dispatched either as word would have reached Renly by now.

Jon had done his part by taking six oliphaunts and almost 10,000 men to sail to Bronzegate with haste. Once he was there he was to send a raven to Storm's End and when Percy got word of his landing, he and the men should be upon Renly some few hours later.

So for now Percy simply waited. It was absolutely nerve wrecking. It would be hard not to be nervous though since everything depended on the success of his plan.

Percy dismissed the two guards positioned in front of his chambers before he opened the door.

Inside of the room was Daenerys who was in her nightgown as she sat in front of a mirror slowly brushing her hair with a forlorn look on her face. Her eyes barely glanced over at Percy through the reflection before she continued brushing.

It had been like this for the past few days. Daenerys would only converse with Missandei and sometimes Viserys but she would never speak with Percy whenever he was in her presence. And while it hurt to not be on speaking terms with Daenerys, Percy had to remain focused on the upcoming attack.

Unfastening his armor and stripping off his clothes until he was only in his trousers, he grabbed a book on the religions of old that he had been reading earlier before sitting on the front of the bed to begin reading. Another boon he had gained after being reborn was that his dyslexia had seemingly vanished and instead of only being fluent in Ancient Greek, he could quickly understand any texts he read alongside understanding any language.

He could only assume it was because R'hllor did not have a true origin like the Greek gods of Percy's old world. She had been here since the beginning, so she knew all that was.

There were just as many religions in this world as there were in his last one. Most of them were only practiced by a few people though. In all of the Known World, the list of gods that likely would be strong enough to bear demigod children was relatively small.

R'hllor was obviously one of those gods. She was mainly popular in Essos and the Shadow Lands. Alongside her was the Great Other, the god of darkness, cold and death. A child born of that particular god would be the most trouble for Percy since they were quite literally his antithesis.

Another pair of gods that were most likely popular enough to conceive children were the Ironborn's Drowned God and Storm God. The Drowned God was essentially this world's version of Percy's father, Poseidon. If the Drowned God were to have a child then they would surely be troublesome as the sea could be quite destructive. Percy was living proof of that. Meanwhile the Storm God, who was the hated enemy of the Drowned God, was essentially this world's Zeus. But Percy had a bit of experience with fighting children of the sky so it wouldn't be too hard for him to deal with another.

Then there was the Faith of the Seven. It was said to be one deity that was split into seven different gods. Most of them didn't sound very menacing. The Father, a keeper of balance or a judge, was basically Nemesis. The Mother was essentially Hera. Though, if a demigod child of the Mother annoyed Percy as much as Hera had then he may have a problem with them. There was also the Crone, who was like Athena in regards to both of them being a goddess of wisdom. A child of wisdom was always dangerous to deal with.

The Smith and the Warrior were similar to Hephaestus and Ares. A son of the Warrior could be trouble if it meant that he or she was physically stronger than Percy but he wasn't too worried about fighting a mini Ares.

And then there was the Maiden who was like Artemis but focused mainly on keeping one's maidenhood instead of hunting. The last god of the seven was the Stranger. A god of death which was confusing since the Great Other was already a god of death. Percy just chalked up the Stranger as just being a minor god of death.

There was the ever dwindling faith toward the Old Gods of the North. They were said to be the embodiments of trees, streams and nature in general. To Percy they sounded more like nymphs but he had his fair share of run-ins with nymphs and knew not to underestimate them.

Mother Rhoyne was also a chief candidate for potentially having a demigod. She was more or less like Percy's old stepmother, Amphitrite. The Weeping Lady of Lys or the love goddess of Lys was the same as Aphrodite. As long as her child didn't have charmspeak like Piper did then Percy would be more fine with her having a demigod child over some of the others.

And lastly there were the gods of Yi-Ti, the Maiden-Made-of-Light and the Lion of Night. Percy himself believed that they were simply different versions or even the original versions of R'hllor and the Great Other. It would make sense after all since R'hllor was actually a goddess and not a god like the red priests believed. Percy would just have to ask her whenever he next saw her.

There were probably other gods that could have children but Percy had yet to find any texts about them. Which was understandable since he only just started getting into the subject of religions.

Movement from Daenerys made Percy look up from his book, he began putting a marker in between the pages as he saw that Daenerys wanted to go to bed.

He slowly made his way around the room to blow out all of the candles until the only light left was the moonlight that came through the window.

Crawling under the covers beside Daenerys, Percy stared up at the ceiling as the room descended into awkward silence.

Percy turned to look at Daenerys, "Goodnight, Dany." Percy told her.

Ignoring Percy's goodnight, Daenerys shifted onto her side, turning her back towards him. Expecting her lack of response, Percy simply sighed before he turned on his side as well to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**oOo**

A feeling of added weight on top of his person woke Percy up.

He drowsily squinted his eyes as he tried to make out who was on top of him, "Dany, is that you?" Percy asked, as if answering to his will to be able to see, the candles in the room sparked to life.

Percy blinked as he was greeted to the sight of a very naked Daenerys straddling him, "This is what you want, right? To have me all to yourself." says Daenerys saucily, rubbing her hands over his bare chest.

Even though he was baffled at what was happening, Percy's hands seemingly gained a mind of their own as he instinctively grabbed her hips, "What are you talking-" Daenerys put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"You want to own me. To control me. That's why you keep me locked inside of your chambers. That's why I can't be with Tristan, right?" Daenerys says before she pressed her breasts to his bare chest as her lips brushed against his ear, "You want to 'use' me. And you want me to be your broodmare and birth you new dragons." She whispers in a sultry tone.

Percy's face contorted in confusion, "I don't want any of-" she brushed her lips against his, instantly silencing his protest as he froze in surprise.

Their lips parted, "Your lips taste salty." Daenerys giggles as she slowly runs her tongue across her lips, "So much different from 'Ser Sweet Tongue'. I like different things." She grins coyly, before forcefully pushing Percy down against the bed as she began to place hungry kisses on his neck.

Thoughts of ever 'using' Daenerys had never crossed Percy's mind. She was like a little sister to him and no matter how much more beautiful she got as he watched her grow, he had always held nothing but brotherly affection towards her.

Until now that is.

The feeling of her soft and full breasts against his bare chest felt like Elysium itself. His hands practically melded into the curves of her hips. The feeling of her crotch rubbing against his groin made Percy involuntarily groan. Her soft plump lips brushed against the skin of his neck giving him an intense feeling of arousal that made his breath quicken.

A part of Percy was horrified and filled with disgust at the idea of bedding Daenerys. But another part of him was teeming with euphoria and arousal as his grip on her hips tightened.

And as the moments stretched on and Daenerys's kisses began to get hungrier, his spark of arousal grew into a raging fire of lust.

Percy let out a primal growl as he sat up, his hands clawed at Daenerys's back and rear as he took one of her soft breasts into his mouth. Daenerys moaned, entangling her hands in Percy's unruly hair as he proceeded to suck on one of her hardened nipples.

Daenerys let out a delighted giggle as Percy roughly pushed her onto her back. He knelt over her as he took in the mesmerizing sight. Luscious silver hair splayed out behind her head, pale and unblemished skin glistening in sweat, her full and round mounds rose and fell with each haggard breath as her soft and plump lips parted. Her purple eyes were filled with lust as they roamed over Percy's shirtless form.

"You are perfect." Percy breathed out as he felt himself harden in anticipation.

She smiled and slowly spread her legs in invitation, "Come show me how perfect I am, flame brain." Daenerys challenges with a flirtatious grin.

All restraint was left in the wind as Percy pounced on her like prey, his mouth attacking her neck as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

No longer wanting to wait, Percy sat up to begin quickly unfastening his trousers only to pause in his movements as he looked up at the mirror.

Staring back at Percy was the same jet black hair and sea green eyes of his old self. And to Percy's surprise, his old self's face was contorted in disgust and resentment.

"What's wrong, seaweed brain?" Percy's head snapped back down to Daenerys only to see that an equally naked Annabeth had replaced her.

"Was it really that easy to forget about me, Percy?" Annabeth asked sadly.

Percy scrambled off the bed as he backed away from Annabeth, "W-What is this? Why are you here!? This is a dream. It has to be a dream!" He said, panicked.

Annabeth stood up as she began slowly approaching Percy, "It's not a dream, Percy. I was always with you, deep down inside." She told him.

"B-But you escaped. Why are you here." Percy said his back pressing against the wall forcing him to stop.

"Did I escape though, Percy?" Annabeth shimmered like a mirage and just for a moment, Percy could see a gaping bloody hole in the middle of her chest.

He blanched, "No. I saved you. I did it, I won. I protected you just like I promised." Percy mumbled, his distress increasing.

Annabeth looked at him sadly as she stopped in front of him, "That's the thing, Percy. You didn't save me. And you didn't win." She told him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! This isn't real. I know what I saw!" Percy yelled as Annabeth brought her mouth to his ear.

"You failed to keep me safe, Percy." Annabeth whispered making Percy scream in denial.

* * *

**oOo**

"Perseus!"

Percy bolted upright with a frightened half scream. His chest heaving as he breathed frantically. His body caked in cold sweat. Delirious and crazed eyes whipped around to discover that he was back in his room.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Percy mumbled as his breathing slowly calmed.

Daenerys was staring at him with worried eyes, "Perseus, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks.

He slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." says Percy.

Unconvinced, Daenerys puts a hand on his forehead, "You're really warm." Her hand travels to his chest where his heart is still beating rapidly, "And your heart is beating really fast!" She says worriedly.

Percy let out a shuddering breath as the feeling of Daenerys's hands roaming over him brought back those treacherous images.

Images where he was taking Daenerys on the very same bed they sat on. The inkling thought drilling at the back of his skull at how it would feel to be inside of her. A sickening curiosity of what it would sound like to hear her moan his name.

"I'm fine, Daenerys!" Percy snapped as he bolted to his feet to put as much distance between him and her as he could.

Daenerys scowled as she got out of the bed as well, "You're definitely not fine! You were mumbling things in your sleep." She paused, "Who is Annabeth?" Daenerys asks curiously.

Ignoring her question, Percy's eyes met with the same mirror from his dream. He almost thought his old self was looking at him again before he relaxed.

The chiseled features he had before had returned. His head was still full of silver-white hair that looked as wind swept as ever. The streak of black that had been in the front of his hair has thickened into a patch that stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of his hair. Dark purple eyes now flecked with sea-green, gleamed in the light.

He looked like how he used to look in his past life except with the obvious differences in color. So why did he feel so different? And why did his old self look at him with so much hate?

"Perseus?" Daenerys's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Percy turned around to see her staring at him with a worried look. She was still dressed in her silk white nightgown. His eyes roamed over her as he just now realized how form hugging her attire was. The outline of her breast and nipples could be easily seen along with the womanly curves of her body.

The little girl he had helped raise had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her old worries of growing up to not have a body as developed as the Lyseni women she had grown up around were all proven false with time. Daenerys had grown, and was still growing, to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Perseus?" Daenerys's questioning tone snapped him back into reality.

She was looking at him with an odd look making Percy realize that he had been ogling her for some time now.

Percy quickly focused his gaze to her face, "I'm fine, really. Just nervous about the upcoming battle." He half-lied.

Daenerys nodded in agreement, "I'm nervous about it too. I just wish I could be more useful to you." She said sullenly.

He shook his head, "Don't say that. You just being alive gives you more usefulness than the entire army. I couldn't stand to lose you or Viserys." Like how he lost Annabeth.

That random thought made him stiffen which didn't go unnoticed by Daenerys, "Don't worry so much, we'll all be fine." She told him as she walked forward to envelop him in a comforting hug.

Percy sighed at how perfect it felt to have her in his arms. How nice her delicate form felt against him. His eyes widened as he felt himself slowly hardening against her belly.

He quickly separated himself from her, "You should leave!" Percy told her suddenly.

Daenerys blinked, "You mean...back to my chambers?" She asked in surprise.

Percy nodded, "Yeah. I'm not keeping you locked in here. I won't be able to stand seeing you so sad anymore." The part about how he also wouldn't be able to think of anything except railing her up against a wall was left unsaid.

"Oh, okay then." Daenerys says, still a bit baffled at Percy's sudden change of heart.

After retrieving a new dress, Daenerys took off her nightgown, revealing her bare form. She was oblivious to the roaming eyes of Percy, as the more he looked at her, the stronger his new feelings for her grew. Like an ember that was slowly being stoked into a fire.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Daenerys asked suddenly.

Perhaps he hadn't been as discreet as he had thought.

"Just thinking about where the little girl I used to tell a story to every night went." Percy said, another half-truth.

Daenerys laughed as she pulled on her shoes, "I don't need to be told stories anymore, Perseus. I can read them myself now. And I'm not a little girl anymore. It's called maturing." She told him.

"In more ways than one." Percy said under his breath before going to open the door for her, "I'll have your stuff brought to you later." He said.

"I don't know if I should be thanking you for my own freedom but I'll thank you anyway. Thank you." Daenerys said smartly.

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you said that you 'matured'. You act like a bratty little princess to me." Percy said dryly.

Daenerys grinned, "And you act like a flame brain." She shot back.

"Get out before I change my mind and keep you here until you grow old." Percy grumbled making her let out a beautiful laugh.

"Thank you Perseus, seriously. I know that you only wish to protect me. You're the best nephew and friend I could ever ask for." Daenerys smiles at him.

While she had only meant to comfort him, he couldn't help but feel a stab of sadness at her words. Because that was all he would ever be to Daenerys, a nephew, friend and a shoulder to cry on. What made it even worse was that a part of him was completely content with that outcome while another wept in sorrow.

"Yeah, you too." Percy returned with a halfhearted smile on his face that slipped right off of his face once she left.

Percy would like to think that a love goddess was screwing with him but he knew that wasn't the case. The growing affection he felt for Daenerys was by his own choice.

And yet a side of him hated that choice. He felt like he was at war with himself as well as his emotions.

Sitting down with a heavy sigh, Percy silently mused about the how and why he was suddenly experiencing these emotions.

He had an idea of what it could be, as he had seen something similar to what was happening to him, but he needed confirmation. And only one person, or rather one god, could give it to him. The dream he had made speaking with R'hllor even more important. He couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something very important in regards to his death and Annabeth's escape from Tartarus.

Suddenly drawn from his thoughts, Percy's eyes flickered up as he sensed movement within the shadows.

In one corner of the room the shadows thickened to an inky black and a figure crawled from out of it.

It was humanoid and completely made of shadow with hands like talons. A blurry visage adorned the shadows head, it's face looked oddly familiar to Percy.

He had seen those bushy eyebrows not too long ago. It seemed that Stannis's red priestess, Melisandre, truly was a shadowbinder from Asshai.

The shadow prowled towards Percy. Most would have cowed in fear or scrambled to find a weapon to protect themselves from the being.

Percy did neither. He continued to remain seated, calm as ever as the shadow approached him. It stopped in front of him, towering over his form. But Percy never raised his head to meet it's gaze.

The thought of even humoring the idea felt wrong to him. He was the son of fire and shadow. It was not Percy that needed to readjust his posture.

Just as it had been when it came to the denizens of the sea. In the face of anything pertaining to fire and shadow. He was practically royalty.

And so the shadow bowed, "_My prince._" a wispy and disoriented voice came from the being, no louder than the softest whisper. But Percy could hear it as clear as day.

Just moments ago Percy had been musing over how to contact his new godly parent for a meeting. It seemed that fate was throwing him a lifeline for once.

"Can you communicate or reach R'hllor?" Percy asked the shadow.

"_Yesss._" It rasped in response, head still bowed.

Percy nodded in satisfaction, "Good. You will go and tell her that I need to speak with her." He ordered.

"_Asss you command_." Only when Percy gestured did the shadow stand to begin prowling it's way back to the darkened corner of the room.

"Wait." Percy said suddenly, making the shadow freeze, "Are there more of you?" He asked.

"_All shadowsss can whisper and act through the power of R'hllor_." It replied.

"Good. Then spread the word among the shadows. Nothing harms my family." Percy said firmly.

He didn't want a repeat of this event. The only reason he was not dead was because of his lineage. His family would not be so lucky.

"_Asss you command_." The shadow rasped again before disappearing through the shadow it came from.

A rapid knock sounded in the door, "Come in." Percy called out, still not moving from his seated position.

Balaq walked inside, his eyes flickering around the room before landing on Percy.

"Word from Jon Connington and the rest of the army, your grace. They have made land at Bronzegate." Balaq informed Percy.

"Have all of the men ready at the gate before the hour ends." Percy ordered before rising to his feet to begin putting his armor on.

It seemed that it was time for Perseus Targaryen to make his mark on the world.

* * *

**oOo **

_Renly's Camp, with Renly… _

The men of Renly's army were in high spirits. Food and drink were splurged for all to enjoy. Music and the drunken songs of intoxicated soldiers filled the air.

One of the most rambunctious of all the men was the young Ser Robar Royce, Red Knight of the Rainbow Guard, "This is how war should always be, drunken songs with a mug of ale in hand!" He shouted into the night air.

The Green Knight, Ser Guyard Morrigen, took a swig of his beer, "Now if only we had a wench to sit in our laps." he says, prompting all the men to agree.

Lord Bryce Caron grinned, "One with breasts the size of melons and an ass shaped like a peach." He looked over to the newly appointed Blue Knight, "Say, Brienne of Tarth, you have quite the ass on you. Care if I have a feel?" The men cackled.

Brienne was unamused, "If you want your nose to be broken, be my guest." She warned the man as he stood to his feet.

The men all 'oohed' and snickered at the threat, "Oh don't be such a party pooper, Brienne of Tarth. No amount of ale can make your face pretty, so your ass may as well be of some use tonight." Lord Caron japes before he reaches around to grab the tall woman by the ass.

Not a moment after Brienne brutally head butted the knight, making him collapse on the floor as all the men roared in laughter at the groaning knight.

Renly waved his hand from where he sat next to Ser Loras, "Alright enough, Brienne is a part of the Rainbow Guard now. Give her the respect she deserves." He told the men.

Lord Caron quickly got to his feet, "The ugly cunt broke my fucking nose!" He said in outrage as he held his bloody nose.

"Perhaps your ears will work better, now that your nose will not, Lord Caron. Brienne warned you not to touch her. Disrespect her again and we will have words." Renly warned in a tone that made Brienne's cheeks slightly redden.

Catelyn Stark stood from her with an exasperated look, "All you men do is get drunk and measure your 'swords'. I'm retiring for the night so that I may be well rested for the journey in the morning." She told Renly who nodded.

"Brienne, escort Lady Stark to her tent please and make sure to guard her with your life. There are plenty of drunken men like Lord Caron roaming about." Renly said dryly as Brienne nodded obediently and led Lady Stark away.

Renly stood to his feet and stretched, "I think I'll retire as well. Ser Loras, care to escort me to my tent?" He asked the handsome knight with a glint in his eyes.

Smiling knowingly, Ser Loras nodded, "As you wish, my king." He said dutifully before following after Renly.

After Renly and Ser Loras were out of sight, Lord Caron spoke, "I can't believe King Renly let that freak into the Rainbow Guard." He seethed.

"I mean, she was able to beat Ser Loras. None of us could ever beat him." Ser Robar pointed out.

"Ser Loras would have won if she hadn't cheated!" Lord Caron said angrily.

The Yellow Knight, Ser Emmon Cuy, shrugged in indifference, "Who cares, King Renly already appointed her. Now did you all see Stannis's red priestess, Melisandre I believe." He says.

Ser Morrigen whistled in reminiscence of the red haired beauty, "I'd want to revert to the Lord of Light too if it meant that I could suck on those tits of hers." he cackled.

"I wonder why Stannis keeps her around. Do you suppose she can really do magic?" asks Ser Parmen Crane, the Purple Knight.

Ser Robar snorted, "She can do some 'magic' alright. I bet she sucks the sin right out of him." he says as laughter rang amongst the men.

"That is my niece's husband you're speaking about, Ser Robar." Lord Alester of House Florent scowled.

"Oh please, everyone knows Stannis won't even touch his wife after she gave him that thing they call a daughter." Lord Caron chuckled.

Lord Alester stood up in anger, "I won't allow anyone in my family to be disrespected!" He said angrily.

Ser Parmen put his hands up in surrender, "Relax, Lord Florent. We know that a man like Stannis Baratheon would never be unfaithful to his wife." He tells the man.

"Yeah right, he's probably plowing into that pretty priestess as we speak." Ser Morrigen said, causing the others to roar in laughter.

"Fuck all of you!" Lord Alester yelled as he stormed off.

"Where are you going Lord Florent!" Ser Parmen called after him.

Lord Alester turned around with a huff of annoyance, "I'm going to take a piss!" He told the knight.

Ser Robar snorted, "He's going to tug one off at the thought of that red priestess I bet." He smirked.

With that remark, Lord Alester continued storming away, the laughter of the knights echoing behind him as he walked out of the camp.

It was dark but the moon cast enough light in order for him to see where he was going. He made his way into a small thicket and began untying his trousers.

"Disrespectful cunts the lot of them." Lord Alester grumbled as he began urinating.

The snap of a tree branch drew Alester's attention, "Hello?" Lord Alester looked around at the surrounding woodlands but there was little to see except for shadows and trees.

"That ale must be getting to me." He sighed as he fastened his trousers to begin making his way back to camp.

"Achoo."

Lord Alester whirled back around, panicked eyes searching for the person who had made the noise. If he had brought his sword with him, he'd have surely drawn it at that moment.

"Who's there? A-As the Lord of House Florent, I demand that you reveal yourself!" Lord Alester called out nervously.

The noise that followed put unholy fear into Lord Florent's heart. For there had been only one prominent noise and it wasn't the rustling of leaves, the whistle of the night wind, or even the chirps of crickets.

It was the sigh of a person. And by the cloud of icy breath that blew by the side of his face, the person was directly behind him.

* * *

**oOo**

_Storm's End, with Viserys _

Viserys stood at the castle's gate, fully armored, as he impatiently waited for Jon and the other's signal to begin the attack.

Even with the element of surprise, they were still outnumbered by at least 5,000 men. If Renly managed to rally the men quick enough, their chances of beating the army would dwindle greatly.

Hopefully before that point Perseus would be able to kill the Stag King to make the enemy simply give up. Or at least that is what Perseus had told him would happen.

Viserys had no clue how Perseus planned to even get close to Renly let alone kill him. Perseus had tried to explain it to him but Viserys had been completely lost after hearing something about 'shadow traveling'.

And so, with the promise of an explanation at a later date, Perseus ran off, leaving Viserys to be the one to lead the men into battle.

Most would have been nervous at the prospect of leading so many men into their first real battle but Viserys could barely keep the grin of excitement off of his face.

Until it was wiped away by the appearance of his little sister, Daenerys.

"What exactly do you think you're doing!?" Viserys looked at her with disbelief.

Daenerys approached him, looking around the courtyard nervously, "Where is Perseus?" She asks.

Viserys responded with a shrug, "He told me that he was going off to take care of Renly's scouts. Now will you explain to me why you are here? How did you even get past your guards?" He asked.

"Perseus told me that I didn't have to stay inside of his room anymore." Daenerys told him.

This news certainly surprised him and gave him some relief. Viserys had been beginning to think that Perseus secretly loved Daenerys with the way he had been acting lately.

Sure, Viserys was also protective of Daenerys but he wouldn't have gone to the extremes of locking her inside of a room all day. It reminded him too much of his father, Aerys, who had done the same to his sister-wife and Viserys's mother, Rhaella.

As a child Viserys believed that his father, Aerys, would one day bring back dragons. Until one day, Aerys began cementing into Viserys's mind that they were already dragons and that all they needed to do was keep the line pure. It was at this point that Aerys began keeping Rhaella locked in her room, only going to see her whenever he was in the mood to make love to her. If Viserys could really ever call it that.

He remembered the pained screams of his mother as Aerys thrusted into her with reckless abandon and the ferocity of a rabid dog. The faraway and somber look that almost always adorned Rhaella's face whenever she was let outside of her room. She desperately tried to hide it behind a smile whenever Viserys was around but he could tell that his mother had been in pain.

She had only ever been happy when in the presence of Rhaegar, Viserys, and oddly enough the Sword of Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne.

He remembered vividly the day he along with Ser Arthur and Rhaella had been listening to Rhaegar play his harp. The look of happiness that had been on her face as she laughed at how Rhaegar and his best friend, Arthur, argued over which of their individual skills in either music or sword fighting served to be more useful. And then Viserys would watch it crumble away the moment Aerys walked into the room.

Viserys had promised to himself that day that he wouldn't allow anyone he loved to endure such a thing. So when Daenerys had begun acting in the same manner that their mother had, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not draw the growing similarities between Aerys and Perseus.

For all of the many years Viserys had known his nephew, he didn't once entertain the idea of Perseus loving Daenerys more than just an aunt or sister. So he had been surprised when Perseus had decided to lock Daenerys in a room for the past few days because of her time spent with Tristan.

Daenerys was a high spirited and lively girl who absolutely abhorred being confined and loved being outdoors. So for Perseus to suddenly lock her in a room all day and night, it was essentially like ripping out a piece of her soul.

"That's good. I was worried that I would have to beat some sense into him if he didn't let you out of that room soon." Viserys said, genuinely glad that his nephew wasn't turning into Aerys.

"Tristan will be participating in the upcoming battle, right?" Daenerys asked Viserys, revealing the true reason for her being there.

Tristan wasn't exactly Viserys's best pal but he didn't completely dislike the bastard, even if he had cheated in their duel.

The main thing Viserys disliked about Tristan was the fact that he held his house's ancestral sword, Blackfyre. If Perseus hadn't made that deal with him then Viserys would have already demanded the sword back.

Even now Viserys was just tempted to rip the sword out of Tristan's hands but by doing so he would be seen in a negative light by the rest of the company who prided themselves on their motto, 'Our words as good as gold.' Something Viserys wasn't willing to risk until after they reclaimed the throne.

Viserys nodded, "Yes, he is the commander of the infantry after all." He says in an obvious tone.

"Do you think I could come with you? I won't get in the way, I just want to make sure he's alright." Daenerys pleaded.

Her words made Viserys scoff, "You worry about some bastard but not your own brother and nephew?" He asked in disbelief.

Daenerys glared at him, "He's not just some bastard, and I do worry for you and Perseus. But I have never seen Perseus lose in a fight and you haven't lost a fight either." She told him.

"I lost against your boy toy Tristan." Viserys reminded her sourly.

She groaned irritably, "That wasn't a real fight! I know that you would have won if you hadn't been forced to hold back. You're one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen." Daenerys praises.

Hearing her say that made Viserys slightly puff up before he narrowed his eyes at her, "You're just trying to butter me up so that I'll allow you to come with us." He said in suspicion.

"Did it work?" Daenerys asked hopefully.

"No, it didn't." Viserys said simply, wiping away her hopeful look.

She sighed, "Please, Viserys! I'll even stay behind the men." Her words did nothing to appease him.

"Are you mad? Perseus will gut me if I let you come anywhere bear the battlefield!" Viserys said incredulously.

There wasn't much in the Known World that could frighten Viserys, but an angry Perseus could make even a wild dragon cower.

Daenerys threw her hands up, "Where are your balls, brother! Does Perseus hold them for you? I should call you Viserys the Nutless." she says mockingly.

Viserys's expression darkened at her slight, "Be careful who you mock, little sister. You may be subject to Perseus's whims, but not me. My actions are my own." He said firmly.

A victorious smile adorned her face, "So prove it. Prove that Perseus does not in fact hold you by the balls." Daenerys smirked.

Viserys barked out a laugh at her attempt to use his supposed hidden resentment for Perseus, "You're not nearly as smart as you think you are dear sister. The answer is still no." says the prince.

"You and Perseus are just so, ugh!" Daenerys says in frustration before storming off toward Missandei.

Viserys shook his head at his sister's antics before the sound of a war horn gained his attention, "And so it begins." A wide grin came back onto Viserys's face.

* * *

**oOo**

_Earlier at Renly's camp, with Percy..._

Renly Baratheon was the stupidest man Percy had ever met.

Once all of the men were armed and ready at the castle's gate, Percy had slipped off into the shadows.

No one would know how he was doing it, they would only know that he was dealing with Renly's patrols. Eventually his powers would come to the light but for now Percy wanted to keep his shadow powers a secret. It would definitely be very helpful in the future.

He moved swiftly and quietly, darting in between the shadows that stretched under trees and large rocks as he made his way toward Renly's camp.

When he finally arrived, Percy couldn't keep the surprise off of his face when he saw that most of the soldiers were either exceedingly drunk or snoring loudly by campfires. Leftover scraps of food and empty mugs were strewn about.

The idiot king had thrown a feast.

Percy's attention was gained as he saw a lone man storm out of the camp to make his way toward a patch of trees. The man was going south, in the direction of Jon and the army. One measly scout on foot was downright laughable but Percy wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Traveling into one of the thickets many shadows, he followed the man deeper into the trees. The man was grumbling to himself, probably annoyed at being the only one sent on scout duty while everyone else drank themselves into a deep slumber.

As Percy got closer, he could begin to hear the man's slightly slurred words.

"Disrespectful cunts the lot of them." The man grumbled before making Percy freeze as he began to unfasten his breeches.

The man was only coming out into the trees to take a piss. Percy had done some bad things since he had been reincarnated. But even the most evil person Percy knew wouldn't kill a man while he was draining the old pipe.

On second thought, he did know a few that would, but he wasn't one of them.

Deciding to let the man live for another day or rather an hour, Percy slowly began to back away. And just like a corny horror film, he stepped right on a tree branch, a loud snap echoed in the night.

Percy jumped into a nearby shadow as the man looked around, "Hello?" calls out the man.

'C'mon, just keep walking man.' Percy silently prayed.

"That ale must be getting to me." The man grumbled, making Percy almost sigh in relief.

As the man started to make his way back to his camp, the worst and most unlikely thing happened to Percy.

A butterfly landed directly on his nose.

'You gotta be shitting me.' Percy thought as his face automatically began to scrunch up, "Achoo!" He sneezed loudly.

"Who's there? A-As the Lord of House Florent, I demand that you reveal yourself!" The man called out nervously.

Knowing that the man would most likely go back to camp and make a big fuss, Percy shook his head as he knew that he had little choice but to take out the man.

Percy darted into a shadow directly behind the man and sighed before wrapping his arms around the lord's neck.

"I'm pretty sure a butterfly had it out for you." Percy told the man as he choked him.

After a few moments of struggling, the man twitched one last time before he went completely slack. Percy gave a hard tug, snapping the man's neck before letting the body fall to the ground.

As Percy looked down at the man's corpse with some guilt, the butterfly from before innocently fluttered past his face before taking off into the night.

"Note to self: Find out if there are any butterfly gods in this world." Percy narrowed his eyes at the insect before taking off into the shadows again.

After a few long minutes of tiresomely jumping from shadow to shadow he finally saw them.

Marching in a fast and methodical manner were the 10,000 men of the Golden Company. The six giant oliphaunts walked in front of the army, each of their war tower saddles holding what was at least 50 archers.

To avoid being seen, Percy shadow traveled to a couple of boulders that were in front of his army.

The men at the front lines all reeled back before drawing their swords as Percy appeared out from behind the rocks.

"Calm down men, it is your king!" Jon called out from atop his mount as he was the first to recognize Percy's telltale grin.

Murmurs went throughout the army as they wondered how Percy had suddenly appeared before them.

Percy approached Jon, Grey Worm and Tristan at the front of the army, "Is appearing out from behind rocks another one of your 'true Targaryen' traits?" Tristan chuckled.

Barely sparing the bastard a glance, Percy looked to Jon, "All of Renly's men are either drunk or passed out. There are no patrols. Now is the time to strike." He told Jon.

"If we march at a faster pace we should reach them in maybe thirty minutes." Jon says.

"Make it twenty. I'm going back to Renly's camp." Percy said as he turned back around.

"But we can march on them together, your grace!" Jon called out after him.

"I don't want even the slightest chance that Renly escapes. Twenty minutes, Jon!" Percy said before disappearing into the night.

By the time Percy reached the camp he was beginning to feel the nauseating effects from shadow traveling so much. The effects would probably be worse if he hadn't been shadow traveling by sight alone.

There were a few men still awake. Mostly sworn swords or squires of the lords and knights that had feasted and drank until they passed out, leaving their protectors to watch over them.

After darting in between the blind spots of braziers and campfires, Percy spotted the bright colored Rainbow Guard. They were seated around a campfire a few paces away from what was probably Renly's tent. The only ones missing among them was the Knight of Flowers, Loras Tyrell and the Blue Knight.

Percy blended in the shadow of a nearby tent and frowned as he saw no shadow big enough to travel to close to Renly's tent. The camp fire along with the two braziers in front of Renly's tent provided more than enough light. And he wouldn't be able to reach the tent quick enough before the knights blocked his path. He seriously doubted his ability to take on five more than likely skilled knights. The alarm would also be raised once the men who weren't passed out saw Percy fighting. His plan would be ruined.

An idea came to Percy's mind. One that, in theory, should work. R'hllor was the Lord of Light, so it would make sense for Percy as her son to be able to manipulate light. But the real question was just how he use that to take away the light of the fires.

The Apollo cabin kids had simply clapped their hands for lights to go out around them. But Percy very much doubted that clapping wouldn't draw the attention of the Rainbow Guard.

'Hopefully a snap will do.' Percy thought to himself before he focused intently on the campfire.

Once he felt that familiar tingle in his stomach, he brought his hand up and pressed his thumb and middle finger together.

A snap resounded softly loud enough to hear clearly but not loud enough to gain the attention of the loud group of knights.

The fires in not only the knights campfire and braziers but the other surrounding fires dimmed until they were mere embers, barely providing little to no light in the area. The Rainbow Knights all looked around in confusion with one trying to stoke the fire back to life.

'Perfect.' Percy grinned as he darted to a shadow in front of Renly's tent before entering without a sound.

The sight that greeted Percy was one that explained a lot of the questions he had in his mind before now.

Sleeping on a bed was a naked Renly Baratheon with a content smile on his face. And asleep next to him was none other than the Knight of Flowers, Loras Tyrell, who was also naked.

'That explains a lot.' Percy thought to himself as he walked forward.

Stealthily creeping over to the sleeping couple, Percy reached into his pocket to take out a small vial filled with clear liquid.

While he needed Renly dead in order to potentially get an alliance with House Tyrell, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would ally with him after he killed their only daughters husband. This belief was further proven true with Percy now discovering the coupling/affair between Renly and Loras, a son of House Tyrell. One grieving widow would have been risky enough to ally with, two would just be Percy asking for a knife in the back.

That was why Percy had gotten a vial of poison from the Golden Company's maester, the Tears of Lys to be exact. It was a rare poison from Lys that was odorless and colorless but harmful all the same. The maester has told him how the poison would attack the victims insides while leaving their outer appearance relatively unchanged.

With no way to know or prove that it was Percy that poisoned Renly, it would look like the Stag King just suddenly died. It would look like magic.

And that was where the last part of his plan came in. It was admittedly integrated last second after Percy found out that Stannis had a known red priestess and shadowbinder in his employ.

Why leave the chance that people would point fingers in his direction when he could redirect those pointing fingers towards Stannis and Melisandre. It would ostracize the eldest Baratheon with the Reach and put him under a bad light with the Stormlands.

If Percy hadn't killed Edric Storm he could have used the boy to turn the Stormlands entirely against Stannis but Percy wasn't exactly in the right mind when he killed Edric and he also hadn't known of Melisandre's existence at the time. Nevertheless, his plan with the Reach would still be able to work and even if he didn't have the allegiance of the Stormlands, most of their men at arms were about to die soon anyway.

Little noise was made as Percy uncorked the vial and slowly reached over to bring the poison over Renly's slightly parted lips.

Making sure not to get any on the man's lips, Percy poured all of the poison into Renly's mouth.

As Renly's face quickly began contorting in pain Percy hurriedly dashed into the shadow under the tents war table. Soon after, Renly began twisting and turning in pain as his eyes flew open in confusion and pain.

A single drop of the Tears of Lys was enough to quickly kill anyone. Percy had poured the entire vial down the man's throat. Renly died in moments, only a small agonizing croak left his mouth before his eyes glazed over. Ser Loras meanwhile was unaware of his lovers passing and remained blistfully asleep.

Percy sighed quietly as he remained under the table. The Rainbow Knights would have gotten the fires stoked back up by now and while he could attempt to shadow travel to the castle, he'd rather not take the chance and end up in another continent like Nico had.

And so, Percy silently waited in the shadows. Even as the company's war horns blew making Ser Loras wake to find his lover mysteriously dead.

* * *

**oOo**

_Renly's Camp, with Viserys…_

While Percy was personally seeing to the death of Renly Baratheon, Viserys was leading 5,000 men into Renly's camp. This effectively sandwiched the camp in between two forces.

"Kill them all! No fucking mercy!" drawing his twin scimitars, Viserys roared as they charged into the camp.

Half armored soldiers were ruthlessly cut down by the company. Even the soldiers who had remained in their drunken slumber weren't shown any mercy as swords were driven into them as they slept.

Viserys ducked under a drunken sword slash, stabbing the attacker through the gut before spinning to deliver a double sword slash almost cleaving the man's body into three pieces.

Blocking another sword, Viserys used his blades to wrench his opponent's sword from his hands before slicing the man's throat open.

All around the panicked and drunken men of Renly's army were being massacred as some even began trying to flee. Oliphaunts rampaged on the other side of the camp. The archers rained down arrows from the war towers on the oliphaunt's backs further causing more death and panic. More than a few men tried to pierce the oliphaunt's thick hides with their arrows. But they might as well have been shooting toothpicks at the behemoth's.

Wrenching his blades out of a soldier's corpse, Viserys looked ahead to see two knights, one in purple armor, the other in orange armor. They were working quite well together to efficiently kill company men.

"I thought Perseus was joking." Viserys snorted before making his way toward the two knights.

The two knights took notice of Viserys's unique appearance, "You're not that boy king, Perseus. So you must be 'prince' Viserys." mocked the orange knight.

Viserys grins cockily at the duo, "So you do have eyes! I thought you were blind but even a blind man could see how hopeless your situation is. I suppose that just makes you stupid then." He snarks as he edged closer to the knights.

"King Renly will soon rally the men and when that time comes, all of your heads will be on spikes!" The purple knight snarled.

As soon as the knight finished his sentence he dashed forward to deliver a sweeping slash toward Viserys. Parrying the slash, Viserys prepared to stab the knight but the gleam of another blade made him backstep to just barely avoid the orange knight's downward slash. Viserys sidestepped a stab from the purple knight before giving the man a hard kick to the chest that made him stumble before tripping over a random corpse.

Taking advantage of the downed but not out purple knight, Viserys sent out a slash toward the orange knight's head that was barely avoided, Viserys relentlessly began pressuring the knight in a flurry of ruthless strikes. Just as the orange knight began to lose his footing from blocking the powerful strikes, a warcry from the purple knight alerted Viserys.

Growling in irritation, Viserys whirled around to bat away the purple knight's blade before stabbing at the knight with his other scimitar. The purple knight quickly tried to avoid the stab but was not fully able to as Viserys's blade nicked the inside of the man's arm, drawing first blood. Gritting his teeth in pain, the purple knight roughly shoved away Viserys with his free hand making the Targaryen stumble back.

Seeing that his fellow knight was injured, the orange knight roared and gave a mighty slash toward Viserys's back who barely avoided the slash by letting himself fall to the ground. Taking a page out of Tristan's book, Viserys spun around and used his leg to sweep the orange knight off of his feet.

Rolling away from a downward stab by the purple knight, Viserys retaliated by viciously kicking the knight's knee. The purple knight cried out in pain as he was forced to one knee before ultimately being silenced as Viserys used the chance to stab one of his swords through the man's open mouth.

A sudden weight crashing into him made Viserys lose his grip on his swords as the orange knight barreled into him, sending them rolling and wrestling on the ground. Unable to match the older man's strength, the orange knight quickly mounted Viserys before he began raining down infuriated blows. Viserys used his arms to block most of the knight's vicious punches as his hand-to-hand training with Perseus kicked in.

Wrapping his legs around the knight's waist, Viserys then positioned the knight's face closer to his waist before using his hands to grab onto the knight's left arm and to pull the man's head down. Once he was in this position it was easy enough to put the man in what Perseus had called a 'triangle choke'.

"I bet you're familiar with this position, boy lover!" Viserys snarled as he used all his leg strength to squeeze the man's head and neck, effectively blocking the knights airways.

The orange knight hopelessly struggled against the choke hold as his face reddened and he struggled to breath. It wasn't long before the man passed out cold.

Rolling the man off of him with a tired breath, Viserys retrieved his swords just as Balaq arrived, "You look like shit." Balaq said, noting the busted lip and bruised face of Viserys.

Viserys spat out a glob of blood, "Yeah well, they may have a stupid name but these Rainbow Knights aren't pushovers. Take this one back to the dungeons. I'm sure he's important to someone." He says gesturing toward the orange knight.

As Balaq and a few company men picked up the unconscious knight, a glint of silver caught his Viserys's eye making him turn.

Sprinting deeper into the camp was a company soldier with the very notable curves of a woman. She was dressed in the same black and gold lined leather armor that the unsullied shield guard wore. A mane of silver hair drifted in the air from out of the woman's golden spiked helmet.

It didn't take a genius to realize that there was a Targaryen in the armor, and that there was only one female Targaryen currently alive.

"Perseus is going to kill me." Viserys groaned in misery before taking off after his young and very dumb sister.

* * *

**oOo**

_Elsewhere, with Jon and Grey Worm…_

"You're in over your head, Connington. Many knights far more skilled than you have tried to best me!" A sword slashed through the space that had just moments before been occupied by Jon.

Once Jon and Grey Worm saw the green and red knights of Renly's Rainbow Guard effortlessly killing their men they knew that they needed to stop them. The enemy soldiers had begun to rally around the colorful knights, their spirits were bolstered for every man the two knights killed.

So Jon had raised his sword against the red knight who he had quickly realized was Ser Robar Royce. While Grey Worm had taken on the green knight, Ser Guyard Morrigen.

While the unsullied commander was doing very well against his own opponent, Jon was having a bit more trouble against the young, virile and admittedly skilled Ser Robar.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Jon grumbled to himself as he parried another strike.

Sidestepping a stab, Jon performed an overhead slash that was blocked by Ser Robar before the knight retaliated with a quick strike.

"You swing that sword like a girl, boy!" Jon taunted as he just barely avoided the strike.

Ser Robar growled in rage as he increased the force behind his strikes, "This 'girl' will enjoy separating your head from your shoulders!" He snarled.

With each strike Jon parried he could feel his strength waning. Years of doing nothing except drinking and getting older had done a number on his fighting skills. In his younger days, Jon would have been handling Ser Robar a lot better than he was now. But while the old days of Jon attacking his opponent with reckless abandon had long since passed, a much more cautious and cunning fighter had taken his place.

Jon glanced behind the knight to see an oliphaunt stomping toward them, it's rider was dead and it's war tower had fallen leaving it to simply rampage about the camp as soldiers shot arrows at it.

"Now I remember who you are!" Jon feigned realization as he slowly led the knight into the path of the raging oliphaunt.

Ser Robar sneered, "You've never seen me old man. I was just a boy when you were still groveling at the feet of Aerys the Mad." He says as he slowly stalks forward, oblivious to the incoming danger.

With how much noise was being made around them along with the added stomps of the other manned oliphaunts, it would be hard for anyone to pick out one specific noise. It proved to be impossible because of Jon further distracting the young knight.

"Ah yes, forgive me. It was your whore of a mother I remember. Her 'skills' were widely known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Are you positive that you're not my bastard?" Jon asks as he lines up the unknowing knight with the oliphaunt's foot pattern.

"What did you just say to me old man!" Ser Robar yelled angrily as he began walking toward him.

Jon grinned, "I'll make sure to keep your mother company through her grieving period." He quipped before a giant foot stomped onto the knight, smashing the man into a bloody paste.

"And that's why they used to call me Cunning Connington." Jon chuckled as he watched the oliphaunt stomp over him to go off in a random direction.

Grey Worm finished his fight easily enough by batting away Ser Morrigen's sword before driving his spear through the knight's stomach.

With their targets dealt with, Jon and Grey Worm rallied the surrounding men and pressed forward.

* * *

**oOo**

_Elsewhere, with Tristan…_

With another quick parry and stab combo, a soldier fell to the floor dead as Tristan kept advancing deeper into the camp.

Instead of staying with the bulk of the army like Jon and Grey Worm had, Tristan had instead taken a small group of men with him to go seek out Renly Baratheon.

It wasn't every day that he would have the opportunity to kill a king after all.

Sidestepping a wild slash, Tristan swung his sword upwards to cut off the soldier's sword arm before silencing the man's pained scream with a stab to the throat.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Tristan?" Duncan asked as he cleaved a man in two with his great sword.

Tristan batted away an axe before driving his Valyrian steel blade clean through the soldiers chestplate, "Just stay on the look out for some knights dressed in colorful armor. They're supposedly a part of Renly's Rainbow Guard." He told him as he engaged another soldier.

"Rainbow Guard. What a stupid name!" Marq Mandrake, an exiled knight, laughed as he drove his sword into the gut of a squire boy.

Grunting in agreement, Tristan redirected a spear into the ground before bashing the spearman in the face with the pommel of his sword stunning the man before a swift slash cleaved the man's head off.

"The stags tent is up ahead, Tristan!" says Caspor Hill, a company serjeant.

Looking ahead, Tristan quickly noticed a large tent with Baratheon banners. A knight dressed in yellow armor fought valiantly in front of it.

"I'll deal with the knight." Tristan told the men as he ran toward the knight.

Ducking under the swing of a great axe, Tristan slashed the back of the attackers knees sending the man falling to the ground only to be finished off by one of Tristan's men.

The yellow knight easily picked Tristan out by the glint of his Valyrian sword, "Why do you have a Valyrian steel sword?" The knight asked Tristan.

If the knight knew him, he would have known that Tristan wasn't one to talk much during a battle. It made no sense to trade banter with a soon to be dead man after all.

Sending out a slash at the knights head that was blocked, Tristan quickly switched stance and crouched to stab at the knights lower half. Even though the knight was a bit surprised at Tristan's sudden stance change, he was able to bring his sword down to parry the stab.

The knight roared as he kicked the still crouched Tristan onto his back, "A nobody like you doesn't deserve a Valyrian sword. I'll be taking it from your corpse soon boy." cackled the yellow knight as he slowly advanced toward Tristan who struggled to get to his feet.

Tristan suddenly lashed out his hand spraying a handful of dust that he had collected while he was seemingly struggling on the ground. The yellow knight screamed as the dust flew right into his eyes.

Easily sidestepping one of the knights frantic slashes, Tristan swipes the point of his sword across the man's neck sending blood spurting out of the wide gash that was now in the knights neck.

"That was disappointing." Tristan commented dryly as the yellow knight fell to the ground to quickly bleed out.

After casting a glance around, he saw that the group of men he had brought were all handling themselves well enough. So with that, Tristan made his way into the king's tent.

Tristan had been prepared for many things to happen once he entered the tent.

He was prepared for the merciful pleas of teary eyed Renly Baratheon, a battle crazed Renly Baratheon with a sword at the ready, or even a docile Renly Baratheon who had accepted his inevitable fate.

What he wasn't prepared for, was a dead Renly Baratheon.

* * *

**And done! This chapter was a bit longer than the others. It got to the point where I had to split it in half because there was just so much going on. **

**You may have questions about Percy's sudden feelings toward Daenerys and his dream about Annabeth. And while I encourage you to review and ask about it, that doesn't mean I'll reveal what's happening to our favorite demigod. Simply enjoy the process and be left in awe at the reveal. **

**And lastly for the people who reviewed hurtful comments about the story. I thought you would like to know that my feelings were hurt and my day was ruined. Not! Haha. **

**Thanks for all the supportive reviews in the last chapter, I appreciate reading them. Some even gave me a few ideas to better the story. Until next time!**


End file.
